The Lost Girl in Ancient Greece
by ThePendragonQueen
Summary: What happens when Leo Valdez stumbles upon another demigod while in Greece? What is she doing there and where did she come from? Can she help out the seven on their quest or will she bail and find her way herself? OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So this is a new thing I'm trying. It popped in my head and I'm just kinda going with it. Comment and let me know what you think about it so far and where this should go. Also this is an OC. Translations will be on the bottom. Sorry if my Spanish is a little off. I know it but not a whole lot so I'm also using Google Translate and it kind of sucks. Don't worry this will be the only chapter with this much Spanish.**

 **Disclaimer: I- sadly- do not own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, or any of the characters other then the one I created.**

* * *

I leaned over the fountain to look at my reflection. My curly, dirty blonde hair stuck up in all directions as if it hadn't been washed in a week- which it hadn't. I reached in the fountain and got my hands wet and attempted to pat down my hair. It kind of worked. I then splashed water on my face to try and rub the dirt off. The dirt slowly came off revealing my splash of freckles. I looked up to find a couple of people staring at me weirdly. I really needed to find a more isolated fountain to wash off at.

I slung my quiver over my shoulder and walked off to scavenge some food. I walked behind a pizza restaurant and started digging through the dumpster. Disgusting, I know, but I didn't have much of a choice. I usually get some leftovers that aren't good to sell anymore from the local market but it was Tuesday and the guy who gives them to me wasn't working today so I was left to fend for myself.

I managed to find a bag of unopened chips some ungrateful person had thrown away. Oh well, them throwing it away helped me. I walked back over to the fountain and started eating my lunch for the day. I had learned to live off of small amounts of food. Once I finished I took of my quiver and started taking inventory. One bow, six arrows, and a double edged sword. I frowned, I would have to steal some more arrows soon, I was almost out.

I had stolen my bow many years ago from a sporting goods store that was going out of business. I also stole some arrows but those went quick. I try to reuse my arrows as much as possible but eventually they break so I'm forced to steal them slowly from different stores so no one catches me. I had found my sword years ago when I had run underground trying to get away from a monster. One side was silver and the other was some kind of bronze. It was a good sword but I preferred to use my bow.

I sat on the fountain watching the people walk by. This was how I usually passed the time. It also made my people reading skills better. I'm usually able to tell if someone is lying right away. I watched as an old guy stood up on his cane and hobbled across the street. It was just a normal day of locals walking around and doing errands and tourists snapping pictures of every corner. Then I heard something a little out of the ordinary.

 _"'Ve a buscar un poco de metal' los dicen. 'Arreglar esto', los dicen."_

 _Spanish._ That was a language I usually didn't hear. I still knew it by heart though. I looked over to try and figure out where it was coming from. My eyes finally rested on a short boy with curly black hair and pointed features.

 _"_ _Ellos no se preocupan por mí. Apenas me habla,"_ he mumbled to himself. _"Es sólo, 'Leo solucionar este problema.' 'Leo hacer eso.' No dormir durante una semana, no se dan cuenta? No. Morir de hambre a mí mismo y trabajar día y noche, qué les importa? No. Ni siquiera consigo un gracias."_

I eyed the boy as he walked down the street playing with what looked like some machine parts. He looked about my age. I furrowed my brow. It was strange to see a hispanic here, especially one so young walking by himself. I shrugged it off, I had more important things to worry about, like what I was going to eat for dinner or when I was going to be able to take another shower. I was starting to smell.

I usually become friends with a nice person who's parents aren't going to be home for a while and ask them if I could use their shower. I never really stayed around with them for a while. Lately my longest friendship was about 3 weeks. I never dared to go more than that. I had learned years ago what can happen when you stick in one place for too long. I'm almost always on the move and I was starting to worry that I would eventually run out of people's showers to use and would have to start repeating.

I looked down at my clothes. My jeans were torn in so many different places they were starting to look like shorts. My shirt had holes too but not as many and was covered in dirt. I think it used to have a saying on it but it wasn't legible anymore. I couldn't remember the last time I changed my clothes. I was going to have to shoplift some clothes soon too. Or maybe I could just find some in someone's trash...

I walked over to a nearby neighborhood and started searching through the trashcans. Eventually I found a a bag of old clothes that had been thrown out. I opened the bag and had only found a shirt that should fit nicely when a woman came out of the back door and started screaming at me. She grabbed a broom and started waving it madly threatening to call the police. Oh, no, not the police, not again. I quickly stuffed the shirt in my quiver and ran back to my designated fountain.

I pulled out the shirt and finally got a good look at it. It was orange with some kind of horse on it. Ugly, but it would have to do. Beggars can't be Choosers.

I was putting the shirt back in my quiver when I heard someone talking in Spanish again. I looked up to see the same latino boy from earlier, still mumbling to himself angrily. Man, that kid had some issues he needed to work out.

Suddenly everything got a little darker. I looked up to see a giant, black figure flying across the sky. My mouth fell open, I had never seen anything this big before. I watched as it seemed to be flying down straight to the boy. I looked to see if he was paying attention but he was still fiddling with some parts. This monster was going to kill him and he wasn't going to even notice. I had to do something.

I quickly got up and ran to the boy. _"Cuidado!"_ I yelled lunging at him and tackling him to the ground. The black figure flew right where the boy was standing and flew past.

The boy grunted. _"¡Oye! ¿Para que era eso?"_ He yelled angrily at me.

My mouth fell open. I couldn't believe he was yelling at me. _"Lo estaba guardando su vida!"_

He looked at me with an expression mixed with confusion and anger. _"¿De qué?"_

There was a loud thud next to us and the ground shook. I looked up to see the winged creature staring down at us. _"A partir de ese."_

I pulled out my bow and and arrow. I remembered I didn't have many arrows left, every shot would have to count. Next to me the boy pulled out a three pound hammer. Seriously, a _hammer?_ What was that supposed to do?

 _"Espera, voy a llamar a mis amigos en busca de ayuda,"_ He said pulling some kind of machine out of his yellow tool belt. Oh, so he's not alone. And he could see the monster, he was like me. The boy pressed a button on the small machine and started to talk, "Hey guys, I need some help here."

I stared at him incredulously. "You speak English?"

He looked back at me puzzled, " _You_ speak English?"

"Yes, of course I speak English! I only spoke Spanish because I heard you speaking it earlier!" I shouted at him.

"When did you hear me speaking Spanish?" he asked very confused.

"Earlier you were walking by yourself mumbling angrily- whatever that dosen't matter! We have a bigger problem right now!" I shouted pointing to the monster that was staring at us confused.

"Right. Let's deal with him first," he said readying his hammer. He then proceeded to yell loudly and charge the monster with his tiny hammer.

"What the hell do you plan on doing with that?" I shouted incredulously at him. He was going to achieve nothing with that hammer. The monster veered it's head back and then lunged forward snapping at him with its beak like mouth. The boy managed to jump to the side just in time, barely missing it's mouth. I rolled my eyes at him and brought my bow up to shoot. I aimed for the eye but the arrow was bent and it missed and hit the beak, bouncing off harmlessly. Meanwhile, the boy was playing tag with it and was just barely escaping it every time. "When are your friends getting here?" I shouted to him.

"Hopefully soon!" he yelled back dodging a clawed foot. As if on cue I saw a streak of black and tan. The streak came to a halt in front of me and revealed a horse. A young girl with curly hair wielding a long sword stayed on top of the horse while an older, Asian boy holding a bow disembarked from it. I stared open mouthed at the scene. Never in my life had I ever seen something move so fast let alone a _horse_.

The Asian boy knocked an arrow and it sunk into the monsters skin but it didn't seem to do much damage. The young girl ran around on her horse slashing at the monster while the latino fruitlessly banged it's toe with his hammer. He is so useless. Me and the second boy continued to let arrows fly. I finally got one in the monsters eye and it yelled in pain. Next to me the boy smiled at the shot. It seemed to take him a minute to notice that that wasn't his arrow. He whirled his head around and saw me holding the bow. I smiled at him the shot another arrow. He gave me a quizzical look but shrugged it off and continued shooting at the monster.

I felt in my quiver for another bow, nothing. I groaned. I was all out of arrows. I upsettingly grabbed my sword and ran towards the monster. The girl on the horse seemed to be doing a good job at hitting the monster, the boy on the other hand... not so much. The winged thing slashed at me with it's claw and I ducked underneath then came up and slashed it with my sword. It howled and and flapped his wings angrily. There was no way the four of us were going to defeat this thing.

Then out of the corner of my eye I noticed two more teenagers run up. One was a girl with blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and the other was a boy with messy, black hair. The girl quickly assessed the scene the pulled out a small dagger and started to fight. The boy stared at the monster with his bright, sea green eyes. He gripped his sword and started slashing at its wings. Together we finally started to do dome damage to the monster. The new pair were amazing fighters and I couldn't help but stare in awe. They worked even better together. They seemed to move together, their attacks in sync. I marveled at how well they were doing at taking down the monster.

I charged at it but I was starting to get tired and slow down. The monsters figure was gigantic and blocked the sun. Soon it was like I was fighting at night and it didn't help that the creature was pitch black. My strikes were starting to get sluggish. I seemed to work worse without the sun. I always knew that I fought better in the sun light, I never knew why though.

I jumped over a claw and stabbed it's leg. Another arm swung at me and I managed to just barely miss it. The arm swung back around and this time I wasn't so lucky. The clawed hand hit me and flung me back into the ground. I hit the ground with a jolt and skidded along scrapping myself up pretty badly. I finally stopped when my head hit a rock. My head pounded and I felt everything around me going black. I struggled to keep my eyes open but the felt too heavy. I tried to get up but my legs felt like lead and my head swirled. I laid back down struggling to stay conscious. I looked over to see them all still fighting the monster. They were doing well too, the monster seemed to be almost done. I watched as my vision went fuzzy and the whole world turned to black.

* * *

 **'Ve a buscar un poco de metal' los dicen. 'Arreglar esto' los dicen = 'Go get some metal' they say. 'Fix this' they say.**

 **Ellos no se preocupan por mí. Apenas me habla. = They don't care about me. They barely even talk to me.**

 **Es sólo, 'Leo solucionar este problema ". 'Leo hacer eso'. = It's just, 'Leo fix this'. 'Leo do that'.**

 **No dormir durante una semana, no se dan cuenta? No. morir de hambre a mí mismo y trabajar día y noche, qué les importa? No. Ni siquiera consigo un gracias. = I don't sleep for a week, do they notice? No. I starve myself and work day and night, do they care? No. I don't even get a thank you.**

 **Cuidado! = Careful!**

 **¡Oye! ¿Para que era eso? = Hey! What was that for?**

 **Lo estaba guardando su vida! = I was saving your life!**

 **¿De qué? = From what?**

 **A partir de ese. = From that.**

 **Espera, voy a llamar a mis amigos en busca de ayuda. = Hold on, I'll call my friends for help.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed chapter 1! Time for Chapter 2! Let me know what you think of it this down in the comments and favoriting and following will mean the world to me! Hope you enjoy. Let me know where you would like to see this story go and what you would like to see in it. I have an idea in my head already but I will take suggestions and try to work them in! Any translations will be down in the bottom.**

* * *

I woke up in a tiny, wooden room. I was lying on a small, white bed. I looked next to me to see there were three other beds that looked the exact same as mine. I tried to sit up but my head pounded. I groaned in pain. Just looking at the light made me dizzy. I sat there for a while trying to figure out how I was going to escape. I ran through what I knew.

1\. I was in a room which probably led to a bigger building or more rooms. It might be hard to find my way out.

2\. There were at least 5 other weapon wielding teenagers somewhere in this building. I was outnumbered.

3\. My head hurt so much I couldn't even sit up. My escape wasn't looking so good.

My thoughts were cut short when the door swung open. "Your awake!" I heard a girls voice shout. The yelling made my head buzz. I looked up to see an unfamiliar face. She had brown, choppy hair tied into braids and eyes that seemed to change colors. Behind her was a boy, older than me, with short, blonde hair and an intimidating body. His stance made him look like he was ready to fight at any time. As scary as he came off the girl worried me more. She had a nice face but her eyes bore into me as if she was reading my soul. She had the kind of eyes that made you want to hide under the covers.

Despite my body saying "Run!" I held my ground- or bed- and stared back at her. "Who are you?" I asked carefully.

"Piper, daughter of Aphrodite," she responded nicely, "And this is Jason, son of Jupiter," she said motioning to the boy behind her.

I stared back at her as if she was mad. I'm pretty sure she was. "Aphrodite? Jupiter? Aren't those Gods?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied simply.

"So, you're trying to tell me that your parents are Gods?" I asked perplexed.

"Well, only one of our parents is a God, the other is mortal," she said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. _Mortal._ Great, now she doesn't even call people, people. She's got fancy names for everything.

I raised my eyebrow. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope," she said cheerfully. "We're demigods, just like you." Oh look, now I had a fancy name too.

"Right," I said slowly still not believing what she was saying, "So, let's pretend for a moment that what you're saying makes sense and is true. Now, I know that I'm not the best at mythology but isn't Aphrodite, Greek and Jupiter, Roman?" I questioned.

"Yup, there's a good mixture of us."

"Right, you're crazy," I stated leaning my head back. All this information was making it hurt even more.

"I am not!" She said angrily. I smiled. I was getting on here nerves. Good.

"Piper," the boy said putting his hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

The girl sighed and noticed me leaning my head back in pain. "Here, eat this," she said handing me what looked like a granola bar.

I looked at it skeptically. "How do I know you're not trying to poison me?" I asked.

"Because if we wanted to kill you we wouldn't have taken you here and nursed you. We would've just let the monster kill you," she pointed out still handing me the bar. Sadly, she had a point. I looked at the bar doubtfully and grabbed it from her hand. I peeled back the paper and took a bite. "Not too much!" she yelled rushing at me. I sat up and spit the bar out of my mouth.

"What?" I shouted at her.

"You can't eat too much or it'll basically burn you from the inside out," she said mater of factly.

I stared at her wide eyed. "Well, nice of you to point that out! Why would you make me eat something that can kill me?" I shouted angrily. I knew I shouldn't have trusted her.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "It'll only kill you if you eat too much. Here, just eat this," She said breaking off a small piece of the bar. I hesitantly put it in my mouth. Almost as soon as I swallowed my head started to feel better. The constant pounding started to fade away. "Better?" she asked. I nodded. "Good. Now, we have a couple of questions for you."

I looked up at her. What questions was she about to ask? I didn't feel comfortable telling her a lot. I still didn't trust her. She gave me food that almost killed me, even if she did stop me at the last minute. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, for one, what's your name?" she asked. Simple enough question. Still, didn't want to answer it.

"What if I don't want to tell you?" I said.

She groaned slightly, "It's just your name."

"You can do a lot with a name. Name's are powerful," I pointed out.

She sighed, "Just tell me your name." I shook my head. I did not trust her one bit. I also really enjoyed getting her annoyed. She was easy to annoy. "Fine. You leave me no choice." I looked at her questionably. What the hell was she going to do? She wasn't going to torture me for my name was she? If she want's to know that bad I'll just tell her. My name isn't really something I want to be tortured over.

I tried to figure out what she meant but the blonde boy, or Jason, seemed to know exactly what she meant. "Piper, c'mon, maybe if we just give her some time," he said soothingly.

"No. We need to know who she is and whether or not she's on our side," she said to Jason. Her side? If her side was torturing people to find out their name, I most definitely was not on her side. She took a step towards me and I thought she was going to pull out a knife and begin the torture but instead she just spoke, "What is your name?"

This time I felt oddly compelled to reply. "Sarah," I said simply.

"And what are you doing in Greece?"

"I live here."

"But your accent, it's American," she noted.

"Yes. I'm from Miami."

"So how long have you been living in Greece?"

This was starting to get very personal and I didn't like where this was going. Still, I answered. "Since I was eight."

"And where is your family?" she asked.

 _Don't answer this. Don't answer this._ I didn't want to answer this. It was way too personal. I haven't talked to someone about my family in years, and I didn't really want to tell _her_ , of all people. But something seemed to be forcing me to talk. "I never met my dad and my mom died when I was six."

"Oh," she said in a small voice. "So, how did you get to Greece?"

 _Stop talking. Stop talking._ "I came here on vacation and my Step Mom decided it would be a good place to leave me for the rest of my life." Why was I still talking?

Piper faltered. Her face filled with shock and her eyes with slight horror. "H-have you been living by yourself all this time?" she tried to ask but the power in her voice was gone.

I shook my head and stared daggers at her, "What did you do? Don't _ever_ do that again!" I shouted angrily at her hoping off my bed.

"I-I'm sorry, I had to. You refused to answer anything!" she said quickly backing up from me.

"If you ever do anything like that again I swear I will make your life a living hell!" I yelled charging at her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jason shouted stepping in between us. "Please, just calm down. You have to understand that you weren't being very cooperative." I glared at him. "I promise we won't do anything like that again," he said giving me a confident look.

"I want to here you say it," I said staring at Piper.

She looked directly in my eyes. "I promise I won't use charmspeak on you again."

I raised my eyebrow, "Charmspeak, that's what you call it?"

"Yeah, it's this gift I got from my mom," she said.

I frowned. "I wish I got a gift from my dad. I've never even met my dad," I grumbled.

"Well then let's look on the bright side," Jason said, "We know that your Godly parent is your dad."

"Great, now if you could just tell me which God he is, that'd be wonderful."

"Oh good, another sarcastic one," Piper said rolling her eyes. "You should get along just fine with some of the others."

I gave her a puzzled look. "Alright, you guys had your questions, it's my turn now." Their faces paled a little but they nodded. "Where am I?"

"On a ship," Piper answered simply.

"A ship?" I shouted angrily. "Where are we going?" I really did not want to leave Greece. Not with these people at least.

"No where!" she shouted quickly. "No where. We're parked."

I don't think I've ever been so relieved. "Okay, and who exactly is on this ship?"

"Well, including me and Jason, there's seven of us. Oh, and one angry satyr."

"Umm, why...? Never mind," I said waving off the satyr question. "And why exactly are you all on a ship in Greece?"

"We're trying to defeat Gaea before she can fully wake up and destroy the world," she said simply.

"Who's Gaea?" I asked

"She's like, the Earth," Jason explained.

He didn't really clear anything up. "So, she's like Mother Nature... but evil?" I questioned.

"Yeah, sure, kinda." he said. I rolled my eyes. This one wasn't very good at explaining things.

"So, when am I meeting everyone else?"I asked.

This time Piper spoke, "I'm going to tell them your name and everything and you can't meet them more personally later on. In the meantime, you can take a shower and wash up. You're about my size so I'll give you some of my clothes to change into, just wait here while I get them."

"Okay," I said sitting down on my bed and cooperating for once. At this point I would do anything for a nice shower and a new pair of clothes. They both smiled at me and walked out of the room. Less than five minutes later Piper came back with some clothes in her hand.

"Here," she said handing them to me. "The shower's down the hall, to the right."

"Thanks," I smiled and walked to the bathroom. Let's just say that was the nicest shower I've taken in a while. The warm water felt so good and I was finally able to (kind of) tame my hair.I got out of the shower and put on a pair of jeans that only had one hole in the knee (upgrade!), and an orange shirt with a winged horse that read ' **Camp Half-Blood'** in big letters. Funny, it kind of looked like the one I had found in the trash earlier.

Once I was dressed I walked through the hallway unsure of where to go. I finally decided on going upstairs to the deck since I was getting tired of being cooped up in the small rooms. When I reached the deck I only had a moment to enjoy the sun on my face before I saw the latino boy from before. I groaned, he was the one who started all this. If he would've just been paying attention I wouldn't be caught up in his mess.

"Well, look who's awake!" he shouted with a smirk on his face. His smile troubled me. He was standing behind the wheel doing what seemed like nothing.

I walked skeptically up to him. "Hey."

"I see you've cleaned up nicely," he smiled.

I shot him a look. "Yeah, felt good to finally take a shower."

Silence rested upon us for a second before he finally spoke up. "So, we haven't formerly met. What's your name?"

I gave him a puzzled look. "Shouldn't you know? Piper said she was going to tell everyone about me while I washed up."

"Ah, yes, I wasn't in that meeting. I was up here watching the ship. Which means I know nothing about you so it's up to you to make a good impression now," he winked at me.

I groaned. Well, there was no point in hiding my name now, everyone else on this ship already knew it. If he didn't hear it from me he would hear it from someone else. "Sarah. Yours?" I asked him.

"Leo," he said smiling sticking his hand out.

I hesitantly shook it. "Leo, like lion," I muttered half to him, half to myself.

"Sarah, like _princesa_ ," he shot back. I frowned. I hated when people called me that. "So, _Sarita_ , tell me about yourself." I glared at him. I hated when people called me that too.

"Not until you tell me about yourself," I said staring at him.

Leo grinned. "Fine. My name is Leo, my father is Hephaestus, I was born in Texas, and I can do this," he raised his hand up and a tiny flame appeared on his hand. I jumped back in fear. "Sorry," he mumbled putting the flame out.

"No, no, it's fine, I've just never seen that before."

"I'm one of a kind," he said pushing his curly hair back. I rolled my eyes. "Alright, your turn."

"Alright, my name is Sarah, I don't know who my father is, I was born in Miami, and I can't do that. Or anything special for that matter," I said. Leo shrugged as if to say the fire power was 'no biggie'. "It seems like everyone has some kind of power. Piper has charmspeak, you have fire," I trailed off.

"Oh yeah, it doesn't stop there. Jason, can control lightening and fly, Hazel can make gems come out of the ground, Percy can control water, and Frank can turn into any animal. Actually, now that I think about it, Annabeth is the only one without a special power." I stared at him confused. "You have no idea who I'm talking about do you?"

I shook my head. "Nope, I've only met Piper, Jason, and now you."

"Well then why don't I take you on a tour of the ship and introduce you to everyone else?" Leo suggested.

"Don't you have to watch and make sure no monsters attack the ship?"

"Nah we'll be fine. And if anything does attack Festus will let us know by roaring. Right Festus?" The giant masthead moved around to face me and I found myself staring into the eyes of a giant, mechanical dragon. I gasped. Leo laughed. "C'mon, lets go," he said grabbing me by the hand and leading me down the stairs, back into the hallway.

* * *

 **Princesa = princess**

 **Sarita = Spanish way of saying Sarah, or more literally, Little Sarah**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Comment what you think! Criticism is very much welcomed as it will help me improve my story. If you follow or favorite I would cry from joy. This chapter might be a little slower cause it's just Leo showing Sarah the ship but it's necessary. Any translations will be all the way down on the bottom.**

* * *

We stopped in the beginning of the hall way in front of two doors. Leo decided to go into the one on the right first. "So, here's the kitchen," he said opening the door and waving to the inside of the room. It was a nice sized kitchen and, as far as I could tell, had just about everything you needed to live. I stared longingly at the fridge wondering what was inside. Leo must have seen me staring. He laughed at my look, "Are you hungry?"

"Am I ever," I said still trying to imagine what precious foods might be in there.

"You want something to eat?" he asked me.

I finally tore my eyes from the fridge and looked at him. "Yes, please," I said and followed him inside towards the fridge. Leo opened the fridge and revealed mounds of food. I think my mouth started watering.

"What do you want?" Leo asked looking back at me.

There was so much food, I was too overwhelmed. There was no way I was going to decide what I wanted. It all looked so good. "Anything," I breathed helplessly.

Leo laughed and handed me a box of tacos. "These are my favorite," he grinned. I didn't even bother heating them up, I just took a bite. I grinned happily at this amazing taste. I hadn't had tacos in so long, I had forgotten how good they where. Leo looked at me suspiciously, "When was the last time you ate?"

"Well," I said with a mouth full of taco, "before I passed out I had a bag of chips for lunch."

"And before that?"

I thought for a minute. "A small plate of almost written fish the day before," I finally said.

"That's it?" he asked incredibly. "Do your parents not feed you?" I knew he meant it as a joke but I still flinched at his words. He noticed. "Oh. Sorry. My bad, I shouldn't have said anything-"

"It's fine, you didn't know," I cut him off. He was quiet as I finished two more tacos. "Thanks for the food," I said giving him a smile and putting the rest back in the fridge.

He grinned at me. "No problem. So, wanna see the rest of the ship?"

I nodded, "Lead the way, Captain."

Leo grinned. "Captain. I like that." Uh-oh. I might have just fed his ego too much. We walked across the hall to another room. "This is the Mess Hall," he said as he walked in. I followed behind him and saw a big room with a table and chairs neatly set up around. Sitting at a couple of the chairs were some of the people I had seen earlier when fighting the monster. "Hey, guys what's up?"

The three kids looked up bored, "Hey, Leo," they said. Then their eyes shifted to me as the noticed me standing behind Leo. "You must be Sarah," said the boy with sea green eyes.

"Hi," I waved awkwardly.

"Sarah, this is Percy," He said waving to the boy who had spoken. Let's be real, he was beautiful. "This is Annabeth," he said motioning to a girl with messy blonde hair and steely gray eyes. Forget what I said about Piper having intimidating eyes; this girl was downright scary. "And this is Frank," he said jabbing at a less impressive boy. I realized that this was the same boy who was shooting arrows next to me during the attack.

"Hi," I said again, unsure of what to do.

"Right," Leo said noticing the tension, "You can chat them up later, right now, let's continue the tour." He walked out of the room and I managed to croak out a bye before following him out.

I waited until we got a little further down the hall and out of ear range. "Annabeth is scary," I whispered to Leo.

Leo chuckled. "Just a bit. Don't worry though she'll warm up to you eventually if you give it time. She's not much of a people person." I nodded and Leo continued being a tour guide. "So, to the left we have Coach Hedge's cabin. The satyr," he said answering my puzzling look. "to the right is Frank's cabin." We continued down the hall and he pointed at each cabin, "Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Percy, and Hazel; she's probably in there but I don't want to wake her u- oh, never mind," he said as the girl I saw on the horse walked out of her cabin.

She closed the door then looked up at me surprised, "You're awake! That's good. Are you feeling better?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, Piper gave me some of that bar stuff and I felt better immediately."

"Ambrosia."

"I'm sorry?"

"The bar stuff, it's called ambrosia," she smiled sheepishly. "Anyways, I'm glad you're feeling better," she smiled kindly, then she looked at Leo. "Have you seen Frank?"

"Yeah, he's in the Mess Hall with Annabeth and Percy," Leo said pointing down the hall.

"Thank you," she smiled and walked down the hall.

"She seems really nice," I noted.

"She is," Leo assured me. Then he turned to face another door. "And this is my cabin!" He said rising his hands in the air for a dramatic feeling. He opened the door and revealed a smaller room with a bed in the middle and a small closet and table. There were tiny machine parts laying across the bed and a screwdriver on the nightstand. "It's not much, and it's a little messy, but now you know where to find me. All though, I must admit, I'm almost never in here."

I laughed a little, "Okay."

"Good," he said moving along. "This is the girls bathroom and the boys. Please remember which one is the right one to go into."

"I feel like you're talking from experience," I said looking at him.

"I may or may not have been really sleep deprived on day and walked in to the girls while Piper was in the shower," He said rubbing his head awkwardly.

"Yikes," I said trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, I'm just glad it wasn't Annabeth. Alright, time to go downstairs!" He said grabbing my hand again and pulling me down the stairs. When we reached the bottom of the stairs Leo pointed to a room to the left of us. "This is the armory. You're welcomed to try to find any weapons down here. We probably have more arrows."

"Thank the Gods," I sighed. "I was fresh out of arrows."

Leo turned. "And here's sickbay. This is where you were while you were unconscious. It'll probably be where you sleep too since there's really no cabins available. Maybe you can stay in someones Cabin while they're watching the ship. That's something you need to talk to them about."

"Nah it's fine. Sick Bay was pretty comfy anyways," I said. Truth was, I just didn't want to ask anybody or bother them, I didn't know anyone that well and still didn't completely trust them.

"Well, remember if you need anything, I'm right upstairs," he gave me a smile and I nodded. "Now, here comes my personally favorite part of the ship," he said leading me forward. He opened the door and walked in. "The Engine Room! This is probably where I spend most of my time."

I looked around the gigantic room filled with motors and machines. It was easily one of the biggest rooms on the ship, if not the biggest. "Wow. Impressive."

"I know right?" He said excitedly. "And over here is the motor. I built it all by myself!" He said proudly. "It didn't take me very long either, maybe a week, no more. And this little baby does what it usually takes hundreds of men to do. And not only on water, in the air too. Yeah you might not have known this but this ship flies too. It's pretty great. Anyways, this motor powers all of the oars. Upstairs are all of my controls. I hooked it up to the main frame and I use some Wii controllers to tell the ship where to go. It occurs to me that you probably don't know what a Wii is. That's a story for another time. Anyways, I'm the only one who knows how to fly this bad boy. Well, Annabeth knows a little but not as much. And Festus helps me fly too. He's like my more advanced eyes and ears." I smiled as he happily rambled on about the ships and all the machines within. Maybe it was the way he smiled brightly when talking about the ship, maybe it was the way his eyes lit up with knowledge when explaining the machines, whatever it was it was giving me the strangest feeling, a feeling I hadn't felt in so long. I did by best to swallow the feeling and stuff it down inside me as far as possible. Leo must have finally noticed that he was rambling because he stopped talking and looked up at me flushed. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's fine," I laughed.

"Anyways," he said walking out of the engine room and further down the hall, "Here are the storage areas," he walked further down, "And these are the stables, although nothing ever really stays here," He looked back at me. "Well, that's the end of the tour! Hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review on Yelp!" I gave him a confused look. "You don't know what Yelp is do you? Doesn't matter," he said waving his hand dismissively. He checked the time on a nearby clock. "It's almost time for dinner. Care to join us?"

"Are you seriously asking me if I want food? Is that even a question?" I said looking at him incredulously. "Of course I want food!"

Leo laughed. "Well then great, let's go!" He yelled grabbing my hand once again and running down the hall and up the stairs to the Mess Hall. It bothered me how he kept grabbing my hand to take me places. We stopped at the doorway and walked inside. I sat down in one of the chairs in front of an empty plate. I looked around the table, so far only Percy and Annabeth were here, already eating. I looked over at Leo and watched as food magically appeared on his plate.

I stared at it with wide eyes. "How...?"

Leo laughed. "You gotta tell the plate what you want."

I looked at him like he was crazy. "You're joking right? You want me to tell the plate what I want to eat?"

"Well, in your head yeah."

I thought for a minute on what I wanted to eat. I spoke in my mind _arroz con pollo_ and it appeared on the plate. I took a bite happily. It tasted just like the kind my mom used to make all those years ago. The dinning room filled with the demigods slowly as I ate. The last one who came in was Frank who looked around distastefully for a seat, seeing that I was in his. I quickly got up, "Sorry."

"No, it's fine," he said looking around the room for another chair. He looked mildly annoyed though. Leo seemed to notice. He ran out of the room. I don't know where he went but he was back in less than a minute with a chair.

"Here you go, Beast Boy," Leo said putting the chair down for Frank.

Frank glared at him, seemingly upset for the nickname but grateful for the chair. "Thanks, Valdez."

I assumed Valdez was Leo's last name. Frank sat down and everyone continued eating. I was quiet while I ate, I couldn't help but feel that I was intruding on everyone. I didn't belong here and I knew it. They had all been nice enough to give me knew clothes, food to eat, and a place to sleep. It was more than I had had in a long time but I felt it was time for me to go. I was lost in thought when Annabeth finally spoke.

"Sarah," I looked up at her afraid of what she was going to say, her grey eyes stared into me and I gulped.

"Yes?" I asked quietly.

"You said you've been living in Greece since you were eight right?" she asked me.

Next to me I felt Leo give me a weird look and I realized that he didn't know that. "Yeah, why?" I didn't like where she was going. She was hitting a little too close to home.

"So, you know the streets of Greece right? You know how to get around?"

I sighed relieved. "Um, yeah, yeah, I know it pretty well."

"Great, so you can help us. You can take us around where we need to go, show us the way. We'll be a lot quicker with you helping us," she said. Everyone looked around nodding, pleased with Annabeth's thinking.

"Uh, yeah sure..." I said returning to my food. I should've known there was something they wanted from me. They wouldn't help me out without expecting anything back. I didn't care what Annabeth wanted, I had already decided on leaving early tomorrow morning before everyone woke up. They could get around Greece without me. It wasn't that big of a place. They can figure it out. I didn't want to be in this ship anymore, I didn't want to be with a bunch of people I barely knew. I didn't want to risk my life for them. They attracted monsters, big ones. I wanted go back to my fountain, continue my life fighting my tiny monsters that were easy to beat. I didn't belong there with them. I stood up abruptly. Everyone stared up at me as my chair squeaked. I was speechless for moment. "Does anyone have any pajamas I can borrow?" I finally managed.

"Yeah, there's some in my room. C'mon," Piper said getting up and walking out of the Mess Hall with me close behind. We reached her cabin and she pulled out a pair of pajamas. Her room looked the same as Leo's minus all the machine parts. "Here," she said handing me her pajamas.

"Thanks, Piper," I said and turned to walk out of the room. When I reached the Sick Bay I quickly changed into the pajamas and folded the clothes up and set them on the nightstand. I figured I would wear them tomorrow when I left. I was leaving tomorrow for sure. They don't need me, they'll find their way.

I laid down on the bed and groaned happily. How nice to sleep in a bed again. I reminded myself not to get too use to it. This was the only night it was going to happen and then it was back to my alleyway box.

* * *

 **arroz con pollo = rice and chicken, a commonly eaten hispanic food, especially in Cuba**


	4. Chapter 4

**HIIIIIIIIII! Please comment and fav and follow! Or at least comment! Tell me what you like and what you don't like! Help me make my story even better :) This is made from a dream I had. It was less but similar so I upped it and made it useful to the story. But I made it and it helps because I know what its like to be haunted by nightmares. Remember, Sarita means Sarah, or Little Sarah. I don't want to constantly put that on the bottom, I think it's pretty self** **explanatory.**

* * *

The whole world shook around me. I looked down to find that I was standing on brown grass and wilted flowers. The earth seemed dead. Thunder rumbled and I looked up to see a red sky and black and grey clouds. The sky was on fire and the clouds were its ash and smoke. Lightening struck not far and more thunder rumbled. I knew I had get out of here.

I looked around but there was nothing but desolated earth for what seemed like miles. Still, I ran. I didn't know where I was running, I just hoped it was away from the oncoming storm. Lightning continued to strike behind me and the thunder shook the ground but I continued running. I looked up to see dark clouds moving in overhead. There was no escaping the storm.

I stopped to breathe and watch as it started to rain; except it wasn't normal rain. I stuck my hand out and a drop of red fell into my palm. I examined the rain closely. Blood. It was raining blood. The loud clap of thunder brought me back to life and I started running again.

I hurried along, unsure of where I was going. Around me the whole world stormed in a nightmarish way. It was like the world was ending, right here, right now. Thunder boomed over head and it started to rain harder. I stumbled along trying to keep my feet under me and jump over puddles of blood. As I ran I found a patch flowers laying on the ground, dead like everything else. Still, at least it meant the scenery was changing and I wasn't just running forever.

I looked up to see a black dot in the distance. As I got closer I realized it was a cave. Finally, something I can take cover in. That's when the screaming started. I blood curdling scream raised all around me. I covered my ears in a desperate attempt to block it out. I tripped on something and fell to the ground with a splash. I looked at my foot to find some plant wrapped around my ankle. I pulled desperately and finally got my foot untangled. I had to keep moving. I quickly got off the ground and continued running towards the cave which was slowly coming into view.

It was a downpour now and the wind swirled around me putting my hair in my face making it hard for me to see. Lightning struck closer and I was afraid that if I were out here for any longer I would turn into burnt dust. I looked around at the sights surrounding me. All Hell had broken loose.

I looked up to find the cave closer than ever. I was right there. The world screamed again and lightning stuck right next to me. I jumped to the side as the dirt flew up in the air. I was only feet away from the cave. I couldn't stop now. The screaming got louder still and lightning struck right behind me. I quickly dove into the cave and landed on the hard rock, just barely missing the strike.

I got up and looked outside the cave, the storm was still happening but it was silent. No more thunder, no more screaming, dead silence. I walked along the inside of the cave, every step echoing. It was dark and cold, but still better than outside. I reached what I thought was the end of the cave when the scene shifted around me.

I was now standing on a marble floor behind a wall. I peered out carefully behind it trying to make sense of what was going on. I saw two shadowy figures talking. "Two must not be killed. You must leave one boy and one girl for our Master," One of them said with a growl.

The other one sneered. "We can kill the rest though. There's still five more to have fun with."

I tried to look closer and see who was talking but it was too dark. Only a small portion of the room was light dimly with a small light hanging from the ceiling, and they stood in the shadowy part of the room. I lowered my breathing and tried to be as quiet as possible. How was I going to get out of here? The two figures continued talking about how exactly they were going to destroy the other five when one of them held a hand up for silence.

He stuck his nose in the air and sniffed. "I smell a demigod," He spoke with a smirk in his voice. His head turned to where I was hiding and I did my best to stifle my gasp. What was I going to do? I had no weapons, I had no where to run, I was doomed. I stayed behind my wall trying to stay as covered up as possible. "Come here little demigod," He said as if I were a dog and he was going to give me a treat. I stayed where I was at trying not to breathe too hard. "I said, come here!" He shouted running over to where I was at and grabbing me by the hair, yanking me to the ground. I screamed in pain and fear and fell to the floor.

"Who are you? What are you going to do?" I yelled desperately trying to figure out who my attackers were. I looked at the tip of a sword being held to face. The guy who had torn me from my hiding spot walked out into the light and I finally saw what his face looked like. He had bright silver eyes that glowed as if they were the moon. He had curly brown hair all over his body and sharp pointy features. His ears stuck more to the top of his head and pointed at the ends with hair, almost like a dogs.

The creature smiled at me and sent chills down my spine. He had pointy teeth the shined as if ready to tear though nearly anything. "Look what we found," he sneered to the still shadowed figure, "Another demigod. He bent down next to me and looked in my eyes with his silvery ones. He traced a long fingernail that looked like a claw down my cheek, "You're not one of the seven," he noted grabbing a strand of my hair. "No, you're a..." he sniffed my hair and then looked back at me, " _Spare_." He spoke the words and the seemed to brand into my skin.

"Please, let me go. You don't want me. I'll leave and never come back or tell anybody about this, I promise." I begged desperately. I just wanted to get out of here. Alive, preferably.

The dog looking creature laughed and my skin crawled. "Did you hear that?" he asked turning to the other figure. "She wants us to _let her go_." He laughed again. "Oh, no, Sweetheart, we don't just _let people go._ Hmmm, do you know the seven?"

I wasn't positive but I was pretty sure the seven were the people on the ship. I nodded. "Yes, I know them." I prayed that this would get me out of here.

"Hmmm... maybe we could use you. Tell us do you have any information?" he asked resting his claw on my neck.

"Information? Like what?" I asked carefully.

He pressed his claw deeper into my skin drawing blood. "Like how they plan on defeating Gaea."

I gulped. "N-no not really."

His eyes narrowed into mine and he studied me carefully. "She's useless. Kill her." He said as he got up and looked at the other figure.

"No! No! Please!" I screamed as he dragged me by the hair across the floor, closer to the other figure. "Please! I'll do anything! No, please! Don't kill me!" The creature looked up at the shadowy figure and nodded. I watched horrifically as the figure pulled out an axe and raised it above his head. I stared at the axe with wide eyes. "No! Please, don't do this!" I yelled as the axe seemed to swing down in almost slow motion. "NO!"

I shot up in bed, sweat dripping from my forehead as I tried to get my eyes to focus on my dark room. I sat there for a minute trying to catch my breathe when I finally heard someone calling my name.

"Sarah. Sarah. Are you okay?" The light switched on and I looked over to find Leo Valdez starring at me worriedly.

I squinted at him and forced myself to talk. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

Leo didn't seem convinced. He walked over and sat in a chair next to my small, hospital like bed. "Nightmare?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'm fine," I said giving him what I hoped was a reassuring look. "Why are you in here?"

"Oh, I was in the engine room and I was going up to the deck for my watch and I heard you screaming so I figured I would come and make sure you're okay," he explained.

"Well, I'm fine," I assured him.

He gave me a look as if knowing that I wasn't. I was still shaken up from my dream. "Here, try this," Leo said taking out a couple of machine parts from his tool belt and handing them to me.

I stared at them in confusion. "What do you want me to do with this?"

"Try building something to help calm you down, that's what I do."

I stared at him questioningly. "Build what exactly?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. Just, whatever. Whatever comes to mind. I usually just absent mindly fiddle with stuff and, boom, some creation," He said pulling out some machine parts himself.

I stared at him trying to figure out if he was joking. He seemed serious. I sighed, "Fine. But I don't think this is going to work," I said doubtfully.

"It'll be fine. So, what was this dream about?" he asked innocently.

I shook my head. "I don't wanna talk about it," I said. I wanted to forget it.

Leo frowned. "Maybe if you talk about it you'll feel better." I shook my head again. Leo sighed. "Alright, fine. Can you at least tell me if you've ever had that dream before?"

I shook my head again still trying to put pieces together. "No, not this nightmare. This was the first time. Actually it was the first time I had a nightmare in a while."

"Hmm, maybe you had it because you met us and are on this ship. Did it have anything to do with us?" he asked.

My heart stopped. I don't think I should tell him about what they said. They already know they're in danger, I mean they're the ones who signed up for this quest. Maybe it was best if I kept what I saw to myself. I shook my head gently. Leo looked at me accusingly, he knew I was lying. _Damn it._ I looked down at the mess in my hands. There was nothing done. I had two wheels put together with a spring on top. Nothing about it made sense. "What am I even supposed to be doing?" I said looking at Leo annoyed. Leo looked at the mess in my hands and laughed. I stare at him angrily, "Don't laugh! You're the one who had the bright idea for me to do this!" I yelled throwing the pieces down on the bed.

Leo did his best to hide his smile. "Sorry, I thought maybe it would work and you would build something," he said innocently holding up a small car.

"How...?" I asked looking at it amazed. It had been no more than five minutes.

"Son of Hephaestus, remember?"

I groaned. "Right, well I'm obviously no child of Hephaestus," I said motioning to the parts lying on the bed.

Leo laughed, "That's good though, one less possibility. Plus, now we know you're not related to me," he said optimistically.

"You're right, that is a plus. I don't know what I would do if I had to call _you_ my brother," I said making a gagging motion.

Leo swatted my arm playfully. "Aw, c'mon, I'm not _that_ bad."

"Yes, you are," I laughed.

"Alright, well, since the building didn't work out, tell me, what do you like?" Leo asked curiously.

I thought for a minute. There was lots of things I like, archery, food, dogs,and I was really liking this whole bed thing. Then it hit me, "Music!" I said happily. Yes, I've always enjoyed music.

"Music, huh?" Leo said pulling out some machine parts. "And you said you use a bow, right?"

"Yup," I nodded watching as Leo pulled more pieces out of his tool belt. It occurred to me that it was a little strange that he had all of these pieces in his tool belt. I was exceptionally amazed when he pulled out a screwdriver out of his belt. The pockets seemed empty but he was constantly puling stuff out. "How...?" I asked pointing the tool belt.

Leo looked up at me and laughed. "It's magic. I can pull pretty much anything out of here. Well, anything machine related. Pretty cool, huh?" he asked still building something.

"Wow, that's really nice." I watched his hands continue to steadily put parts together. "What are you doing?" I said eyeing him suspiciously.

He looked up at me with a sly grin on his face. "Shh, just wait." He said looking back down. "So, what kind of music do you like?"

I thought for a second but I was unable to make up my mind. "I like everything really. Well, except some country music. Most of it sounds exactly the same, nothing unique. But if I did have to choose I would probably go with Classical. Specifically orchestra. I love the way the viola's and cello's flow peacefully together, almost as one." I wasn't able to listen to a lot of music while I lived in Greece, you know the whole being poor and homeless thing kind of came into play there. But before I was left there I would listen to music all the time with my mom. She'd put it on a speaker and dance around the room with me. When I got to Greece I learned different ways to listen to music. Sometimes if I sat outside someones house, I could hear music if they played it loud enough. It never really mattered what kind they played, I was okay with anything I could get at that point. Those days just sitting there listening were the best days.

"And... done!" Leo shouted holding up a small statue. It was an archer holding a bow, ready to fire. He handed it to me and it was small enough to fit in my hand. "Wind it up," he said. I turned the toy around and found a small handle and turned it. The statue sprung to life and an orchestra started playing a soft melody from it. "Oh, careful!" Leo yelled as the arrow shot out of the toy bow. It hit the wall with a soft _thunk_.

I laughed, "Leo, this is so cool," I marveled at it.

"Why, thank you," Leo said standing up taking a bow. "Well, that's all from me," he said walking to the door. "Night, _Sarita,"_ he said with a wink and then disappeared closing the door behind him.

"Night, Leo," I said softly winding up the toy and setting it on the small table. I feel asleep listening to the peaceful music. If I had a any nightmares that night, I didn't remember them.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is going to be a quick Leo POV of what kinda happened last chapter just cause I thought it would be fun to write. Sorry if you get annoyed by this Chapter. It'll be WAY shorter than most. :)**

* * *

 **Leo's POV:**

I was trying to fix a screw that had come loose on the engine late at night before I went out for my nightly watch. "Almost... got it!" I said happily finishing. I stuffed the screwdriver back into my tool belt and sat down for a minute to rest. I looked up at the clock and saw that I had about five minutes until my shift started. I might as well start going up there, there's really nothing else for me to do.

I closed the door to the engine room and walked quietly down the hall way, I knew Sarah was sleeping in Sick Bay. I was almost pass her door when I thought I heard a muffled scream. I quickly traced back and listened intently. I was about to shrug it off when I heard another scream. "Please, no!"

"Sarah?" I asked about to knock on the door. Another scream. "Sarah?" I asked nocking on the door. I was getting a little nervous.

The only response was a "Please, don't do this!" from inside.

"Sarah," I said knocking on the door harder. She could be in trouble or she could very well just be dreaming. Either way, she was scared and it wasn't fair to leave her there alone and screaming in a place she had just gotten to. Another scream. "Sarah!" I yelled more intently trying to open the door. Locked. I kept twisting the handle hoping it would magically open. Another scream.

"No! No! Don't do this! Please!" Sarah screamed from inside. I figured she was just dreaming, she had to be, but still, she sounded terrified. I desperately banged against the door hoping I would break it down. Oh, what was I doing? I really thought I could knock the door down with my scrawny build? I decided to do the next best thing. I pulled out some tools from my belt and picked the lock. I finally got it unlocked and swung the door open. "NO!" Sarah screamed sitting upright in her bed.

"Sarah, you okay?" I asked her but she didn't seem to hear me. She stared straight ahead, a wild look in her eyes and sweat beaded on her forehead. "Sarah. Sarah." I said trying to get her attention. She finally snapped out of it and looked at me. "Are you okay?" I asked switching on the light.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." She looked slightly embarrassed at the fact that she was screaming so bad that I had heard her.

I walked over next to the bed and sat down in a chair. "Nightmare?"

* * *

I walked over to the door, "Night, _Sarita_ ," I said with a wink and closed the door behind me. As I walked up to the deck for my shift I thought about who Sarah's Godly parent could be. It was only fair that she knew. Everyone else knew their parent, and since we were out in Greece and all the Gods were fighting monsters, I wasn't sure she would be claimed. I ran over a list of things I knew about her in my mind. Let's see, archery, Greece, not good at building stuff, swords, music.

"Leo," I looked up to see Percy glaring at me angrily. "You're late for your shift."

"Yeah, sorry about that, I got caught up in the engine room trying to fix something," I lied.

"It's fine just try not to do it again. I'm so tired, I was falling asleep just standing here," Percy said tiredly.

I laughed. "Well, go to bed and get some sleep. I've got watching the ship," I said patting Percy on the back.

He sighed, "Alright, night Leo."

"Night, Fish Boy," I said as he walked back down to his cabin. I leaned against the railing. I was tired too, but you didnt see me complaining about it and getting mad at people for showing up to their shifts late. I was constantly going around the ship fixing things, steering the ship, getting parts, trying to make sure everything was working fine. Whatever, that didn't matter. I knew I would always be the seventh wheel, I knew that everyone would always take advantage of me, only see me when I'm needed. That's how it's always been and that's how it will always be. But just because I'm nearly invisible didn't mean I would stop helping out. I was going to keep working on the ship and staying up all day to make sure the ship was working well so that we are able to kick some Gaea butt. And if not for the world, then at least for my mom.

I stared at the water below and let my mind wander. There was still a lot I didn't know about Sarah, but there was a lot she didn't know about me either. There also seemed to be some stuff that she didn't know about herself. I hoped to fix one part of that. I had a good idea of who her dad just might be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Back to Sarah's POV! Last chapter was super short bc it was like a little sneak peek? Idk I was just getting my mind wander and write what it wants to write. Just out of curiosity, does anybody actually read the Author's Note? I usually do. To the people that do, thanks! To the people that don't, well... nothing I guess I mean you're not reading this so I'm basically talking to myself. Whatever, please review and if you FOLLOW you can keep up with the story and be notified whenever I write a new chapter which is always great. Also, my last story,** **The After Effects** **, reached 2,000 views! I'm psyched, that's so cool! This is like the closest I've ever become to famous! Yeet! (I can't believe I just said yeet) Anyways, BACK TO THE STORY! Disclaimer: Still don't own Percy Jackson or any characters other then the one I created, Sarah.**

* * *

 **Sarah's POV:**

I woke up and looked over at the clock. 5:23. Perfect. It was just early enough to hopefully prevent getting seen by somebody. I prayed that everyone was sleeping. I quickly dressed into the clothes Piper had given me and walked across the hall to the armory. I looked around and found my quiver and sword laying in the corner of the room. I picked it up and started looking around for arrows. I finally managed to gather about 20 arrows. I smiled, this should be enough to hold me over for a wile. I stuffed the arrows and sword into my quiver and shouldered it. I grabbed my bow and walked out of the room. I quickly sniffed myself out of curiosity. I still smelled good, nice.

I walked quietly up the stairs and tiptoed my way across the hall trying my best not to wake anyone up. I got up on deck and looked around, there didn't seem to be anybody watching. I walked over to the side of the ship. This was it, I was leaving. I would be free of these kids and their quest to save the world. I can go back to my fountain, live peacefully and scourge for my food. Maybe when I got older and earned enough money I would buy a ticket and go back to the U.S. and find wherever these kids stayed, until then I was going to stay happily talking to the market guy who gave me near rotten fish. I know my life doesn't sound like much but it was better than staying on this ship that caused nightmares, with this group of teenagers risking their lives to save the world. I would let them do that, they signed up for it, I was unwillingly dragged onto here and I was not about to die trying to help them out like that dream showed me.

I was about to hop over the side of the ship when I heard someone call me. "Sarah?" I looked over to see Leo staring at me with curiosity. "What are you doing?" He looked at me holding my weapons. "You're... leaving?"

I stared at him. He seemed almost upset that I was leaving. "I don't belong here. This isn't my quest. It's time for me to leave."

"No, you can't leave. We need you're help getting around Greece. You know your way around better than all of us combined. You can help us," he said walking up to me.

I stared at him angrily. "Is that all you guys want me here for? To help you out on your little quest? You guys don't care about me or making sure I'm okay, you never did! You saved me from that monster so that I could lead you around like some kind of tour guide!" I spat angrily. "Well, I'm not doing it. You guys can find your way around, it's not that big of a place. You'll be just fine without me. I'm out of here."

Leo grabbed my forearm and turned me back around to face him. I yanked my arm away. "Sarah, we don't want you just for your help. Sure it's great that you can help us out with our quest but you're also a demigod and it's dangerous living out here by yourself."

"I've been doing just fine for the past 7 years," I said.

"You can't stay out here for the rest of your life. You're gonna die. Eventually there's going to be a monster that's too big and you can't defeat it. If you stay with us, after this whole thing is over we can take you back home with us. There's this whole camp just for demigods. The shirt that you're wearing, Camp Half-Blood, that's what it's called. And it's full of Greek demigods from all over. It's like a safe house, it's protected so monsters can't get in and mortals can't see us. It's the safest place a demigod can be. And there's a whole other camp for Roman demigods too," Leo explained to me.

I looked down at the shirt I was wearing. Was there really a place I could go back to? A place that's safe with nice, comfy beds? Could I finally have a home again? "I don't know, Leo..."I said skeptically. It sounded too good to be true.

"C'mon, Camp Half-Blood is great. Plus, where else are you going to go? Do you even have anything to go back to? Anyone?" he asked pointing out to the dimly lit streets of Greece.

I sighed. I really didn't. And then something occurred to me. "If I go back with you guys to your camp, will I find out who my dad is?" I asked Leo hopefully.

"Yeah, you'll most likely be claimed like all the other demigod's. It's unusual for a demigod to go unclaimed when they're staying there. Oh, and about you're father, I've been thinking and I think I have a good idea who you're dad might be," Leo said smiling at me.

I looked up at Leo with disbelief in my eyes. Could he really have an idea? Could it be close? Would I finally find out who my dad is? I've been wondering ever since I found out my step dad wasn't my real dad. My mom never told me about my real dad, she died before she got the chance to. And my step dad didn't know much about him. "Who do you think it is?" I asked cautiously. I didn't want to get my hopes up.

"Have you ever tried healing or anything? Like just fixing a broken bone or a cut," he asked me.

I shook my head wondering what this had to do with my dad. "No, I've never really tried and I don't know a whole lot about it but I try to read any books I find and I did once read a book about it and I thought it was pretty cool. Why?"

"I think you should try sometime, just to see what happens. You said you like archery and music right?" I nodded. He continued, "Well, liking archery doesn't mean a whole bunch, I mean Frank is really good at archery and his dad is Mars. But you also said you like music which is still a pretty generic thing but still kinda helps to lead to one God. You also said you like reading and you seem to read people fairly well which would make me believe that it's Athena but you said you know you're mom so it has to be your dad. And after last night I figured we could safely cross off Hephaestus," he said. I thought back to last night and my failed attempt to make build something. I smiled slightly at remembering the small figure Leo had built for me, I had put it in my quiver before packing, I had full intentions of taking it with me.

I groaned wishing Leo would hurry up and just tell me who he thought my dad was. "Okay, so who do you think it is?" I asked getting frustrated.

"Well, this is just a theory and we should probably try different things to really look into it more but I'm pretty sure you're dad is Apollo. I mean, right now, that's the only thing I can really think of," Leo explained.

I thought for a minute. I didn't know much about Apollo. I tried to remember books I had read on Greek Gods. I'm pretty sure Apollo was the God of music, archery, healing, poems, and... the sun? Was he the God of that much? That didn't seem right. Maybe my memory was failing me. "Apollo?" I pronounced carefully, the word dancing on my tongue. "You think my dad is Apollo?"

"Well, like I said it's just a theory, but yes, that's what I'm thinking," Leo said smiling at me.

I smiled back. I couldn't believe it. We may have just figured out that my dad was Apollo. This was the greatest day of my life. I don't think I've been so happy in so long. Finally, a big mystery of my life was solved. I was so happy at Leo for figuring this out I could kiss him! I won't of course, that's way out of line, I mean, I just met the dude. "So, if I go with you guys to Camp, do you think he'll claim me?" I asked excitedly. My hopes where way up.

"Probably," Leo grinned at me.

"Oh my Gods, this is great!" I said flinging myself forward to give Leo a hug. In all honesty, I couldn't remember the last time I hugged somebody. "Thank you so much!"

Leo laughed and hugged me back. "No problem, _Sarita._ " He pulled out of the hug and gave me a look, "So, are you still gunna leave?"

I laughed, "Hell no! Are you kidding? I finally have a chance to learn for sure who my dad is and maybe, hopefully, meet him after all these years," I looked up at Leo hopefully. "Can you tell me more about Camp Half-Blood? Like, what does it look like and who's there?"

Leo looked at me and laughed happily, "Of course! Come sit down with me and I'll tell you all about it." I followed him to the middle of the deck where he stopped in front of the mast.

"What are you doing?" I asked slowly.

"I'm going up to the Crow's Nest. You're not afraid of heights are you?" I followed him up the net and into the Crow's nest. Once we got up there Leo looked at me with a big grin on his face. "Ta-da!" he yelled throwing his hands up. I looked out at the still dark city of Greece.

"Wow," I said as my mouth hung open. I had spent all these years in Greece and had never viewed it like this before. From way up here the city looked beautiful.

"Nice, huh? So, Camp Half-Blood. Let's see... Well, for one, you're welcome to stay there year round, that's what I do. Most people leave during the Fall for school and come back at the end of Spring, but if you have nowhere to go home to, you're welcomed to stay year round," Leo started.

I looked at him, catching on to something he may not have intentionally revealed or noticed he had said. "You have nowhere to go back to?" I asked.

He looked up at me, sadness in his eyes. "No, my mom died when I was eight. I was on the run until I was brought to Camp Half-Blood."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said quietly. Maybe I shouldn't have asked.

"It's fine. It sounds like you've been through as much as me," he joked playfully. It's pretty sad when you can joke about how much somebody understands what you've been through. You should never have to say "me too" about your mom dying and being left alone. "Anyways, camp," he said bringing the conversation back. I sat there listening and staring at the rising sun as he described how the cabins work. He described in full detail the strawberry fields and the way the waves calmly hit the sand down at the beach. He talked about all the different activities you could do, archery, rock climbing, sword fighting, and all the different classes you could take. I was lost in staring at the now pink sky and dreaming about how great it would be to go there and start a life. I could actually do something, I could learn, I could eat, I could sleep in a bed and have half brothers and sisters that actually cared about me. I could better my archery skills and learn to take care of patience and heal wounds. This whole camp sounded amazing and I couldn't wait for this quest to be over so I could go back. If I did anything now, it was for a start at a brand new life.

Leo stopped abruptly and I stared at him disappointed. I wanted to hear more about this camp. "Why'd you stop talking?" I asked sadly.

Down below us someone was yelling Leo's name, trying to find him. "Looks like we're being summoned, c'mon," he said and we climbed back down the rope to figure out what was wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

**I only have like 1 favorite and 100 views for this story. I feel like nobody reads this story :/ Maybe I just got too used to having a bunch of views and favs and follows from my other story that hit pretty damn well. Oh well, there's still lots of story left! :) Continue telling me how you like this story and what you would like to see. I will definitely take suggestions seriously and try to do it as much as possible. This ones longer than usual. Bare with me.**

* * *

 **Sarah's POV:**

Leo scurried down the net and I hurried down after him. We dropped to the floor to find Annabeth waiting looking very serious. "Oh, good you're here too, Sarah," Annabeth said looking at me nodding. I wondered what she could possibly want with me.

"What's up, Blondie?" Leo asked earning a glare from Annabeth.

"I was talking to Percy, trying to get anything I could possibly remember about the Athena Parthenos, when it occurred to me that I could know where it is, or at least something that will give us a clue," Annabeth said.

Leo furrowed his eyebrows, "Okay, so where is it?"

"It's this old city, Corinth. It's one of the oldest neighborhoods in Greece. It used to be a temple for Apollo. I know, I know, the Athena Parthenos is obviously Athena but this place is so old it may hold some clues to where the Athena Parthenos is or how we could find it. And, honestly, it's the best bet we have right now," Annabeth explained.

I looked at Annabeth trying to keep the anger out of my voice. "And I'm guessing you want me to take you there?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I was hoping you could. Do you know where it is?" she asked.

"I've never been there," I admitted. "But I have heard of it and I know where to go."

"Perfect!" Annabeth smiled. Her smile was a little creepy. It was like an I-just-got-the-most-amazing-idea-but-we-may-die-in-the-process kinda smile. It had this unnerving underlining to it that gave you a really bad feeling.

"Okay, so what do you want me for?" Leo asked trying to figure out where he fit into this whole process.

"Well, with Sarah here now, we're eight instead of seven so I figured we could split up evenly, four go to look, four stay back to watch the ship. And none of the couples really wanted to go," she said shooting a look at Piper, Jason, Frank, and Hazel. I hadn't even realized that they were coupled up like that. I knew Percy and Annabeth were together, it was obvious when I saw them fight, but I hadn't spent enough time with the others to notice it. That must have been why Leo was complaining to himself when I first met him. All of his friends were paired up except him, he was the odd one out, the seventh wheel. "So since we needed one more person, I was hoping you wanted to go?" Annabeth asked looking at Leo hopefully.

Leo looked a little hurt that he was the last one to be asked but still happy that they at least _wanted_ him to go, even if he was the last choice. The hurt quickly faded away and turned to only happiness. "Hell, yeah, let's do this!" he shouted with an enthusiastic grin. I wondered if the hurt had faded away so quickly because he was used to being the last pick, the last option. I felt a little annoyed at the others for making him feel that way. No one should ever feel lonely or like they don't matter. Being lonely sucks, I should know.

"Alright, everyone got their weapons?" Annabeth asked mostly to me. I nodded and gripped my bow tight. "Great, let's go," Annabeth said and led the way down the ship. Once we got on the ground everyone looked at me for where to go.

"Ummm, just give me a minute. I don't know where we are right now." They had taken me back to the ship unconscious so I didn't see where I was going. I looked around at my surroundings and finally figured out where I was. I didn't know the name but I knew the place. I nodded to them signaling that I knew my way and started walking. We walked for a while down alley ways and sidewalks. I tried my best to stay away from main streets since I figured it might be a little weird for people to see a couple of teenagers walking down the road with dangerous weapons. Although, in my years of living on the streets of Greece, I noticed that not many people actually acknowledged my bow. Maybe they didn't see it or just didn't care. They especially didn't see the monsters I fought. You would think that a hell hound would send people screaming away but they just walked passed like nothing was wrong. Maybe they only saw an angry dog.

I turned right and walked down a long, cracked road. Unless it was a main road, most of the streets where cracked in Greece. Maybe they kept it like that to keep up the ancient atmosphere or maybe they were just to lazy to fix it, whatever the reason it was extremely unnecessary. As the rode got worse I found myself staring down at the road focusing on where I was stepping and trying to make sure I didn't fall in an overly sized whole. Behind me Percy, Annabeth, and Leo kept tripping and they looked very unamused.

"Why are all these roads so destroyed?" Annabeth asked frustratingly as she tripped on a huge crack. Percy managed to catch her before she fell flat on her face.

I shrugged. "Dunno. This is worse than it usually is. It barely even looks like a road anymore," I noticed. It had basically just turned into dirt with big slabs of cracked cement in random places. I was trying to figure out if there was more dirt or cement at this point.

"Maybe that means we're getting closer," Percy offered in an optimistic voice.

"How much longer? My feet are starting to hurt," Leo complained. Me and Annabeth shot him a look. Leo just sulked and continued whining. "We should've came on some kind of vehicle. Why did we have to walk?" He asked Annabeth in an accusing voice.

Annabeth just glared at him. "Oh, stop complaining. Walking is good for you anyways."

"I should've built a car to bring us over here," Leo grumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "We should be there soon, Gods."

"How soon?" Leo started, "What is your definition of soon? Like five minutes or twenty minutes? Because my definition of soon is like thirty seconds-"

I cut him off. "-About 5 minutes!" I said getting annoyed.

"Actually, I have to agree with Leo here. This is a really long walk," Percy said.

"Oh my Gods, just please stop complaining we'll be there soon enough!" I yelled my patience running out. I was just as hot and tired of walking as them but complaining about it wasn't going to change anything.

Annabeth gave me a sympathetic look. "Boys," we both grumbled teach other rolling our eyes. We walked the rest of the way in silence and in about five minutes we had reached the ruins. We quickly walked down the maze of streets and reached the base of the old semi-building. I stopped there unsure of what to do next. I wasn't really sure of what Annabeth was looking for. I had never heard of the Athena Parthenos before so I wasn't sure what exactly to look for.

We stared up at the sky. "Well, I don't see a 50 foot statue," Leo said unhappily.

I stared at him with wide eyes. "A 50 foot statue? The Athena Parthenos is a 50 foot statue?" I asked in amazement.

"Well, it's closer to 40 feet but, yeah." Annabeth corrected.

I frowned. "I think we would see it if it were here," I noted.

Annabeth looked deep in thought. "Okay, so it's not here but there may be something to give us a clue of where it is," she mumbled mostly to herself.

"Well this was a waste," Leo said looking tired. His curly hair was stuck to his forehead, wet with sweat.

I looked over at Percy who was drenched in sweat. His stormy eyes scanned the ruins. "Annabeths right, there has to be something."

Leo sighed. "Oh, of course you agree with her, you're her boyfriend! Your opinion is biased," he complained. Everyone looked dead tired just from the walk but Annabeth and Percy refused to stop looking. I personally had no preference and did not care if they wanted to leave or not, I was only here as there GPS. I looked in a small puddle on the floor, my own hair was sticking up in crazy ways from the humidity and my face was red.

"C'mon, let's look around a little," Annabeth said walking up closer to the old columns.

"Ummm, I don't think we're supposed to go in there," I said eyeing the rope surrounding the large columns.

"It'll be fine. We'll be quick," she said ducking underneath the rope and walking into the rocks. Everyone else followed nervously.

We all stared up at the magnificent columns for a minute admiring them. "You have to admit," I said looking up and down the columns, "It's beautiful."

"I know, look at the lines and how they cross so perfectly. The fact that they were able to do this so long ago with little to no technology is incredible," Annabeth said her grey eyes trying to seize all that she saw in front of her.

"Alright, so what do you want us to look for?" Percy asked Annabeth. He was the first one able to look away from the ruins and focus back on the task at hand.

"Right," Annabeth said shaking her head to try and focus on what needed to be done. "Just try looking on the columns for any type of writing or clue that my say where the statue is."

We all circled the columns looking as closely as we could and trying to find anything that might hint at where it was. "Hey, Annabeth? What about numbers?" Leo called out crouching down and staring intently at one of the base rocks.

Annabeth ran over to where Leo was and looked at what he was pointing to. "What is it?" Percy asked walking over and I decided to join them.

"Some numbers, it looks like it could be coordinates," Annabeth said looking closer. "It's hard to make out though..."

"Well what can you make out so far?" I asked curiously trying to look over Annabeths shoulder but I couldn't see anything. Annabeth was too tall and the numbers were too small. Annabeth was really tall even compared to me and I was about 5'5 maybe 5'6. I wasn't sure I hadn't measured myself in a while.

"It looks like, 37.31...4? I'm going to assume that's a four. The first number is 37.3145. And then N for North." Annabeth said reading the number out loud.

Next to me Leo pulled out a pen and paper from his tool belt and wrote what she said down. "And the other number?"

"I'm trying but it's hard to read it," Annabeth said exasperated.

Leo stuck his hand in his tool belt and pulled something out. "Magnifying glass?" he asked handing it to Annabeth.

"Huh, yeah, okay," she said grabbing it from Leo's hand. She bent down close to the numbers and read them out loud. "26.5...4...4... another four? No wait, that's not a four. A nine?"

"Let me see," I suggested. Annabeth handed me the magnifying glass and I bent down and looked closely. It's a seven. The number is 26.5447 E." Next to me a tiny patch of grass caught on fire. I yelped and jumped back looking at Leo to see if he had done this. Leo shook his head and quickly stepped on the fire to put it out.

"Maybe it was from the magnifying glass," Percy suggested.

I shrugged. "Maybe." I looked at it warily and handed it back to Leo. Leo tucked it and the notepad back into his tool belt.

"So, are we done here?" I asked looking at Annabeth.

Annabeth looked a little regretful to leave. "I want to look around a little more to see if we can find anything else-"

"Hey! What are you doing? Get away from there!" I looked over to see security guard running over to us.

"I think we're done here," Percy said quickly backing up. We all nodded and started to run back down the hill of rocks, ducking underneath the rope. We ran down the hill and I looked back to see two security guards chasing us.

"Why are they still chasing us?" Leo yelled tumbling down the rocks. We had reached the bottom of the hill and was no longer close to the roped off area but they were still running after us. They should've stopped running after us by now.

"Run. Just run." I said. The fact that they were still following us bothered me. Something wasn't right. We all hurried down the hill trying not to trip and fall on the rocks when I heard a loud squak from behind. I looked back to see the two guards growing wings from their backs. "Um, guys," I said pulling on Percy's shirt to get him to look around.

They all turned around to see the same thing I saw. The guards were growing big, bat like wings. Their faces morphed into a snout with sharp talons and their nails turned to claws. "That's a problem," Leo said in a small voice. Next to me Percy gripped his sword and Annabeth brought out her knife. I figured they had the right idea and I grabbed my bow and loaded it with an arrow. I looked over and saw Leo clutching a three pound hammer. Seriously? The hammer again?

The bat like guards hissed at us with their sharp teeth barred. "What is that?" I asked. I never really ever knew what I fought, I just knew I had to kill them. I usually never thought about names.

"Furies," Percy said in an upset tone. I had a feeling he had a long history with these things.

"How do we defeat them?" I asked hopefully.

He shrugged. "Swing your sword at them." I rolled my eyes. Great, really helpful. The Furies ran at us and without thinking I shot an arrow. They dodged it and continued running at us.

I quickly loaded another arrow but I was starting to like running better. My fight or flight instincts had kicked in and right now they were saying flight. Still, I knocked another arrow. This time it hit one of their wings but just barely. It hissed and pulled the arrow out and broke it in half. Wow, what a waste of an arrow. That was a perfectly good arrow that I could have reused. I decided that it probably wouldn't appreciate me reprehending it for breaking the arrow and took a couple steps back in terror. The two Furies charged at us. One took on Percy and Annabeth, the other me and Leo. I shot an arrow at ours and it jumped in the air just barely missing it and began to hurdle down to us. Me and Leo quickly jumped out of the way and the Fury shot up right before it made impact with the ground. I knocked another arrow but it simply snatched it out of the air and threw it to the ground. I was starting to get very annoyed.

Next to me Percy and Annabeth seemed to be doing fairly well with their Fury. They had it pinned against a wall and it was already bleeding in a couple of places. Unfortunately for me and Leo, things weren't looking as good over here. The Fury lunged at Leo and we swung his hammer at it. He had somehow managed to light his hammer on fire and was now waving a blazing hammer through the air.

He swung down on it and hit its arm. I shot an arrow at his back while it was occupied with Leo. The fury moved right before it got to him and only grazed his back. He snarled in anger and swung at Leo's hammer knocking it out of his hand. I groaned. This thing seemed great at just barely missing the arrows. Maybe he was just really lucky. I wish I was that lucky.

I gave up on my bow for the moment and threw it on the ground along with my quiver. I pulled my sword out of my quiver and attacked the Fury. It spun around to face me and slashed its claws at my face. I leaned back and just barely missed them and swung my sword at it. It made contact with its arm and it howled in pain. Leo ran over and grabbed his hammer off the ground and hit the Fury in the back of its head. It seemed to anger him more than anything. I slashed my sword and managed to cut off one of its wings out of pure luck. It yelled in pain and lunged at me. I stuck my sword out but I was too late. Luckily Percy appeared next to me and he knocked the monster backward with his sword. Annabeth ran up next to us and joined our fight. They must have already killed their Fury. Show offs.

The Fury stood up and walked towards us. It seemed a little off balance with only one wing. It batted its wing and hit Leo in the face causing a curse from the small latino. Me, Percy, and Annabeth ran at the monster at the same time. The monster looked around unsure of which one of us to kill first. It settled on Percy and reached a clawed hand out. Percy stopped in his tracks and defended himself with his sword. Annabeth stabbed her small knife into its wing and made a tear. I ran around to the back of the monster and with a heave pushed my sword into its back. The monster cried in pain and fell to the floor before crumbling into a pile of gold dust.

I stared at the pile and picked up my sword. Leo stood up from the ground. "Why'd you guys come help us? We were doing just fine. We had everything completely under control," Leo said smoothing his hair down and extinguishing his flaming hammer.

"Oh, yeah, total control," Percy said sarcastically rolling his eyes. I walked over to my discarded bow and quiver and picked it up. I stuck my sword back into my quiver before throwing it over my shoulder.

I looked over at Leo who was smiling playfully, "Yeah, man, didn't you see my awesome moves? I totally had that monster down."

"Oh, yeah, sure, Leo, whatever you say," Percy said laughing.

Annabeth looked up at me and her eyes narrowed. For a minute I thought she was mad at me for something and I was trying to figure out what when she said, "Sarah, you're bleeding."

I looked at her surprised. "I am?" I asked and looked at my arms and torso. I didn't see any cuts.

"On your face," Annabeth said pointing at me and walking up, "Leo, hand me a towel."

Leo looked up to see me, worry on his face. He pulled out a small rag from his tool belt and tossed it to Annabeth. I watched as Annabeth walked up to me holding the rag. I didn't feel hurt. I wasn't in pain but Leo and Percy looked pretty worried. And then I felt a drop of blood on my left eye. I flinched and wiped it away but more seemed to come. "Here, come here," Annabeth said putting the small towel on my face. She gently dabbed and the pain started to set in. My face felt like it was on fire. "Is this from the Fury?"

"Y-yeah, it must be. I thought I dodged it but I guess I didn't," I stuttered. I could've sworn it had missed me. The adrenaline rushing through my body must have kept me from feeling any pain until the monster was gone.

"C'mon, let's start walking back. We need to get back, there's medical supplies on the Argo," Leo said coming over and standing next to me to make sure I was okay. I assumed the Argo was the ship. I had never thought to ask what the name of the ship was.

"Keep the rag on your face," Annabeth said and we walked down the long path back to the ship.


	8. Chapter 8

**Why do ppl that go around looking for pics that have song lyrics exist. Like why must you tattle tale on me for using song lyrics? IT'S A FREAKING SONGFIC LEAVE ME ALONE. just let me live my life and let my creativity ~flow~ but if I disappear and the account is gone and this story doesn't get an ending bc somebody told on me for writing what I feLT then pls promise me you will send a very angry email to the ppl who run this place for not letting you read what to you want to read** **and for not letting our creative juices ~flow~ Alright rant over**

 **Recommended Songs to Listen to While Reading:**

 **-Scars by Miranda Lambert**

 **\- and I can't think of another one but probably something by Imagine Dragons maybe It Comes Back To You idk**

 **WARNING: hint at child abuse**

* * *

As we walked back to the ship I held the rag up to my face to stop the blood as much as possible but it wasn't really working. I guess the cut was longer than I thought and not just over my left eye. I would try to soak up all the blood over my eye but then my right cheek would start leaking blood everywhere so I would move the rag but then I had blood in my eye. It was just a mess.

By the time we got back the towel was soaked in blood. It was a long walk. We climbed up into the ship and was immediately bombarded by the other four asking us how it went. When they saw me they gasped and asked what happened. Annabeth and Leo pushed them out of the way and quickly led me down to sickbay leaving Percy alone to answer the questions. I sat down on a bed and Annabeth grabbed another towel and soaked it before taking my bloody one away.

"This is going to sting a little, just bare with me, okay?" Annabeth said holding the wet rag. I nodded and she gently dabbed my cut. My face twisted up in pain. It stung like crazy. I hadn't felt this much pain in a long time. "Wow, it's really long and deep," Annabeth noted while making her way across my face with her towel. She finished cleaning my wound and I hoped we were done for good but then she asked Leo for the Neosporin. I groaned as Leo handed it to her. I wasn't prepared for the amount of pain that came.

Annabeth lightly rubbed it in and I tried my best to stifle a yell but it didn't work. I whimpered as Annabeth continued down my face. Why did this cut have to be so long? "I know, I know," said Annabeth sympathetically. I was in excruciating pain before she finally stopped. "Alright well, we can't really wrap it or anything because of its location but eat a small piece of this," she said handing me a tiny piece of ambrosia, "and try not to touch it or do anything crazy. It should hopefully heal pretty fast. And I hate to tell you this but I think you're going to have a scar," Annabeth explained before walking out of the room. I frowned and made my way over to a mirror. It couldn't be _that_ bad could it?

I was wrong. I looked in the mirror and gasped a little. I red line ran diagonally across my face starting just above my left eye, through my eyebrow, across the bridge of my nose and down my right cheek. It looked worse in some places than others. The cut across my eyebrow was pretty deep, across my nose was a little lighter, and across my cheek was much deeper than the rest. My cheek was still slightly bleeding and I wondered if I should put a bandage on just that part.

I lightly traced my finger across the cut. I was pretty upset that I had it. The fact that it was so long and going across my face sucked because it dragged so much attention. Leo walked up to me and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about it, _princesa,_ it looks fine. Plus, now you've got a cool battle scar," Leo smiled at me reassuringly. I smiled back weakly. I was thankful for Leo trying to make me feel better but I was still pretty bummed about having it. Plus, it still really hurt.

I shrugged and looked over at Leo, "Nothing I can do about it now. I'm stuck with this forever, might as well get used to it."

"Scars aren't that bad. Like I said they make you look tough and like you've bee through a lot," Leo said giving me a wink.

I looked at him curiously, "Do you have any scars?"

He got quiet and his face fell a little. "Yeah a couple," he said in a low voice.

"From where?" I asked letting my curiosity get the best of me. As soon as I said it I regretted it. That was personal information and I should've never tried to find that kind of thing out.

"A couple of different places. I have some from working on machines, some from monsters, some from really terrible foster homes," Leo said trying to pass it off as casual.

"Foster homes?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. Damn, I'm such an idiot. I should just stop talking.

"Yeah, after my mom died I was sent around to different foster homes and a couple had some really bad parents," he explained sadly. I understood what he meant, I didn't have the best step parents.

"I'm sorry," I whispered quietly, "I shouldn't have asked, I overstepped there," I apologized.

"No biggie," Leo said giving me a smile. "It's strange, I find it easy to talk to you about stuff that I usually don't mention. Maybe it's cause we've been through a lot of the same stuff." I stared at him thinking. Maybe the same way I could tell who came from a rich family and who was really happy, he could tell who came from sucky homes and living off the streets. "Now come on, I'm sure there's a lot of questions that need to be answered," Leo said grabbing my hand and pulling me up the stairs and out on deck.

When we reached upstairs everyone was talking about what had happened. Annabeth was explaining the numbers she had found and what they meant. Me and Leo joined the group and Hazel looked over at me and saw my cut running across my face. "Hey, you okay?" she asked me with a polite smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just stings a little," I said giving her a smile back. We continued talking about what we had learned there.

"I'm going to go try and find out where exactly these coordinates are," Annabeth said walking off downstairs.

"Alright, I say we go eat," Leo said to the group. "I don't know about you guys but I'm starving," he said patting his stomach.

"I'll stay and watch the ship," Jason said staying up on deck. The rest of us walked to the mess hall to eat.

We walked into the room and saw a small man with tiny goat legs. "Hey, cupcakes, fight any cool monsters lately?" he said kicking his legs in the air widely causing him to fall to the floor. He quickly stood up and dusted himself off. "Remember to call me if there's any trouble. I'll show those monsters not to mess with me!" he shouted before leaving the room with a couple cans of soup.

I raised my eyebrow as he walked out of the room. "That must be the Satyr," I said suspiciously.

Piper laughed. "Yeah, that's Coach Hedge. He's a little crazy." We all sat down and I looked at my plate wishing for some _Vaca Frita con_ _croquetas._ I stared hungrily at the plate and dug in as soon as it appeared. Two nights in a row with amazing food. I was living life.

We all ate dinner with friendly conversations. Annabeth left early to try and figure out where the coordinates were and Percy followed later after her. Once we all finished we went off to our cabins to sleep. Or for me, the sick bay to sleep. It seemed like that's where I spent most of my time nowadays. I guess I couldn't really complain though. I mean, at least I have a place to sleep. That was a huge improvement from my alleyway box.

Before I was able to slip below deck, however, Piper called me. "Hey, Sarah, why don't you come to my cabin quickly before you go to sleep so I can give you a new pair of clothes to wear. You've been wearing that for two days," she said pointing to my clothes. I hadn't really thought about changing clothes. For me, two days in a row was nothing, but it occurred to me that most people wore a different outfit everyday. I nodded to her and follow her to her cabin. When we got there she walked over to her drawers and pulled out a pair of shorts and a black tank top. "Here," she said handing it to me.

I looked at the clothes in my hand. I never really wore this type of clothes since it wasn't very practical for living on the streets. I took the clothes gratefully, however. I wasn't about to complain about someone being generous enough to lend me their clothes. Maybe I could use a fashion style change anyways. "Thank you," I said with a smile and turned to walk out. I caught my face in a mirror and I stared for a second. I still wasn't use to seeing the scar there and, in all honesty, I had forgotten it was there in the past hour. Piper seemed to notice me staring.

"Hey, you look fine. I wouldn't worry about it too much," she said referring to my scar.

I smiled up at her. "I know, just not used to seeing it there."

She nodded in understanding and I turned to walk out the door. "Hey, Sarah," Piper said and I turned around to face her once again. "I'm sorry about being so rude when you first got here. I shouldn't have expected you to trust us and tell us everything right away, and I feel really bad for using my charmspeak on you."

This time I nodded. "I'm sorry too, I wasn't exactly being the most cooperative at the time."

Piper smiled and half stepped towards me as if she was going to hug me but decided against it. "Night, Sarah," she said turning back to her bed.

"Night, Piper," I replied and walked down to Sick Bay. I changed into my pajamas and laid down in bed. I wasn't asleep for very long when the same nightmare from the night before woke me up. I woke up with sweat dripping down my face and a scream lodged in my throat. I gulped down the scream and looked across my dark bedroom to the time. 2:39. I groaned. I laid back down and desperately tried to go to sleep but every time I closed my eyes the nightmare came crashing back into my mind. After about thirty minutes of trying to go back to sleep I finally gave up and changed into the new clothes Piper had given me. There was no going back to sleep anymore for me.

I walked quietly out of the room and up the stairs trying my best not to wake anyone up. I needed to go up on deck and just clear my mind. When I walked up I saw Hazel leaning on the railings looking at the water below. I walked up slowly to her and stood against the rail next to her. Hazel was always very nice to me and I felt like I could easily have a conversation with her. She would be a good person to talk to to get my nerves to calm down.

Hazel jumped a little when I got next to her. "Oh, Sarah, you scared me a little bit," she said quietly looking up at me slightly ashamed.

I gave her an apologetic smile back. "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that," I mumbled.

"It's fine," she said looking up at me with a wide smile. "Why are you up so early?" she asked me with a quizzical look.

"Couldn't sleep," I admitted but I left out the nightmare part. She seemed to understand that it was because of a nightmare. I guess demigods have nightmares frequently.

She nodded and looked back down a the small waves crashing into the boat. "Did you know I get seasick?" she asked.

I gave her a weird look. The comment was out of the blue and I laughed a little. "Even when we're not moving?" I asked.

"It's not as bad when we're not moving but yeah." She giggled a little. "It's hard for me to sleep with all the movement. I'm not sure when the last time I got a full night of sleep was."

I frowned. "I'm not sure anyone on this ship has gotten the best sleep in a while," I noted thinking about all the tired faces of the crew.

Hazel laughed, her curly hair bouncing up and down, "You've got a point there."

Silence fell upon us for a little as we both lost conversation. I searched my mind for a conversation stater and unfortunately blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "So, you and Frank are like, a thing?" I asked and almost face palmed myself as soon as it came out of my mouth.

Hazel blushed, "Yeah," she said quietly her face shying away.

"Sorry," I groaned. "I was just trying to think of something to talk about and that's the first thing that came to mind."

Hazel laughed lightly. I guess she thought it was funny that there was no filter between my brain and mouth. "It's fine, really. We met at Camp Jupiter. It's like the Roman equivalent of Camp Half-Blood," she explained. I remembered Leo saying something like that.

"I have a question, it's a little off topic but," I shrugged, "How do I know if I'm Roman or Greek?" I asked Hazel.

She brought her eyebrows together thinking for a moment. "I guess you'll know when you're Father claims you. Each God has a different name in Greek and Roman so maybe they'll be a slight difference in how he claims you. Well, _almost_ every God. Apollo is the same in Greek and Roman," she explained thoughtfully.

I groaned and Hazel looked at me confused. I figured I might as well tell her what Leo told me. "Leo thinks Apollo is my dad," I explained. She nodded but still didn't seem to quite know why I was upset. "You said Apollo is the same in both Greek and Roman," I continued, "So how am I supposed to know if I'm Greek or Roman if he's virtually the same person in both?"

It seemed then to click in Hazel's mind. "Oh!" she said in understanding then she frowned trying to figure out how I would know. "Hmm, I'm not sure. Maybe which Camp he claims you in will be what it is. To be honest, I always assumed you were Greek since we found you in Greece," She admitted. I thought for a minute. Could me being left here be on purpose? Was there a reason why I was left in Greece and not Rome or Egypt or anywhere else? Was it destined or just a coincidence? "It makes since that your father is Apollo though," she said abruptly. "I see why Leo thought that. It's definitely a possibility."

I nodded and started thinking about everyone else's parentage and it occurred to me that I didn't know Hazel's. "Who's your Godly Parent?" I asked her curiously.

Hazel seemed to become a little quieter as if she didn't particularly like her heritage. "Pluto, the God of the Underworld," she said and I understood why she seemed reluctant about it. Being a child of the God of death must really suck. I couldn't help but think it was strange that her of all people, was a daughter of the Underworld. She was always so kind and helpful. Nothing about her said Death.

"How did everyone meet?" I asked and she stared at me for the randomness of the question. "Like, how did this whole thing happen? The quest, you guys meeting?"

Hazel nodded understanding my question. "It's a long story," she said. She looked out at the night sky, "But I suppose we have time. Plus, it's only fair that you fully understand what you're helping with," She said and with that she explained how they all met and came together. She told me about their smaller quests and how Jason and Percy where switched and given amnesia. She told me how Leo built this ship so him, Piper, Jason, and Annabeth could fly over to Camp Jupiter to pick up her, Frank, and Percy. She caught me up on everything that had happened on the quest up to when I got on the ship. By the time she finished the sun was up and a couple demigods where up and eating and getting ready for the day.

I thanked her for telling me the story, it helped me understand just exactly was going on. She told me it was no problem and together we walked over to eat when Coach Hedge walked over to watch the ship for the time being. I walked with her to the Mess Hall thinking that I may have made a new friend and knowing that I understood everyone in a much better light than before.

* * *

 **Vaca Frita con croquetas = Fried Beef and croquettes**


	9. Chapter 9

**I feel like there's about three major people who really like this story. I keep this going for them and also cause I really like writing this and have so many ideas. But those 3 ppl are the real MVP's. Love ya guys. Also love whoever else is reading this and gotten this far in the story, thank you. Don't worry there's a lot more to come. I'm thinking there's probably gunna be like 15 chapters or something. Also, I'm at over 400 views which is pretty damn good I'm stoked thanks guys damn. I had to rewrite like half of this because it didn't save I'm so upset. I suggest** **listening to I'll Fight by Daughtry and Who We Are by Imagine Dragons while reading this. BTW this is hella long. Sorry.**

* * *

I walked into the Mess Hall and sat down. I looked at the plate and silently asked for some warm waffles with syrup on the top. I took a bite and smiled. It tasted amazing. I was digging into my waffles when I heard Annabeth clear her throat slightly. Everyone looked up at her expectantly. "So, I've been reading-"

"Shocker," Leo mumbled and I tried my best to suppress a smile.

Annabeth continued without acknowledging Leo, "And I found out where the coordinates are. It's this cave called the Cave of the Apocalypse. I'm going to go there with Percy and try to find the Athena Parthenos, or at least something that hints at it." Everyone nodded and I turned back to my waffles to continue eating but Annabeth continued. "While I was reading I came across something that might help us defeat Gaea. It's a torch that holds Greek Fire that is said to be burning since almost the beginning of time. I was thinking about the line from the prophecy 'To storm or fire the world must fall' and maybe the world, in this case, isn't the actual world, but Gaea." Everyone stared at her wide eyed and she smiled please that every was amazed by her revelation. She continued, "Well, if it is Gaea, then what better way to defat her than by a flame thats almost as ancient as her?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. "So, where's the torch?" Jason questioned.

"It's said to be at Olympia, the origin of the Olympics. So, I was thinking, while Percy and I go to the cave, you can go to Olympia," Annabeth said then she turned to look at me. "Do you know where that is?" she asked me.

I nodded with my mouth full of waffles. I quickly swallowed and spoke up. "Yeah, I've been there before but not for very long. Nobody there really gave any food to homeless people. The tourists tended to turn the other way and complain to anybody that worked there that we were 'ruining the experience,'" I mumbled ruling my eyes. I never did like tourists. They acted as if us being there was ruining their day when in reality we were the ones with ruined lives. "Anyways, yeah, I know where it is," I finished realizing I had accidentally rambled off a little.

"Great," Annabeth said looking back up at everyone else. "Now we just need about two more people to go with her."

"Frank and I will go," Hazel offered quickly. I smiled back at her thankful that she had volunteered before anyone I didn't really know, like Jason or even Piper, volunteered. Unfortunately, Frank was one of the people I didn't really know and Hazel had volunteered him. Frank seemed slightly annoyed that his girlfriend had volunteered him without asking. He shot me a glance that made it seem like he was mostly upset because I was going. I looked down at my waffle upsettingly, knowing he was upset because of me. Frank agreed reluctantly with Hazel.

"Perfect, we'll leave once we finish eating," Annabeth said taking her last couple bites of food. Her and Percy got up to leave. I took a bit of waffle knowing it could very well be one of my last meals, I prayed it wouldn't be. Once I finished I ran downstairs to grab my bow and sword. I hoped I wouldn't have to use my sword this time since it didn't end very well last time. I walked upstairs and found Hazel, Frank, Jason, and Piper talking on deck waiting for me.

They smiled at me and I waved back looking around for Leo who seemed nowhere in sight. "Where's Leo?" I blurted out. I didn't know why I asked it, I just knew I shouldn't have. I would just have to try and play it off as casual.

"Down in the engine room,' Jason said without a second thought. Piper, however, gave me a strange look and studied my face as if trying to read my mind. She finally shrugged it off and turned back to Jason.

"Are you ready?" Hazel asked me. I nodded. "Alright, we're heading off," she said to Jason and Piper.

"Okay, good luck!" Piper said enthusiastically and we walked off the ship. I couldn't help but be a little disappointed that Leo hadn't come up to say bye or wish us good luck. I mean, there was the possibility that I didn't make it back alive. I shook my head trying to get those negative thoughts out. I couldn't think like that.

We started walking along the cobbled roads when I stopped suddenly. A thought occurred to me and I mentally groaned. "How are we gunna get there? It's way to far to walk."

Hazel frowned. "Maybe we could take a bus?"

Frank shot me an annoyed look. "Why didn't you mention this earlier?" he asked me angrily.

"I didn't think about it! I found out about this whole idea the same time as you!" I shouted back.

Hazel stepped in between us urging us to break it up. "It's fine, relax, I'll try to call Arion and see if he can take us," she said. I gave her a quizzical look. "My horse," she answered. Oh, she meant the horse that she came riding in on that seemed faster than the speed of sound. Hazel put her fingers in her mouth and let out an ear piercing whistle. We waited for about a minute before we decided that he wasn't coming. Hazel looked up at us sheepishly. "He likes to come when he wants, I can't really make him come," she apologized.

I waved my hand dismissively. "It's fine, we'll just catch a bus," I said giving her a reassuring smile. "They run all around and come often. It'll be fine."

"Okay, but we don't have any money," Frank pointed out.

"Leave the money to me. You guys just head over to the nearest bus station and get in line to buy some tickets for Olympia," I said. They gave me a nervous look but nodded and started walking away. I walked over to a busy street and once I was pretty sure they were out of view I set to work. I casually slipped into the crowd and started walking slowly. I looked around for any easy targets. I laid my eyes on a woman talking on her cell phone holding big purse. I walked up behind her and quick pulled out a small, two pocket wallet. I pulled out a couple dollars and stuck it back in the purse before dodging away unseen. I felt bad for doing it but desperate times calls for desperate measures. I had done it before multiple times while living on the streets but only when it was necessary. Lately I had been trying to stay away from it and when I did pit pocket I only took what was necessary.

I walked over to the bus station hoping that Frank and Hazel wouldn't ask where the money came from. When I reached them they were the next in line. I quickly jumped in line with them and handed them the couple of dollars. Hazel took it in her hand and looked up at me curiously. "How did you get it?" She asked me cautiously.

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "I, uhh, begged some people for it," I lied.

Hazel looked at me with big eyes. "You stole this!" she shouted at me.

"Shh! Not so loud! You're going to get us in trouble," I said in a whisper trying to hush her.

"I can't use this!" She shouted in a whisper.

Frank looked at her. He seemed a little reluctant to use the money too but spoke softly to Hazel, "It's the only choice we've got."

Hazel sighed. "I can't do this," she said sticking the money out. I heard the guy at the counter yell for the next person in line.

"Then I'll do it," I said quickly grabbing the money out of her hand and turning around to face the guy at the counter. I put on a smile and handed him the money. "Three tickets to Olympia please."

He took the money and ripped out a couple of tickets. "Next bus comes in five minutes. The stations a couple of blocks away, you might want to hurry," he said in a bored tone handing me the tickets.

"Thank you!" I shouted before quickly pulling Hazel and Frank out of the station and around the corner to the station. "Come on, we need to hurry if we want to make it," I said walking quickly to the bus station. We got there and had very little time to breathe before the bus appeared. We hopped on the bus, and took our seats. Hazel and Frank sat down on a bench and I sat down on the one behind. We talked for a while on what we planned to do when we got there until a young man sat down next to me and we had to stop talking before he started thinking that we were crazy. About 15 minutes later we reached our stop and got off the bus. We walked through the thick crowds of tourists until we reached the arc that served as the starting point for the original Olympics. It was nearly impossible, however, to get there because it was so packed by tourists taking pictures.

"Alright, let's start looking around," Hazel said walking to the brick wall. We headed across down the wall looking for any type of torch but we couldn't fine anything. We reached the main tunnel and when I looked down it I saw a tall young women staring at us.

"Uhh," I said looking over at Hazel.

"Hm?" She asked me absent mindidly.

I pointed through the tunnel and looked to see that the woman had vanished. "Um, never mind," I said quickly. It must have been my imagination. It was probably just some tourist or a worker that recognized me from before and was headed to call the police. I prayed it wasn't the latter. We continued walking around the perimeter trying to find anything we could. We walked for a while but we couldn't find any signs of a torch. I looked down the tunnel and again saw the lady. She had long brown hair tied back in a ponytail and was wearing battle armor. It occurred to me that tourists usually don't walk around in armor. I grabbed Hazels arm, not taking my eyes away from the woman. She was starring back at me and it was as if we were having a staring contest. "Hazel. Hazel!" I hissed.

"What?" She asked looking at me. "What are you looking at?" She asked trying to follow my gaze.

I pointed slightly at the woman. "Her. I keep seeing her."

Hazel followed my finger to the woman. "Who is she?" She whispered.

"I don't know but I think we should talk to her, come on." I walked forward and Hazel quickly grabbed Frank and pulled him along. I slowly walked up to her, never breaking eye contact. She stared down at me as we walked up, she was taller than me, about Franks height. I walked up to her and just stared for a couple seconds trying to figure out what to say. I glanced at Hazel for help and the lady smiled triumphantly, I wasn't sure about what. Maybe we were having a staring contest. "Umm, hi," I said awkwardly.

The lady looked down on me upsettingly. "That is no way to address the Goddess of Victory!" She shouted getting ready to turn away.

Hazel and Frank looked shock and then quickly bowed down, "Lady Victoria, I am sorry, we did not recognize you," they said politely. Hazel quickly pulled me by the arm and forced me to do the same. I wasn't crazy about bowing down to somebody but I guess you do what you have to do.

"I am not Victoria!" she shouted angrily at us and we quickly stood up straight. "I am Nike, Goddess of Strength, Speed, and Victory! Do not mention my other self, it is hard enough to stay as one person without you trying to switch me over too!" I wasn't really sure what she was talking about but I went with it.

"I-I'm sorry Lorde Nike, please forgive us," Hazel basically pleaded. Nike nodded slightly and started to turn around.

"Wait! Nike- uh, Ma'am," I stuttered. How was I supposed to address her properly? I wasn't exactly taught this. She turned back to me and gave me a stare that could kill. I wasn't sure how I was still breathing. "Ma'am, please. I saw you standing there watching us. May I ask you why?" I asked hopefully. Was it okay to ask a Goddess what she was doing here?

Nike seemed slightly upset but let it go. "This is Olympia, this is the spot where the Olympics began, it holds the essence of victory itself. It is where I came to be widely known," she stated as if it where obvious. "I believe it is more appropriate to ask _you_ what you are doing here."

"We came seeking for a torch that holds what is said to be the longest standing flame of Greek Fire. Do you know where we could find it?" Frank asked politely.

"Ah, the Torch of Victory. Yes, that is one of my main tools, I lit that fire myself, that's why it will never die out." She said proud of her accomplishments.

"Well, could you like give it to us? Or at least tell us where to find it?" I asked hopefully. Next to me Frank and Hazel glared at me for being so improper. I flinched involuntarily at the glare Nike was giving me too. Maybe I should work on my social skills a little.

"I am not going to simply _give it_ to you," she spat angrily. "If you want the Torch of Victory then you must work for it and be victorious. After all, it can only be passed in Victory." She raised her golden tipped spear and looked down on us. "Are you up to the challenge?"

I looked at Frank and Hazel to be sure but they seemed to flustered to speak. "Uhh, yeah, sure I guess," I said looking back at her.

She seemed to grow taller in height and I wondered if we were supposed to fight her because if that was the case, we were royally screwed. She raised her spear up to the sky and I couldn't help but wonder if normal people could see what was happening. Nobody was screaming so I guess not. The golden wreath around her head shook and seemed to grow in length. I looked at her spear which had vines wrapping around it. Slowly the vines reached the floor and assembled into a small shape of a man, about half my height, made of leaves.

I looked at the vine man and couldn't help but laugh. "That's what we're fighting?" I asked still laughing. "But it's just a pile of leaves! It's kinda cute actually. I might take one as a pet." The leaf man seemed offended by my comment and thorns stood up out of its body ready to poke an eye out. "I'm guessing you don't like balloons very much," I noted looking at the spikes warily.

"Ha! Do you really think that you can defeat my minions so easily?" She asked in a challenge.

"Yeah, watch," I said pulling out my bow and arrow and knocking one at it. It hit the leaf man square in the face area and the creature let out a strange hiss before turning into a pile of gold dust. "See? Easy." I said smiling.

"Umm, Sarah, maybe you shouldn't anger her," Hazel said quietly to me, fear in her eyes.

I turned back to see what she was so afraid of. Nike's eyes were now shining gold. "Well if it was so easy then let's see how well you do against 100 of them," She smiled wickedly and vines started running down from her head and staff again making tons of leaf men. This time they seemed a little bigger and stronger. Their leaves were gold and their thorns were even longer and sharper than before. I let out a small whimper. Mark this as the last time I piss off and challenge a Greek God. Or any God for that matter.

We watched in horror as she made more and more. "You can stop anytime now," I said in a quiet whimper. We were so outnumbered it was ridiculous. Eventually she stopped making them and I looked out into a sea of golden leaves with incredibly sharp thorns. I was starting to wish that my bow was a weed waker.

Nike glared down at us, a hunger in her eyes. "Ready, set, GO!" She shouted and at the sound of 'Go' her leaf minions were charging at us. Me, Frank, and Hazel barely had time to get ready before they were right in front of us. Me and Frank quickly shot arrows at the leafs while Hazel swung her long sword whacking them in half before turning into a pile of gold dust. We were doing pretty good and had the first couple ranks down when I ran out of arrows. I groaned and pulled out my sword. When was I going to be able to stop using this thing? I wasn't the best at sword fighting and it took me longer to defeat the monsters with the sword than with my bow and arrows.

I chopped down a couple then looked up to see that there was still more than half of the army left. We were going to be here forever. I heard Frank curse and looked over to see that he had run out of arrows too. My eyes turned wide as I watched him turn into a rhino. How was that even possible? Damn, I wish I could turn into a rhino, or any animal for that matter. Hazel quickly climbed on top of Frank the rhino and he started off through the dangerous bushes. I quickly chopped some weed men down but there was too many of them. They started to close in on me backing me up against a wall.

I swung my sword at them wildly hoping for the best when Frank, who was still a rhino, came plowing through to where I was standing. He stomped on the men turning a couple to smushed leaves and a couple to dust. Hazel was using her sword to continue whacking them in half. I looked up. About half of them left. Frank had gotten rid of the ones around me and I rushed forward to help. We continued to swing and squash the leaf men. There was about thirty left when I saw them running away. "Hey, look! They're leaving! We won!" I shouted happily. Then I looked up and watched to see what they were doing. I had celebrated too early. The tiny leaf men were forming together, their vines twisting around each others to create one giant, thorny, leaf man. It stood about ten feet tall and six feet wide. Frank stopped next to me (still a rhino) with Hazel still on his back to see the giant wall of thorns and leaves.

I looked over at Frank who looked ready to charge and I prayed his horn was as sharp as their thorns. Frank bared his rhino horn and ran at the giant monster. He crashed into the belly of it and came back out whining a little. The giant swung its sharp arm at Frank. "Look out!" I shouted and frank managed to turn into a bird just in time for him and Hazel to fall out of the way. Frank flew down to me and changed back into a human.

"Keep Hazel back and away, what I'm about to do is dangerous," He said. I was about to protest that everything we were doing was dangerous but he ran away turning back into a rhino as he ran. I quickly grabbed Hazel's arm and pulled her back and away like Frank had told me to. Hazel shouted in protest. I watched as Frank continuously plowed into the leaves causing them to sake and fall back a little.

"We need to go help him out!" Hazel shouted trying to pull her arm away from my hand.

"No, I told Frank I would keep you back. We can't even touch the thing with out getting pricked," I told her as calmly as I could.

"We can't just leave him there to try and defeat it by himself!" she insisted. I watched and knew she was right. I looked around, desperate for an idea.

"Alright, fine. I'll go out and help him. You have to stay here, okay?" I said. Hazel looked upset but she nodded. I quickly ran out and grabbed a small torch. It wasn't the Torch of Victory. The fire was normal and nothing abut it radiated power. Still, it would have to do. I held the torch out in front of me and ran at the giant. I jumped over a vine that swung at me and slid between its legs. I stuck out my sword and slashed at its leg. I tried to light it on fire with the torch but I was too far away to get it to catch fire. I quickly jumped back up and dashed back around the monster. Another vine reached out to grab me and I chopped it away with my sword. Frank continued to ram it with his rhino horn.

I looked over to see Hazel gripping her sword getting ready to jump in. "Hazel, no!" I shouted trying to warn her to get back. The thing swung at me while I was preoccupied and hit my legs with a vine sending me sprawling to the ground. The torch fell out of my hand and rolled away. I cursed silently. The vine reached down and wrapped around my legs and brought me up into the air. I screamed in pain as the vines pricked me all over my legs. I frantically swung my sword and managed to cut the vine. I fell crashing to the floor on top of the vine. I got up and ran over to the torch. I looked up to see Hazel standing next to the monster gripping her long sword. The monster lashed out another vine at her. "Hazel, MOVE!" I shouted desperately running towards her but I was too late. It hit her squarely in the chest and she went flying back. The vine then wrapped around her and picked her off the ground. I jabbed my sword into the monster and it growled a little but didn't drop her.

I held the torch in my hand but I couldn't set it on fire until Hazel was safely to the ground. If I set it aflame while it was still holding Hazel then she would be burned too. I jumped around trying to get the monster to notice me. Maybe I could get it to drop Hazel if it was paying attention to me. "Hey! Mr. Plantman! Over here!" I shouted waving my arms around like an idiot. This was the stupidest plan I've ever had. The plant turned to look at me. "Come get me you overgrown weed!" I shouted. It threw a vine at me and I lunged out of the way. It swung another at me and I chopped it down with my sword.

I looked over to see Frank had turned into and eagle and was flying at the vine that was holding Hazel. I jumped over another vine. Frank flew up and cut the vine in half with his beak sending Hazel to the floor. I quickly threw the torch at the giant plant and ran over to try and catch Hazel. I watched as Frank desperately few down in hope to catch her but we were both too late. She fell to the ground landing on her leg and flipped to her side. I quickly ran up to her to make sure she was okay. I put my fingers to her neck. She had a pulse but she was unconscious. I tried my best to stop the bleeding from her stomach, back and chest. It wasn't anything crazy but she was still bleeding from a lot of different places.

Frank landed next to me and turned back into a human. "Hazel!" He shouted grabbing her from me and desperately trying to wake her up. Next to me I saw the weeds burn, completely submerged in flames. I thought that would kill it but it simply raised a giant, flaming fist, ready to slam it down on us. I did the only thing left to do, I just prayed it would work, otherwise we would be overcooked Demigods.

"Stop! We give up! We surrender!" I shouted throwing my hands up in defeat. The giant arm above us stopped and the weeds immediately fell to the floor and grew deep into the soil. Nike appeared next to us with a wide smile.

"Ha! I knew you wouldn't be able to defeat me or my minions. Be gone you puny demigods, you do not deserve the Torch of Victory." She said with a sneer and a wave of her hand. She quickly turned around and disappeared into a cloud of smoke. I turned back to Frank who was still holding Hazel in his arms.

"What do we do?" he asked quickly, worry in his eyes.

"Do you have any Ambrosia?" I asked him. He shook his head. I frowned trying to think of ideas. "We can't walk back to the ship, t's too far and we can't take her on a bus like that, they'll call the police. And if we called an ambulance then they'll take her to the hospital, they'll start asking questions, they'll want to see parents. We'd never get out of there. They would probably call the police on us too." I muttered thinking out loud. "Do you have any way to call thee others and get them to come over here?" I asked Frank.

He shook his head sadly holding Hazel to his chest trying to think of ideas. "I don't know what to do. We need to get Hazel back quickly-" he was cut off by a blur of brown and black streaking by us. It turned around and stopped next to us. It was Hazel's horse, Arion. Arion wined at the sight of Hazel. "Arion!" Frank shouted and the horse neighed and almost seemed to throw him a dirty look. Could horses do that? Could they give people bad looks? "Arion, please, help us. Take us back to the ship so we can heal Hazel." Arion stepped up to Frank hesitantly, unsure of him climbing on top of him. "Look, I need to ride you, Hazel can't ride you by yourself, she's unconscious. Just let me, this once. For Hazel," Frank pleaded to the horse.

"Why are you talking to him like he's a human and understands you?" I asked curiously. It seemed kinda weird to me.

"Because he is, I mean, he does. He understands us." Frank said looking at Arion helplessly. Arion reluctantly stepped up and allowed Frank on top of him. I walked up to hop up behind him but Frank held his hand up. "There's not enough room. He can't hold the weight of all of us."

I looked up at Frank unsure of what he was trying to say. "But, you'll come back and pick me up after you drop her off, right?" I asked.

"I can't. Arion doesn't let anyone other than Hazel ride him. Just doing this is pushing it. You'll have to find your way back by yourself," Frank said and with that they ran way in a streak of color leaving me behind in the dust.

"Okay. No problem. See you later," I said in a small voice to the dirt they had left behind. I sighed and grabbed my bow and sword and set off on the long walk ahead of me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys I'm back! I want to give a shout out at who seems to be my #1 fan Awolf24. You are the best. You comment like constantly and keep encouraging me to keep writing. So a big Thank You to you! Also a big thank you to KittyKofficial who has been reading this since the day the first chapter came out and was my very first comment to encourage me to keep this going. You will get a kind of third of what you wanted in the comments :P just read. This chapter and next chapter you'll see a little of the third thing you wanted. Love Ya! Hope everyone else is enjoying this and again thank you to everybody who reads this and has commented, favorited, and/or followed this story. Can I just say that I had no intentions of this becoming a whole chapter. This was supposed to be only half of a chapter but it got really long. I recommend listening to Thief and Polaroid by Imagine Dragons.**

* * *

I walked along the cracked street kicking rocks as I went. The sun was out, it was hot, and I was alone. I looked down at my clothes which had spots of Hazels blood still on it. I was still in slight disbelief that they had just ran off and left me here to go back and fend for myself. The sun was rising over head and sweat was steadily making its way down my face. I stopped on a bench and looked at my legs. They were bleeding in a couple spots from the thorns. I found some thorns still stuck in my legs and painfully pulled them out. "Ouch," I muttered, rubbing my leg. I looked up at the sky, it looked almost noon, I had been walking for probably a little over an hour so far.

I continued walking down the old cobbled road. Maybe I should just stay in Greece. I could go back to my alley, live my life. I didn't have to go back to the ship, I wasn't necessary. Like the wolf man in my recurring dream said, I was a spare. They didn't really need me on that ship and I barely knew anyone. If I didn't go back no one would probably care. If anything Piper would just be upset that she lost a nice outfit. Plus, I blamed myself for what happened to Hazel. She wouldn't have gotten hurt if I would have just kept her back like I was supposed to. But instead I had run off to try and defeat the giant pile of leaves and left her alone. She got involved and I wasn't even able to save her. I didn't even catch her when she fell. And on top of all that, my idea had failed and we didn't even get the torch. I was an utter failure and if anything hurt them as a team.

I'm way weaker than all of them and I have no super ability. I can't turn into animals or catch on fire or make people do what I say. Hell, I can't even fight without running out of arrows. I'm not supposed to be with them, I don't belong. It would be so easy to just walk away right now. I could hide out until they leave Greece, just live my days out in the streets. Maybe one day I could go back to America and find Camp Half-Blood and meet my dad, or at least find out who he is for sure. I could just leave, I really could... but I didn't really want to. I still wanted to go back with them to Camp Half-Blood when this quest is over. I wanted to meet my dad as soon as possible. I wanted to catch a free ride with them back to the states rather than work and save up money for 10 years. I wanted to go back to them, to the ship, I really did. Just not right now. Maybe I could delay a little. Go back to the ship later on in the day, or even tomorrow. I didn't want to see Hazel in the state she was in. I could never forgive myself for hurting someone who had come to be one of the closest things to a friend I had ever had.

My stomach rumbled interrupting my thoughts of self pity. Maybe I could get something to eat. That would certainly delay my trip back to the ship. I looked around to see that I was near the same area I used to "live" in. I could go to the local market and see my friend, he could give me something to eat. I walked on towards the street where the market was. After about 10 minutes I finally reached it. I walked around the back door and knocked swiftly 4 times to let him know that it was me.

A short, stocky, older looking man with grey hair that had spots of black, opened the door. He had an apron wrapped around his waist and was holding a dead fish. "Sarah!" He shouted happily throwing his hands in the air. "Where have you been? You didn't come around yesterday," he said, worry in his small dark brown eyes.

I smiled up at him, "Hey, Alec. I got caught up yesterday, I wasn't able to come, sorry." I apologized with a small smile.

He looked at me frightfully. "You didn't get caught by the police again did you? You should've called me, I can get you out," He said. Alec had once before gotten me out of the police before by saying he was my new foster dad. If it hadn't been for him I would probably be in jail right now for stealing from a store. I was thankful for him bailing me out that day. I basically owed my life to him for that. Not to mention the fact that he feeds me about half the week. So without him I would probably be dead.

"No, no, it wasn't the police. Just some... friends," I said trying to figure out how I could kind of explain everything without the whole 'my dad is a Greek God and I fight monsters' stuff.

"Friends? What friends?" He asked. I know that it sounds a little rude but he knew that it was just me and I had never really told him about me ever hanging out with anybody.

I raised my hand up to stop him. "It's fine, really. Just some people. I'm okay, I promise." I smiled reassuringly.

He gave me a wary look but nodded. "Okay, well why don't you come inside and eat? I had some food to give you yesterday but you never showed up," he said leading me inside to the back of the market. He put the dead fish down in the freezer. "What do you want to eat? A gyro? I have some Pita Bread that's about to go bad. It needs to be eaten soon," he asked me.

"Anything's fine," I told him politely. My relationship with Alec was a little weird. He had met me when I was about 9 or 10. He asked me where my mommy was and I shook my head explaining that I had no mommy. At that time I had just ran away from an alcoholic foster home and had been living on the streets for a couple of weeks. He quickly brought me inside and fed me some fish, the first real food I had had in a while. Once I finished eating he told me he was going to call the police to take me back to my home. I immediately started crying and tried to run out of the little market. There was no way I was going back t that hell hole of a home. He managed to grab me and get me to calm down and he promised that he wouldn't turn me in. After that I kept coming around for food everyonce in a while and we eventually became closer and closer. He was probably my closest friend even though 'friend' isn't probably the best word to describe us. If anything he was more like the dad that I had lost and desperately needed and in a way I had become the child he never had. For a while him and his wife thought about adopting me but they never had enough money. A couple of years after I met him his wife died and I became the only thing he really had left. To this day he was the only person I ever broke the 'move-away-after-3-weeks' rule for. I had once tried to run away from his store so that he wouldn't get attacked by a monster but fate stepped in and I found myself back at the market getting food from him every other day. Somehow through all those years I managed to keep monsters away from him and keep him from getting attacked. I was never sure how, and to this day I still don't know. He was always a religious man, he believed in the Gods up above and since I am living proof that they are really out there, well, maybe they were looking down on him and protecting him from the monsters that followed me around.

"Here you go," he said putting a plate of greek salad and a bowl of soup down on the table along with some pita bread.

"Thank you," I smiled at him and began eating. As I ate we happily talked. He told me the latest news and gossip that was going around the market. He always enjoyed listening to the gossip that spread. He didn't believe most of it or really know any of the people it was about but it gave him something to talk about. I finished eating and he grabbed the dishes and put them in the sink. I had once offered to work for him to pay him back for all he did for me but he simply waved me off and told me that it was no problem.

I heard the bell on the door go off and looked up to see a small latino with curly hair walk in. You have got to be kidding me. I wanted to be rid of them just for a little, just for a day, was that too much to ask? Alec noticed me staring at the boy distastefully. "Who is that? Do you want me to get rid of him for you?" He asked me wiping his hands on the towel.

I quickly waved him off, "No, it's fine. Maybe I should leave. Don't tell him you saw me here. Actually, just pretend you don't even know me," I told Alec.

He looked at me suspiciously. "Are you sure everything's okay?" he asked me again, worry in his voice.

"Yeah, it's fine," I said getting out of my chair. Leo walked around the market. How did he manage to find me here? I ducked behind the wall where he couldn't see me. I watched as Alec walked up to him.

"How can I help you?" He asked Leo with a smile.

"Hi, I was wondering if you've seen a girl about my height, curly hair, hazel eyes?" Leo said describing me.

"No, sorry, can't say I have," Alec lied. "Can I interest you in some fish?" He asked trying to pull Leo's attention away from the subject of me.

"No, no, I don't want any fish. I'm trying to find my friend," Leo said slightly annoyed. He looked around the market still trying to find me. I tried to step back slowly. I had to try and get over to the door as quickly and quietly as possible. Unfortunately, it didn't work out quite like I had planned. You see, in my head I was super sneaky and tip toed over to the door while Alec distracted Leo and I disappeared out the door and down some alley ways without Leo ever seeing me. What really happened was far from that.

I stepped back and my foot hit a stack of buckets sending them in a clatter to the floor. Leo looked back to where I was and quickly started to make his way through the crowd to get to me. "Hey! You can't go back there!" Alec shouted trying to grab Leo but he was too slow.

I quickly dashed to the door knocking buckets and kitchen supplies everywhere. "Sarah! Wait!" Leo yelled running after me. I opened the door and ran out, Leo not far behind me. I ran down the crowded streets weaving in and out of people expertly. I looked back. Leo seemed to be getting through the crowd as well as me. Curse him and his scrawny body. I continued running down the sidewalk. I ducked into a small alleyway I knew fairly well and slowed my pace to a walk. I walked quietly through keeping my head down, I was pretty sure I had lost him. Boy, was I proven wrong.

I walked down the dark, tiny alleyway stepping in small puddles as I went. I was about to turn into another alley when Leo appeared right in front of me. I yelped and looked at him in shock. I hadn't expected him to find me, especially from that way. Last time I had checked, he had been behind me, not in front of me. "Leo!" I yelled stepping backwards and getting ready to turn.

Leo grabbed my arm preventing me from running. " Oh, no you don't," He said holding on to me with a death grip.

"How- how did you-?" I stuttered, completely shocked that he had managed to find me.

"I did my time running on the streets. You can't just loose me by going through a crowd and ducking into a small alley. I know how to run from people better than anyone," he said looking me in the eyes. He said it matter-of-factly but I heard some sadness creep into his sentences.

"What do you want? What are you doing out here?" I asked him.

"I came out looking for you. Frank left you alone two hours ago! Which by the way I am incredibly mad at him for doing that. Anyways, we figured it shouldn't have taken that long for you to walk back so I came to find you," Leo explained.

"Are you the only one that went out to look?" I asked him thoughtfully.

Leo nodded. "The others wanted to help but I told them it would be easier if I go by myself since I can get around easily and I know how to track people down." He paused for a minute and looked at me before continuing. "Where were you? Why didn't you go back to the ship?"

I sighed and slouched my shoulders in defeat. "I didn't really want to go back. Not yet at least," I admitted.

Leo looked at me confused. "Why?"

"'Cause what happened to Hazel is my fault. I was supposed to hold her back and I failed, I messed up. I'm sure Frank told you all what happened," I spat the last part, rolling my eyes.

Leo frowned. "Yeah, he told us what happened. But you can't blame yourself for what she choose to do. You especially can't beat yourself up over it."

I sighed and leaned against the wall. "Is she at least okay?" I asked desperately. I had been praying to all the Gods up there that she hadn't died on my watch.

"She's doing a little better," Leo said. "We gave her some Ambrosia and she woke up for a little but when I left she was sleeping again."

I sighed in relief. "At least she's alive."

"Now, will you please come with me back to the Argo II?" Leo asked me.

I didn't move from the wall. Leo looked at me expectantly and I simply shook my head. "No," I said quietly. Leo looked at me confused. "No." I said again this time much more stern. "I said it before but you didn't believe me so I'll say it again. I don't belong on that ship. I'm not one of the seven, I wasn't chosen, I have no 'special power', and I just hurt one of the only people on the ship that actually talks to me!" I shouted angrily. Leo looked at me shocked.

"Sarah, c'mon. You don't really believe that do you?" He asked me calmly.

I shot him a look. "Yeah, I do, because it's true. And you're _una idiota_ if you don't see that it's true. I don't belong there, Leo. I serve absolutely no point. The most I can do is walk people around like a tour guide and then I get left in the dust!" I was furious. All my feelings of loneliness and bitterness was rising to the top and spilling out of me like word vomit. I hadn't really talked about my feelings to someone in so long- if ever- that it felt strange to get it out. Once I started talking I couldn't seem to stop. "I'm a spare, Leo. A _spare_." I spat the words, my vivid dream coming back to me. Everything that dog man said about me in that dream was true. I turned on my heel and tore past Leo, walking quickly down another alley. Leo just let me go. I stormed down the deserted road angrily. I really didn't want to go back.

I finally slowed down to a normal walk and strolled down one alleyway, thinking. I looked back to see Leo walking behind me playing with some tools. I stopped and turned towards him. "What are you doing?" I demanded him. I tried to sound upset but all the anger inside of me seemed to have just disappeared.

"Following you," he said simply never looking up from his hands.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm waiting for you to go back to the ship with me," he shrugged.

I knotted my eyebrows together. "I already said I'm not going back."

Leo put the machine parts back in his tool belt and walked up to me. His full attention was now on me. He stood in front of me and looked me dead in the eyes. "When are you going to get it into your head that I'm not going back to the ship without you?"

I stepped back in shock. I wasn't really expecting him to say something like that. "Why? Why do you insist on me going back with you?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Because I care about you, Goddamit!" Leo shouted annoyed. I stepped back again in even bigger shock. "You don't think I feel left out too? And for me it's not like I'm just some random person they found off the streets- no offense. I've known some of them for over a year. I was Piper and Jason's best friend and then they got together and now it's like I'm not even there anymore. And then you came around and I don't know, I just kinda felt like you... got me. Like you understand what I've been through and how I feel. With you around the ship's just slightly less lonely," Leo confessed sitting down on the ground against the wall.

I sat down next to him. "Just slightly less?" I asked with a smile.

"Just slightly less," he confirmed with a light laugh.

I leaned my head back against the wall and we were quiet for a minute before I spoke. "Our lives suck don't they?"

"Yep," Leo said also leaning his head back against the wall. We laughed at our poor excuses for lives. We sat in silence for a little longer before Leo spoke up again. "So you'll come back?" He asked me hopefully.

I thought for a minute and sighed before replying. "Yeah, I'll come back," I said slowly.

"Good," Leo said with a smile at me. He shot up from the ground and extended his hand out at me. " _Princesa,_ " he said courteously.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up," I said laughing and taking his hand. He grabbed my hand and lifted me up off the ground.

"Come, I shall lead the way," he said sticking out an elbow for me to take. I slipped my arm through his and he straightened his back up and pretended to be a royal walking me down the carpet. I laughed at his stupidity.


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright a couple things:**

 **1\. Alec may or may not be a satyr, your call ;)**

 **2\. Does the Leo/Sarah thing feel like it's happening too quickly or is being forced? I wanna make sure Leo isn't super out of character or anything idk let me know what you think.**

 **3\. KittyKofficial, I'll try my best to let them have some time but I do need to get this story rolling again bc some major stuff is going to happen in this chapter**

 **4\. Also kinda KittyKofficial but everyone should read since it's an insight to the story kinda. When Frank got back he went straight down to sick bay to fix up Hazel. Leo was** **still in the engine room and he heard and walked in and everyone asked what happened. Frank explained and basically blamed Sarah for everything that happened to Hazel. Leo then asked where Sarah was and Frank explained that they had to leave her behind and Leo got _pissed._ He started yelling in Spanish about how dumb it was to leave her and that he couldn't believe he had done that and he basically just started cursing and screaming at Frank in Spanish. The others had to calm him down and once he was relaxed he said he was going out to find her. They stopped him from going right away and said to wait for about 2 hours and if she didn't get back they would go out and look. Leo couldn't sit still for those 2 hours. He paced around the deck and made about 20 different machines while waiting. Finally when it was almost exactly 2 hours he told them all he was leaving to go look for her. They offered to go with him but he shook them off and said it would be easier without them.**

 **5\. This Authors Note is hella long I'm so sorry**

 **6\. This chapter is gunna be hella long bc it's gunna have a lot of talking, backstory, and just figuring each other out and learning about characters, bare with me. It may get a little angsty.**

 **7\. ** WARNING** Mentions of Child Abuse and Death**

 **8\. Songs: Nothing Left To Say, Monster, and Demons by Imagine Dragons.**

 **9\. Okay I think that's it let me know what you think of this chapter in the comments**

* * *

Leo and I took the long way back to the ship. Neither of us seemed to really want to go back yet so we walked around the streets and did some quick sight seeing. It wasn't that long because we knew that we had to go back to the ship before the others got concerned about our whereabouts. I showed him where I 'lived' and explained my relationship with Alec and how he was alway there to help me. Leo seemed happy enough that I had opened up to him and told him more about my life. I hoped he would eventually do the same one day.

"So, you've been living on the street since you were eight?" He asked me and I nodded. "But how exactly did you get to Greece?" He asked me curiously.

I sighed. "It's a long story," I said simply. I didn't really want to tell him about my whole family situation right now, I had already told him a lot. Leo simply nodded understanding that I didn't really want to talk about it.

"We should really start heading back, we've been out for a while, they're probably starting to worry about us," Leo said.

I wanted to correct him and point out that they were probably only worried about him but I let it go. "Okay," I said and we started walking back to the ship. It took us about twenty minutes to walk back and we casually talked the entire time about different things. I had to admit, I really enjoyed talking to Leo and learning different things about him. I felt the same feeling I had gotten on my first day on the ship when I was down in the engine room with him. I did my best to shove it as far down as possible again but it didn't seem to work as well this time.

We finally reached the ship and I took a long nervous breath trying to calm my stomach that was doing somersaults. I was nervous to see Hazel in a bad condition and I was admittedly, a little afraid to see Frank because I knew that he blamed me for what happened to Hazel. We climbed up on deck, Leo in front of me. We were immediately greeted by Jason who was watching the ship. "Leo!" He shouted happily walking up to him and giving him a hug. "I was starting to get worried about you, bro."

"Don't worry about me, Superman, I'm fine," Leo said hugging him back.

"And you found Sarah!" Jason said sounding more-or-less genuinely happy to see me but I barely knew him so I wasn't sure just how happy he could be.

I smiled and waved at him politely. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a long walk back," I said giving Leo a small look. I prayed that he wouldn't tell them about me wanting to walk away from them all.

Leo caught my look and rolled with it. "Yeah, it was super far from the ship," he told Jason reassuringly.

Jason looked at us a little suspiciously but shrugged it off. "Well, glad you're back. Everyone is down stairs," He said pointing to the stairs and walking back to his post to keep watch.

"Thanks, Blondie," Leo smiled and walked to the stairs.

"Thank you," I whispered quietly in Leo's ear for not saying about me wanting to ditch them.

Leo smiled at me. "No problem, _Sarita,_ " he said and we walked down the stairs to the mess hall where everyone except for Jason and Hazel was.

"Oh good, you guys are back," Piper said with a smile seeing us in the doorway. She gave Leo a hug before disappearing downstairs to Sick Bay to check on Hazel. Percy and Annabeth smiled happily at us while Frank shot me a glare. I was kind of hoping that he felt guilty for leaving me behind in the dust and to walk back to the ship but he was still obviously bitter about what had happened with Hazel.

"Hey guys, what's new?" Leo asked happily sitting down at the table.

"Nothing, we were just waiting for you guys to come back," Percy said to Leo. I slowly took a seat next to Leo, worried that anything I do might upset Frank or anybody. I wasn't sure how everyone else felt about the whole situation.

"Did you guys find the statue?" Leo asked Percy and Annabeth.

They shook their heads sadly. "No such luck," Annabeth said sounding disappointed. "It was basically a dead end but I'm thinking that it has to be in some kind of cave. There has to be a reason it lead us to a cave," Annabeth said thoughtfully.

"Well, there are some small caves all around Greece," I spoke up.

Annabeth looked at me surprised. "There are?"

"Yeah, I've never really been in any, I'm not much of a cave person, but I've seen them around everywhere," I explained.

Annabeth looked at me with a hunger in her eyes. "Do you think you could take us there?" She asked me anxiously.

I looked at her uneasily. "Like I said, I'm really not much of a cave person, so I'd rather not. Plus, if you're looking for a specific cave I can't help you because I don't really know a whole lot about them," I admitted giving Annabeth an apologetic look. She seemed rather upset but nodded.

Frank glared at us. "Don't expect her to help you out, she's only looking out for herself," Frank muttered so quietly that I could barely hear him. I looked down at my hands, fearing that he might be speaking the truth. Next to me Leo shot Frank a glare and Frank simply shrugged in response.

"Alright, well, me and Percy are going to head out tomorrow and start looking in different caves for anything we can find," Annabeth said looking at Percy who was only paying attention to his pizza. "Right, Percy?" Annabeth asked nudging him with her elbow.

Percy looked at her startled. "Huh? Oh, yeah," Percy said nodding but I wasn't sure he knew what he was agreeing to. Someone outta tell him what he's doing before tomorrow.

"Did you guys find your way back alright? You didn't run into any monsters, did you?" Annabeth asked looking at me and Leo.

"Oh, yeah, no problem, just a really long walk," I said trying to put on my best smile. Leo succeeded in putting on a smile much better than me. Annabeth looked at us slightly suspiciously. She knew it didn't take _that_ long to walk from where we were back to the ship. "Um, how's Hazel doing?" I ventured. I really wanted to know if she was okay, I still cared about her wellbeing.

"Why don't you go down and find out?" Frank muttered angrily at me.

Annabeth shot him a small glare before speaking. "She's doing better. Piper just went to check on her but last I saw she was resting, I think it's best not to wake her up," Annabeth told me with a small smile. I nodded and looked back down at my hands, unsure of what to do next.

"She would be completely fine if you would have just kept her back like I told you to," Frank said much louder this time. It was meant to be heard. I shrunk down in my seat. I already felt terrible about the whole situation and Frank being so aggressive really wasn't making me feel any better. I guess I couldn't complain though, I deserved the guilt that was rushing through my body. The only thing I could do was sit there and take the heat.

Leo, on the other hand, wasn't as prepared to sit there and let Frank be mad as much as I was. He quickly stood up causing his chair to squeak abruptly making everyone look to him. "Hey, lay off her, will you?" Leo said angrily.

"No, I'm not going to 'lay off her,'" Frank said making finger quotes. "This is her fault. She's the reason Hazel is hurt." Frank basically spat the sentences at me.

"Hey, you where there too. You're at as much blame as her," Leo said starting to make his way towards Frank.

I quickly grabbed Leo's sleeve and tugged at him, begging for him to sit back down. I really didn't want an altercation to start because of me. "Leo, please, he's right, just sit back down," I pleaded quietly.

"No, he's not right," Leo exclaimed still making his way to Frank, ignoring the begging in my voice. At this point Percy had forgotten all about his pizza and him and Annabeth were watching the scene in front of them unfold, ready to jump in if needed. "It's not fair that you put all the blame on her," Leo said returning back to Frank.

I stood up quickly, causing my chair to fall back onto the ground. "Leo, _please,"_ I practically begged.

"It's her fault. She did this," Frank said challenging Leo.

Leo ignored me. "I said, _lay off her_ ," Leo said, a new intensity in his voice.

"Stop it, please," I begged again stepping in between Leo and Frank.

"No, this is all your fault," Frank said turning to me. "Hazel would be just fine if you would have just kept her back like I told you to!" Frank was yelling now and I was starting to get a little scared. I carefully took a step back. "This is your fault. This is on you."

I kept walking backwards as Frank kept advancing on me. "Frank, please, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean for Hazel to get hurt-"

"But it still happened!" Frank interrupted. "It doesn't matter that that's not what you meant to happen because it still did! She's still hurt and in pain!" Frank yelled. I stepped back more frantically and tripped on my chair that had fallen earlier when I had stood up. I fell back and landed on my butt. Frank continued advancing on me, he seemed to barely notice that I had fallen. Next to me Leo was staring at Frank with balled up fists and his hair was smoking. Percy and Annabeth where watching with opened mouths. They clearly had never seen Frank this angry before.

I scrambled backwards on the floor as fast as I could. "I- I'm really sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Sorry isn't going to fix Hazel! Sorry isn't going to make her better, so stop saying you're sorry! Your apology means nothing!" He yelled angrily. I scurried backwards until my back was against the wall and there was no where else to go. I looked up at Frank who didn't seem to be Frank anymore, at least not in my mind. In my mind, the man who was standing in front of me was not Frank, but my second step father and he was extremely angry. His face was twisted up in anger the same way it always would when I did something wrong.

"I- I'm sorry. I won't do it again, I promise," I pleaded helplessly with the scary image of my angry step father.

"What good is a promise going to do?" Frank yelled angrily except to me it sounded like my step dad, not Frank. Around me my vision clouded and my hearing swirled making everything except for my angry step father seem like it was under water. "This is _your_ fault. She's hurt because of you! And I will _never_ forgive you for hurting her and letting her run in like that! I asked you to do just one thing and you failed! You're a waste of space and time!" He yelled. I wasn't sure if Frank had actually said it or if it was just my mind reminding me of things my step dad used to say to me. I watched in pure horror as my second step father raised his hand up. I'm not sure if Frank had raised his hand up at all but if he had it was probably just to broadly motion to something, not to hit. Unfortunately, in my mind he was no longer Frank and in my mind it was my step dad raising his hand and readying to bring it down upon me like he had done so many years ago.

I yelled and raised my arms up over my head to protect me from his harmful hand. "Please, no, I'm sorry!" I yelled helplessly, the same way I would when I was younger.

In front of me Frank yelped and held his hands up to his eyes. I looked up to see Leo had jumped in ready to take Frank down but had stopped due to Frank stumbling around holding his eyes helplessly. "What the hell?" Frank yelled blinking his eyes furiously. He seemed to be momentarily... blind. I looked over at Percy and Annabeth who were staring at me with opened mouths and an astonished looks in their eyes that seemed to be mixed with slight fear. I looked down at myself frantically trying to figure out why they were staring at me. I looked at my hands which seemed to be _glowing_. It was like they were encased in a ray of light.

I quickly stood up, slightly afraid of myself now. Had I been the one to momentarily blind Frank? How had I done it? Frank was still stumbling around frantically and Leo was trying to jump out of the way and make sure he didn't get flattened. I looked over at the door to see that Jason was standing there looking around trying to figure out what was happening. He must have run in to make sure everything was okay when he heard all of the commotion. I quickly slid along the wall looking between my hands and Frank in fear. Percy and Annabeth finally seemed to reagin themselves. They ran over to help steady Frank and make sure he was okay. I made my way along the wall to the door. Leo looked up at me and saw that I was trying to leave the room. "Sarah, wait," he said holding a hand out to me and making his way towards me but I tore past a confused looking Jason and quickly ran out the door and up the stairs onto the deck.

When I reached the deck I looked around helplessly trying to find anywhere I could go and relax. My heart was still racing and my mind was going haywire between the image of my step dad and the light that had been radiating off of my hands. I needed somewhere I could cool down and figure out what was happening. Somewhere I could sit in the sun and no one would bother me or see me and preferably, somewhere on the ship. I looked around trying to find a place when it clicked. The same place Leo had taken me when telling me about Camp Half-Blood, the Crow's Nest.

I quickly made my way to the it and climbed up the mast into the Crow's Nest. I sat down in the tiny area and brought my knees up to my chest trying to catch my breath and calm down. I wiped my eyes and found that I was crying, I wasn't sure when that had happened. I sat in a ball trying to reagin my senses. I had barely realized the steps next to me when I heard a voice. "Sarah? Are you okay?" I looked up to see Leo staring down at me worriedly. I looked at him for a couple seconds trying to figure out what to say. I could lie and say that I was perfectly fine but we both knew that wasn't true. I decided to go for the truth and slowly shook my head at Leo. Leo gave me a sad look and sat down next to me. "I'm sorry that whole thing happened with Frank. He was way out of line," he apologized.

I buried my head back down into my knees and shook it sadly. "No, it's not his fault," I said choking back sobs.

Leo looked at me astonished. "Yes it is, it's completely his fault! He got super defensive and wouldn't leave you alone about it," Leo said angrily.

I looked up at Leo sadly. "No, you don't understand. It's not really his fault," I said trying my best to explain. Leo looked at me confused. "When he started walking towards me and I fell, I started to freak out a little and my mind started to make me imagine things. In my head, Frank wasn't Frank anymore, he was my second step dad and I used to be terrified of him. I just blacked out and started freaking out from seeing him and then I accidentally did something to Frank, I don't know what I did," I continued looking down at my hands.

Leo looked at me sadly. "Why did you think of your step dad? What did he do to you?" Leo asked worriedly. I shook my head sadly and the tears started to flow. Leo scooted closer to me and put his arm around my shoulders. "Hey, it's okay. It was just a panic attack, your step dad isn't really here. He can't hurt you," Leo said soothingly.

I nodded. "I know but I can't get the image out of my mind," I said helplessly. I leaned into Leo's shoulder and just let the tears flow. Leo simply held me, he didn't seem to mind my breakdown all that much and I was thankful that he was comforting me. We sat there for a while, Leo holding me around the shoulders tightly. Once I had calmed down and didn't seemed to have any tears left I looked up at Leo and gave him a weak smile. "Thank you," I said in a croak.

"No problem," he said giving me a smile. "Now, do you wanna tell me about your step dad?"

I nodded and took a shaky breath trying to steady myself. "It's a long story, I'll have to start from the beginning," I said looking at Leo who nodded for me to go on. I took another deep breath in and readied myself. I hadn't told anyone about my family in so long, this was a huge step for me. "When I was six my mother died just a couple days after my birthday. She worked part time at a bank for extra cash and one day this robber came in, held everyone up at gunpoint. He was pointing to a little girl and her mom and just before he pulled the trigger my mom stepped in the way. She saved their life but her's was taken instead. I remember going to the funeral and seeing them there and I felt so bitter and angry towards them. I know it was wrong to feel like that but I felt like my mom was gone because of them, even though that wasn't the case. Still, I slightly despised them for still being here and their family being whole while mine was falling apart at the seams," I stopped to calm down a little. It had been so long ago but her death was still fresh in my mind, the anger was still there like it was yesterday. Leo gave me an encouraging smile and I continued. "Up until that point I thought my first step dad was my real dad. When my mom passed away he came clean and told that he had met my mom when she was pregnant with me and had gotten married when I was too young to remember. I asked him who my real dad was but he told me that he never met him and didn't know much about him because my mom never told him much. In a week my whole life had flipped upside down. My mom was dead, I was missing a dad and the guy I called my dad wasn't even my real dad. I remember feeling so confused for so long, I felt like I couldn't trust anyone, that everything was just a lie," I explained. It felt weird telling this to somebody and actually saying it out loud but I continued.

"I lived alone with my step dad for a couple months but we were in desperate need for money so he quickly got married to another lady who had two sons a couple of years older than me. She had money and with her now in the family we had enough to keep our house and live comfortably. Unfortunately, I didn't live that comfortably. My dad was the only one who really payed attention to me but he was constantly out of town for work so it got to the point where I barely saw him. My new step mom barely even noticed that I was there half the time. She usually neglected me, to her I was simply a burden and her two sons never stopped teasing me. They would take advantage of me being younger and smaller than them. They would grab me and lock me in the closet of push me around constantly. I remember once they stuck me in a suitcase and I was in there for only a couple of minutes but to me it felt like hours. Because of them I got very claustrophobic and afraid of the dark places. It was dumb but I was young and easily scared. And then after a couple months my dad died. I had just turned seven and my dad was in some car accident while driving to work. They say it was an accident but I always felt it wasn't. Or maybe it was and I was just being paranoid, I don't know. Anyways, I was left in custody of my step mom since she had married my step dad. In just a year my two parental figures had died and I was being passed around to whoever could take care of me. My step mom then started dating some jerk of a guy. He was real mean and tall. He hated me. Unlike my step mom he acknowledged my existence but in the worse way possible. He'd order me to work around the house and if I did one thing wrong he would bring his wrath down on me. At first I tried to run and hide from him but there was no escaping him and soon enough I was covered in bruises and scars. I lived like this for about a year until one day my step mom came up to us and said we should all take a trip to Greece. I remember being skeptical about the whole thing because we rarely ever went anywhere but I had no choice but to follow along. So, we went to Greece and at the very end of the trip we stopped somewhere to use the restroom and when I came out none of them were anywhere in sight. I ran around frantically for a while but it was hard for me to find anyone who could help. I guess they filed a missing child report but they didn't look very hard. They left back to the U.S. and at that point I realized that I could easily go to the Police and report myself as here and go back but if I did that then I would have to go back to them and I didn't really want to go back to that hell hole of a home. So, I made my own on the street. Once in the beginning they caught me and placed me in a foster home, I guess they never connected me to the missing child report but I soon enough found that the foster care I was in was just as bad as my old home. The parents were alcoholics, threw bottles at me, the whole nine yards. So, I ran, lived on the streets, eventually found Alec and yeah, you know the rest," I said finishing my explanation. At some point in the story some stray tears had managed to find their way down my cheeks and I furiously wiped them away.

I looked over to see Leo looking at me with sad eyes. He leaned over and gave me a tight hug to which I responded happily back with an equally tight hug. "I'm so sorry, _Sarita,_ " he whispered in my ear. His sorry didn't change anything but it was at least nice to hear that he cared I guess.

"Thanks," I said awkwardly getting out of the hug and smiling. I leaned back against the post and looked at him. "So what about you? What's your story?" I asked him.

Leo sighed. "It's pretty long so I'll give you the condensed version," Leo said and he explained to me how Gaea appeared one night in his moms workshop and he set her on fire in fear, killing his mom. He quickly scanned over his time in foster homes and living on the streets and I realized that our lives really weren't that different. In a sense we had both been through the same things just in different ways. He explained it up until he reached Camp Half-Blood with Jason and Piper. I looked at Leo with wide eyes and I felt so bad for him. The fact that he carried all of this around on his shoulders 24/7 and still made jokes was amazing. I wasn't sure how he managed to keep a smile on his face. I wondered just how many people he had ever actually told about his past and if I was one of the first ones.

I gave him a sad smile when he finished. "At least you found your way to a new home," I pointed out trying to make him feel a little better at his situation.

"Yeah, it's a start," He smiled at me. "Soon enough you'll be there and have your own new home too," He said to me with a huge grin.

I smiled back and leaned my head on his shoulder. "I sure hope so," I said quietly. We sat there for a little in complete silence. I wasn't sure what everyone else was doing or if they had gone out to look for me too or just stayed in the mess hall. I sat leaning against Leo feeling the sun on my face. I looked up at the sky and calmed myself down and I think Leo did the same. We had just had some major sharing and it had shooken both of us up pretty bad. I moved my head so that I was looking at Leo but still resting on his shoulder. "Geez, our lives really do suck, don't they?" I asked with a small smile.

Leo laughed a little and looked at me. "Yeah, but it's just slightly less sucky with you here," He said softly. Before I knew what was happening my head had raised off of Leo's shoulder and was leaning closer to Leo. Our faces where inches away from each others. My mind was racing a mile a minute trying to figure out what to do. I tried to keep calm but my breath was caught. Our faces were centimeters away, ready to make contact when the hole ship shook, sending us backwards from each other.

"What the hell?" I asked looking around. Leo cursed under his breathe in Spanish and we both shot up to look over the side of the Crow's Nest and find out what exactly was happening.


	12. Chapter 12

**Heyyyooooo. So I would just like to inform you guys that school is starting in a couple of days for me so updates probably won't be as frequent I'm really sorry! I will be trying my best to keep up but I get a lot of homework and stuff so it will take longer so I'm basically trying to write as much as I can before summer ends. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and I hope you liked last chapter. (They almost kiissssed) But they didn't because something happened with the ship so lets see what has happened shall we? Comment anything you would like to see in the story, I try my best to work it in. I hope you're enjoying it so far and continue to enjoy it. :)**

* * *

We ran over to look down from the Crow's Nest to see what was happening. I looked below to see tentacles making its way up the side of the ship. "What the hell?" I asked again.

"C'mon," Leo said quickly grabbing me by my hand and leading me down the net.

We reached the floor and Leo quickly pulled out his hammer from his tool belt. I reached back for my bow but quickly realized that I didn't have any of my weapons with me. "Dammit," I muttered angrily trying to look around for anything I could use but there was nothing. I looked back to see Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Piper, and Jason all coming up the stairs holding their weapons and looking around frantically to try and figure out what was going on.

"What is that?" I heard Piper ask sounding slightly terrified for her life.

"It looks like a squid," Percy noted.

"Who cares what it is? Help us!" Leo said looking back at them. We hadn't really done anything but we would definitely need help if we planned on defeating this thing.

The others rushed forward and started to slash at the tentacles that were making its way on the deck. The creature lifted one of its tentacles up and slammed it down on the deck. Me and Leo moved out of the way just in time to avoid being crushed by it. I watched as Percy gathered a wave that hit the giant squid but seemed to do nothing to it. Percy groaned. "Of course nothing happens when I hit it with water, it lives in water!" He said to himself sounding very annoyed. To that Leo raised his hand which was now on fire. He ran towards one of the tentacles and rested his hand on it causing it to burn. It made a strange screeching sound in pain and thrashed vigorously sending Leo flying back. He hit the deck with a thud.

The creature continued to wriggle around and hit one of the smaller masts causing it to brake and fall forward. I quickly tore off a loose piece of wood and held it like a sword. This would unfortunately have to be my weapon for now. Everyone rushed forward doing their best to wound the animal and stay clear of its slimy tentacles. Unfortunately it didn't work out very well. I watched as one of the tentacles wrapped around Annabeth, sending her knife to the floor. She wiggled desperately trying to get free. Her being captured caused Percy to get very upset. He quickly charged at the creature holding his sword out but was knocked back by another tentacle. The monster grabbed Percy by his legs and hoisted him upwards making him dangle upside down. He tried to punch the monster but it didn't do much good. "Oh for Poseidon's sake, let me go!" He shouted angrily. He was clearly annoyed that he was getting bested by a sea creature. Jason flew up above the squid and started poking at it with his spear. He was doing a pretty good job at annoying it until it reached up and plucked him out of the sky. Suddenly the only people left fighting were me, Frank, Leo and Piper.

Piper was trying her best to charmspeak the monster into letting the others go and didn't realize until it was too late and she was already captured. The monster swung an arm at me and I ducked to the side, narrowly missing it. Piper was still trying to charmspeak it and Percy was still trying his best to drown it but I had a feeling neither of those were going to work. Leo caught his hands on fire once again and ran forward holding his hands out. He grabbed a hold of one tentacles and it tried its best to wiggle out of his grip. I slammed my pointy stick down into the arm causing it to scream again. I looked back at Frank who was standing a safe distance away, shooting arrows. I wished that I had my bow with me at the moment. The monster finally got its tentacle free and swung it at me and Leo causing us to hit the ground. It raised it up ready to bring it down at us. I ran out of the way and missed it but Leo wasn't as lucky. He was slow to get up and the monster grabbed him and hoisted him upwards towards the sky. Leo caught on fire but didn't have much time to do damage before the creature plunged him into the sea, still holding on to him.

"Leo!" I yelled worried. It was going to drown him if I didn't do something quick. I held my stick tight and leaped at the monster. I brought my hand down and landed the stick right in its small eye. It was enough for the monster to yell but not enough to make it drop the others or get Leo out of the water. "Percy! Get Leo out!" I yelled desperately. I, myself, was falling back into the water and I was trying my best to stay on the monster and not get snapped in half by its beak mouth. Percy raised his hands and forced the water around Leo to flow away from him. Leo looked up, soaking wet and gasping for air. The monster grabbed me too and pinned me down against the desk. I tried my best to wiggle out but I was stuck. I looked over at the only person left, Frank. He reached back for another arrow but was out. He looked around frantically, unsure of what to do. I thought for a minute then it came to mind.

"Frank!" I yelled and he looked up at me. "The cannons! Fire the cannons at him!" I shouted pointing downstairs.

Frank looked at me a little shocked and mostly angry. "Why should I trust you?" he asked me suspiciously. "You almost go Hazel killed!"

"Not on purpose!" I shouted back bitterly. "Look, this is the only thing left to do, just _trust me!_ " I screamed desperately. If Frank didn't do this we would all drown. Well, except for Percy but he would probably get eaten which is just as bad. Frank looked at me for a minute unsure then nodded and headed downstairs. I looked over at everyone else. "We need to get it to the side of the ship!" I yelled hurriedly.

Annabeth looked at me and seemed to catch on to what I was thinking. "Percy, keep splashing it with water and try to force it around that way. Piper, try to charmspeak it into going that way. Leo, set yourself on fire to try and wound it," She ordered. Percy and Piper nodded while Leo looked a little uneasy about setting himself on fire again. For all we knew it could just put him back underwater again. The demigods set to work and I did my best to get free. Finally, with enough wiggling and everyone else distracting it I was out. I ran over to the side of the ship that we were trying to get on.

"Hey, ugly! Over here!" I yelled waving my arms. It lurched at me but I jumped out of the way and climbed onto the side of the ship. Why was I always stuck being bait? The monster slowly made its way around the ship to where I was. It was still holding on to the others while it made its way across so the others got hit on the side of the ship a little. It threw another arm at me and I swung out of the way. I walked carefully down the railing trying my best not to fall over into the water. Just a little bit more... When the monster detached itself from the ship a little to make its way towards me, Percy sent a huge wave to come in and push it over all the way, just in front of the cannons.

I prayed that Frank was ready with all the cannons. "Frank! Now!" I shouted holding onto the side of the ship as best as possible. There was a huge jerk forward and an explosion came out from underneath making my ears ring. The ship shuttered and vibrated and I heard the monster yelp in pain. It fell back little, loosening its grip on the ship and Percy took this time to act. He sent in another gigantic wave from above and forced the giant squid looking creature back down into the water. The creature submerged back down still holding everyone. I watched in terror as everyone went under. This was not part of the plan.

They were under for only a couple of seconds but it felt like minutes. First Annabeth popped up out of the water. I bent down and helped her up onto the ship. Next came Jason followed by Piper. We reached down and helped them out of the water too. We sat there for a couple more seconds waiting for Percy and Leo. Percy could breathe underwater so he was fine, it was Leo I was worried about. Frank ran up the stairs next to us.

"Did it work?" He asked we nodded but I didn't take my eyes away from the water. "Who's still down there?" he asked looking around trying to take roll.

"Percy and Leo," Annabeth said scanning the water for any signs.

"They're not coming up, what do we do? Can we jump in and try to help?" I asked getting ready to.

Annabeth put her hand out and held me back. "No, it's too dangerous. If anybody can get Leo free it's Percy. If we go in we might get in trouble ourselves," Annabeth explained to me. I knew she was right but I still wanted to jump in and try to help. We watched the water nervously, Piper and Jason were holding each others hand in fear that their best friend would not come out of the water.

Finally, after what felt like eternity Leo came up out of the water coughing and gasping for air. Percy came up right behind him and put his arm around him bringing him up to the ship. We helped Leo and Percy up onto the ship and sat Leo down who was coughing up a lot of water. I looked over at Percy who was perfectly dry. "The monster had him in a death grip, wouldn't let him go," he said looking at Leo. "He should be fine, just give him some time and some Ambrosia."

"I think we could all use some Ambrosia," Piper said looking down at her arms which were covered in weird suction-cup-looking bruises.

"I'll go get it," Annabeth said walking away to get some.

I looked down at Leo who was still coughing. "You okay?" I asked quietly.

He coughed a bit more than nodded. "Yeah, just... swallowed a lot of water," he said, his voice coarse. He stood up and almost fell over.

Me and Jason reached out and grabbed him before he fell. "Whoah, there buddy. Relax, you still don't have your land legs," Jason said laughing. He hoisted Leo up and put his arms around our shoulders and together we walked him down to the Mess Hall to let him relax. Everyone follow behind us. We sat him down and Annabeth came in holding some Ambrosia.

"Here," she said handing everyone small pieces. Leo grabbed his but I wasn't sure he was going to be able to choke it down without coughing it back up. Still, he ate it and he seemed better soon enough.

Piper came over and hugged Leo tightly. "Gods, you scared me," she said not letting him go.

"Don't worry, McShizzle Man is not going down by _drowning_. When I die, it's going to be in a fantastic way with lights and fireworks and I'm going to save the world," Leo said with a teasing smile.

Piper hit him lightly on his shoulder. "You better not die anytime soon," She said sticking her tongue out at him.

Leo laughed. "I'll be fine, Beauty Queen." We all sat down at the table. Piper and I took the seats next to Leo and everyone filled in. Everyone except for Frank.

"I'm going to go down and check on Hazel," he said walking out of the room.

I sighed and looked back down at my hands. "He's still mad at me, isn't he?" I asked Leo quietly.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, _Sarita,_ he'll get over it soon enough." Leo looked at me and smiled.

I nodded and looked down at the plate in front of me. I wished for some food and ate with everyone else. Once we finished eating I got up and started to head down to sleep when something occurred to me. I stopped and turned around to face everyone and asked, "Where am I supposed to sleep? Hazel's in Sick Bay and I mean there's more beds but I would rather not..." I trailed off. They knew what I meant. I didn't really want to sleep in a room with a hurt Hazel right next to me knowing I was responsible for putting her there.

Everyone looked around at each other trying to figure out where to place me. "Why don't you sleep in Hazel's room?" Percy offered.

I looked at him warily. "I would rather not sleep in her room without her permission. Feels kinda weird..." Sleeping next to an unconscious Hazel would be bad enough but sleeping in her room and invading her privacy while she was unconscious? That was over the line.

Everyone nodded knowingly trying to figure out where else I could sleep. Finally Leo spoke up. "Hey, I'm watching the ship tonight so why don't you sleep in my room while I'm up?" Leo offered.

I looked at him surprised. "Are you sure? You don't mind?" I asked him making sure he was okay with it.

"Yeah, sure, no problem. Someone might as well use the room while I'm not in it," Leo said.

I smiled at him thankfully. "Alright, thank you. I'll just go get my pajamas," I said and with that I turned around and walked down to sick bay to grab my pajamas. Before I walked in I cautiously knocked on the door.

"Come in," I heard Frank say from inside.

"Hey," I said walking in. "Just came to grab my pajamas." Frank nodded and turned back to look at Hazel. "How's she doing?" I asked him carefully.

"Better. She just fell back asleep. She should be up and walking by tomorrow," Frank said in a slightly steely tone and never once looking at me.

"Okay, well, that's good," I said slightly awkwardly. I reached down and grabbed my pajamas. Before leaving I noticed the little wind up toy Leo had built for me sitting on the nightstand. I quickly scooped it up along with my PJ's and walked out of the room. "Night, Frank," I said quietly before leaving. I walked up the stairs to Leo's cabin which was just across from Hazel's. I walked in and set the tiny toy on the nightstand and changed into my pajamas. I had just finished changing when heard a knock on the door. I walked over and open up the door to see Leo standing in front of me.

"Hey, I was going on deck to watch the ship when I remembered that I kind of left my room in a complete mess," he said looking at the room. I looked back and he was right. He still had machine parts all over the bed and floor. "Here, let me pick it up," he said walking in. He starting grabbing the parts an placing them in his tool belt, I walked over and started helping. I watched as Leo started clearing things off the night stand. He stopped when he saw the little archer figurine. He picked it up and looked at it then looked over at me. "You still have this?" he asked looking at me and laughing a little.

"Yeah, of course," I said with a smile.

"Wow, I didn't know you liked it that much," he said still holding it.

"Well, it has my three favorite things," I said giving him a small smile.

"Three?" he said looking at me confused.

"Yeah. It has an Archer shooting an arrow, it plays classical music, and it was built by you," I said. I want to groan and slap myself in the face as soon as I had said it. Damn, what a bad pick up line. Was that even smooth? I couldn't believe I had just said something like that. What was wrong with me?

Leo laughed, however. I guess he thought the line was cute and kind of witty. "That is very true, I am a pretty cool guy," he said pushing his hair back and giving me a confident smile. I rolled my eyes at him making him laugh more. I watched Leo as he turned the handle to the toy and set it down on the table. He walked over to me and held his hand out. "May I have this dance, _Princesa?"_ he asked me with a grin.

I looked at him kind of shocked but took his hand. He gently grabbed my hand and put his other hand around my waist and started slowly dancing around the room to the soft music playing from the toy. I couldn't help but think how dumb we looked but I kind of liked it. The gesture was thoughtful. He spun me around playful a couple times before pulling me in close and slowing the dance down. "You know, we could finish what we started earlier," Leo offered with a grin. I laughed a little and looked down at my feet suddenly very embarrassed and self aware. "I'm only joking, _Sarita,_ we don't have to if you don't want t-"

I didn't let him finish his sentence. I looked up at him and gave him a quick kiss effectively making him shut up. Leo grinned at me slightly astonished but also seemingly happy. I smiled and looked back down on the floor sheepishly. The tune slowed down until it completely ended. "Good night, Leo," I said stepping away from him and to the door.

Leo walked to the door. "Good night, _Princesa,"_ he smiled giddily before disappearing down the hall. I closed the door and laid down in bed. It took a couple of minutes (or maybe it was hours) of staring at the ceiling thinking, before my mind finally slowed down enough to let me fall asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Please continue to comment and favorite and follow so I know if you are still enjoying the story or not. I hope the whole Leo/Sarah thing doesn't feel too rushed or anything :/ Let me know what you think in the comments, I love seeing you guys reply on the story!**

* * *

I didn't sleep for very long. My nightmares woke me up again. I had been having this same nightmare every night ever since I got on this ship and frankly, I was getting quite tired of it. It was the same thing every time, the same storm, the same screaming, the same wolf-like man, nothing ever changed. You would think that after having it so much the dream would stop affecting me and I wouldn't be afraid of it anymore, unfortunately, that's not how it worked. I still woke up in terror every night right before the axe fully made its way down. I still woke up drenched in sweat, a scream lodged in my throat. I wondered if the dream would ever stop. I don't think I could take much more of it. I was already starting to feel very sleep deprived because of it.

I knew I wasn't going back to sleep so I got dressed and headed up to the deck. When I got up there I saw Leo leaning against the railing, still watching the ship. "Don't you ever sleep?" I asked him walking up.

He turned back surprised to see me. "No," he admitted laughing. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Nightmare," I said shrugging.

"Is it the same one?" he asked me curiously.

I nodded. "How long have you been up watching the ship?" I asked him. I was curious but I also wanted to change the subject away from my dream.

Leo narrowed his eyes at me. He knew I was trying to change the subject but he didn't argue about it. "I don't know, couple hours?" he said as more of a question than a statement. "Someone should probably be up to switch with me soon enough but I don't really care. Like I said, I'm not tired," he said smiling and flipping a small coin he had taken out of his tool belt.

I nodded and leaned against the rail next to him, unsure of what to do next. I had no intentions of going back to sleep, maybe I could take over watch for him. "Why don't I watch over the ship for now, you go and sleep?" I offered.

Leo looked over at me. "Are you not listening to me? I said I'm not tired," he said teasing me with fake anger. He laughed and then continued. "Really, I'm fine," he said to me then looked back out to the water. I frowned. I was pretty sure he really needed to sleep. He looked a little tired, his eyes had a faint sign of bags underneath them and his grin didn't fully meet his tired eyes. It occurred to me that most people on the ship looked like that, bags, sleepy grins, tired eyes. I thought about insisting he go to bed but I had a feeling my efforts would be fruitless. I simply stood there looking out at the dimly light city. In a couple days I may finally be completely gone from this place. I was happy to leave and start living in an actual home with beds but I had to admit, I was going to miss somethings about Greece, like Alec. I was lost in thought when Leo spoke up.

"Are you ever going to tell me exactly what this dream of yours is?" he asked me. I looked at him a little startled before shrugging. "Come on, Sarah, this dream has been following you around ever since you got on the ship. You keep waking up in the middle of the night because of it. I mean, it's normal for demigods to get bad dreams but not the same one every night, not the way you do," Leo looked at me desperately. "Look, I just want to help you out. I understand if you don't want to tell me but maybe you telling me might help you get it out of your mind. Plus, I'll be able to understand just exactly what you're dealing with," Leo pleaded.

I was a little shocked he wanted to know so badly but I guess both of us had come to trust each other majorly over the past couple days. It was hard to find someone you fully trusted so when you do, you want them to be able to fully trust you too. Leo felt this way about me and I had to admit, I felt the same way about him and his trust. I sighed figuring that he was right, it probably was better to get it off my chest.

"Alright, I'll tell you. But you can't tell anyone else, alright?" I told him.

Leo nodded and held three fingers up, "Of course not, Boy Scouts honor."

I looked at him puzzled. "You were in Boy Scouts?"

"No, not really, but it's meant to pose as a major promise that cannot be broken," he said gesturing to his three fingers that were still up in the air.

I laughed a little, "Alright, I'll tell you since you want to know so badly." Leo smiled at me pleased and I told him my nightmare. I explained the way it always started and how I was running into the cave for shelter, the lightning that nearly got me and the screams that made my skin crawl. I then explained how I walked through the cave which morphed into a room with two creatures talking, only to be caught by them. When I got to the dog man part I started having trouble controlling my breathing. They way his eyes shined into me, the way his teeth glinted sharply, it was frightening. I finally got to the part where he called me a spare and Leo looked at me sadly. I had told him before that I felt like a spare and now he knew where it was coming from. I then explained how the shadowed monster brought his axe up and just as he was swinging down the dream would end.

I looked at Leo, a little worried about what he would say. He simply nodded and looked back down into the water, thinking. "I guess I wake up every time right before I die from the axe," I said a little worried. "What really worries me is I don't know if this is just someone messing with me, trying to get into my head or if my dream is actually telling the future."

Leo stared down at the water still thinking. I waited for him to say something. He finally turned to look up at me. "I don't know if someone is making you dream this and if they are, who they are. What I do know is almost all demigod dreams hold some sort of truth in them."

"So, what you're saying is I'm going to die from the axe man?" I asked just slightly worried for my life.

Leo shrugged. "Not necessarily. You said the dream ends before it reaches you so you never know what happens afterwards, you only assumed you die," Leo pointed out. "Plus, that might not be the part of the dream that's true. It could only be the actual monsters that are real, but they don't necessarily do anything to you. Or the whole dream could just be some kind of metaphor or something, who knows, really."

I leaned against the railing holding my head in my hands. Leo was explaining a bunch of stuff that I didn't really understand or know anything about and my head was starting to hurt a little. "None of this makes since," I sighed.

Leo looked over at me and seemed to notice that I was a little distraught. "Hey, it doesn't matter if it means something or who is putting it in your head, all that matters is that you will not die from that axe man. I won't let that happen, I promise," Leo said trying to raise my spirits.

I looked at him hopefully but I knew that he couldn't control what that monster did and it would be very hard to stop him. I smiled gratefully at him for at least trying to make me feel better. "Thanks, Leo."

" _No problema, Sarita,"_ Leo said smiling and walking over to give me a hug. I allowed his embrace for a minute. It was strange how comforting his smell of oil and ash was. He gave me a quick peck on my forehead before pulling away. My head swirled. I really needed to figure out my feelings with Leo. I knew I liked him and he liked me but I wasn't sure what to do after that. It's not like I had much experience. I had never had a boyfriend before, hell I hadn't even kissed anyone before last night. I still wasn't sure why I had done that. My mind had shut off and my body had taken over. It was a risky move. I guess it worked out but it felt like everything was happening a little quickly. I had just met Leo not even a week ago. I definitely knew him better and felt closer to him than anyone else on the ship but it still felt a little out of place for me. I knew it was just because of the fact that I wasn't used to stuff moving so quickly, especially stuff like this. I hadn't felt like this about someone in so long, I kind of just assumed my feelings were dead and I never would so feeling like this about Leo was a little strange. I thought that it might be a good idea to talk about it to Leo but my inner debate was cut short when someone walked up the stairs.

I turned around to see Hazel standing there looking at us talking to each other. "Hazel!" I shouted running to her. "Oh, my Gods, you're awake! Oh, thank Apollo. Are you okay? Do you feel better?" I asked her hurriedly. I felt a little bad that I was bombarding her with questions but I was just so happy to see her up and walking.

Hazel smiled at me. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just woke up and I was a little tired of laying down so I decided to come up here for a little."

"Hey, Haze, nice to see you up and walking again," Leo said to Hazel throwing his hands out for a hug.

Hazel giggled and hugged Leo. "Hi, Leo," she laughed into his shirt.

"I'm so glad you're okay," I told Hazel. "I'm really sorry about what happened to you, it's my fault, I shouldn't have let you run in there like that."

Hazel looked at me slightly confused. "It's not your fault, why would you think that?" she asked me. Me and Leo looked at each other awkwardly, unsure of what to say. Hazel seemed to catch on to our looks. "Frank didn't blame it on you, did he?" Hazel asked me looking a little annoyed.

"Only because it was my fault," I said quickly. "He asked me to hold you back and not let you get hurt and I messed up and you got hurt."

Hazel seemed a little angry which was a strange look for her. "Sarah," she said sternly. "Do not blame yourself for what happened. It's not your fault. If anything it's my fault. I ran in there willingly. You weren't there to baby sit me. I take full responsibility for my actions. Do not listen to whatever Frank or anyone else has been telling you. If Frank has been blaming you it's just because he's upset that I got hurt and he felt the need to point the blame."

I nodded. "Don't get mad at Frank though, alright? I don't want any more arguments happening because of me," I said sadly. I was tired of all the fighting between the crew. "He'll get over it eventually, especially since you're up now." I assured her.

Hazel smiled at me gently. "Okay, it's fine, Sarah, I'm not mad at you." Hazel leaned in and gave me a hug and I gratefully accepted.

"I'm just happy that you're okay," I said to her. Hazel smiled and the three of us stood talking and watching the ship together. It was nice to talk to the two people on the ship that probably liked and cared about me the most.

"So what happened while I was asleep?" Hazel asked us curiously looking around the ship that was slightly destroyed.

Leo groaned. "Yeah, we're going to have to fix that up," Leo said referring to the small mast that was laying over the side of the ship. Together Leo and I explained everything that had happened while she was unconscious. Well, almost everything. We left out the part where I freaked out and climbed up to the Crow's Nest and we left out the part when Leo and I kissed. Basically, we just told the important parts that mattered to her. After a while Annabeth came up to watch the ship.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting so many people to be up watching the ship," she said looking at all three of us. "Hazel! You're up! How do you feel?" she asked noticing her.

"I feel good," Hazel replied with a wide smile.

"That's good," Annabeth said nodding. "Alright, well it's my turn to watch the ship so you guys can go do whatever you want to." Me and Leo nodded and started walking away but I noticed Hazel didn't follow. I looked back at her quizzically.

"I'm going to stay up here for a little, I've had enough sleep to last a week," Hazel said. I nodded and walked downstairs with Leo while Hazel turned and started talking to Annabeth.

"So, what are you going to do?" Leo asked me as we walked down the stairs.

"I don't know, I'm not really tired, what do you guys do around here on your free time?" I asked Leo.

"Well, we don't usually have much free time, but," Leo grinned mischievously at me. "I snuck some cards on here before we left, we can play if you want," Leo offered me.

I looked at Leo warily. "Don't you want to take a nap or something? You've been up for a while."

Leo shook his head. "Nah. My ADHD makes up for my lack of sleep. Even when I don't sleep for a couple days I'm still bouncing off the walls. So what do you say to a game of cards?" he asked me.

I shrugged. "Yeah, sure, why not?"

"Great!" Leo yelled happily. He ran over to his room and grabbed the cards out of a drawer and we walked over to the Mess Hall where he taught me how to play a game called Spit. I never really played cards before, only once or twice and it had been a while ago. It took me a little to figure out how to play and once I did I still lost epically to Leo who has been playing this game for who knows how long. Still, it was a fun way to pass the time and definitely more fun then having that terrible nightmare again.

* * *

 **No problema, Sarita = No problem, Sarah**


	14. Chapter 14

**HI guys! I'm sooooo sorry it's been so long but I've been super busy with school. Honestly, it's time to wrap this story up. Don't get me wrong, I am not changing the ending because I have no time to write, oh no no no no, that is not the case at all. I have been planning this ending for a while now and I'm writing it the way I decided on when I started this story. So, that being said, there will probably be like 3 more chapters. I really hope you guys have enjoyed it this far and will continue to enjoy it. Let me know what you think and if you are upset with anything? Idk, just comment how you feel and Follow the story so you can be notified when I post my last couple of chapters!**

 **One more thing. I was listening to this song called Glowing by The Script and it strangely, accurately represents/goes along with this story and I thought it was the strangest thing ever because I had never heard the song before but I heard it a couple of days ago and I was so amazed like I couldn't stop laughing, the lyrics go perfectly with this story. Anyways, listen to it if you can it's super good I love the song.**

 **Wait I'm not done. I was thinking and omg how cool would it be if someone made freaking fan art for this story? I would do it but I can't draw :( If somebody does do it and sends it to me I would probably put it as the picture for this story and post it like literally everywhere. I think that would be the coolest thing ever. It's an authors dream to have people making fan art based on what they wrote. Like anybody could tell you that. I'm not asking for anything but hey if you guys can draw and want to, then omg please do so and send it to me! Alright well, here's the chapter. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

As the morning went on me and Leo kept playing cards and soon more and more demigods were filling in. The best part was that as they came in we would start playing a different game with them until we eventually had almost everyone playing cards. It was probably the most fun I had had in a while. Eventually we had to stop and eat because we had a whole day ahead of us and we had a lot to get done.

"So," Annabeth started, getting everybody's attention. "What exactly needs to be done?" She asked looking at Leo.

Leo swallowed his waffles and nodded. "Right, we mostly need a whole lot of wood to repair the mast and the side of the ship from that squid thingy-"

"Kraken," Annabeth corrected.

"Whatever it was. The point is it destroyed my ship and I don't take that offense lightly. It would probably be best if we split up and looked for wood and any materials we might also need like celestial bronze, metal, or rope. I think it also damaged the bilge." Leo explained. Everyone looked at him with a slightly confused look since nobody except for Annabeth knew what the "bilge" was.

"Okay, so me and Percy are going back out to look for the Athena Parthenos. Hazel and Frank can stay back and watch the ship since Hazel probably shouldn't go out yet. You," she said looking at Leo, "Sarah, Piper, and Jason can go out and look for wood and parts that you need. It would probably be best if you guys split up, two and two, so you can cover more ground."

Everyone nodded. "I'll go with Jason in one direction and you guys go in the other direction, we'll meet back here in no more than three hours." Piper said looking at me and Leo. I nodded and we finished eating.

Once we were done we grabbed our weapons and I stocked up on as many arrows as possible. I was good at running out of them in the middle of a fight. Once everyone got what they needed we all met up on deck. We said our goodbyes and good lucks to each other before heading out. Percy and Annabeth headed North in search of the Athena Parthenos, Piper and Jason went East, and Leo and I went West in search of any material to fix the ship. I was glad I was with Leo because I wouldn't really have to try and figure out what to get for the ship. I had no idea what he wanted and since he was here, he could make the decision, all I had to do was fight any monsters that came around.

Leo and I talked about random things while we walked along looking for anything that might help us. We finally saw a smaller wooden building with a sign that read " **Manny's Mechanics and Warehouse** ". We walked inside and was immediately greeted by a man with black hair, large brown eyes, and a nose equally as large. His name tag read 'Manny'. "Welcome!" He shouted happily with a big smile. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No, just looking," Leo answered walking away from him.

"Thank you," I smiled trying to be polite since Leo seemed to be too distracted to give him a thank you or even a polite smile. I followed behind Leo to a wall on the side of the store. "Why didn't you ask him for help or tell him what we need?" I asked him.

"Because I know what I need, I don't need help finding it. Plus, don't you think he might be a little suspicious if we tell him we need twenty pounds of wood and metal?" Leo pointed out. I thought for a minute before nodding. This is why I was letting Leo do all of the talking, I knew nothing about any of this. I looked around the warehouse. It wasn't the biggest store ever but it still held a lot of parts and machines. There were shelves everywhere reaching almost the ceiling, winding through the store in a maze like way. I hoped Leo knew what he was doing because I was extremely confused. I decided it would be best if I stuck next to Leo the entire time, if I strayed from him even a little I would probably get hopelessly lost in this sea of machine parts.

We continued walking along the wall, Leo scanning the shelves while I stood facing the other way watching for anything strange. We had a pretty good system going until Leo turned to look at me. "You know, this would go faster if you helped me look," he pointed out.

"I would help but I have absolutely no idea what we're looking at," I admitted.

Leo laughed. "Okay why don't you look for a metal processing part. It's long with holes all along the side, open on the top, and tinier holes around the big holes," Leo explained as best as possible. I stared at him blankly, it didn't help at all. Leo groaned, "Just look for some wood," he decided.

"Wood, right, I can do that," I said nodding and walking away to the other side of the store. I wasn't crazy about straying away from Leo but we needed to find this stuff as quick as possible. The store had a couple people in it looking around trying to find parts to fix their motorcycle or car. Most people here were older men holding blueprint in their hands. I walked past them and kept looking through the maze of isles to find the wood. Seriously, how hard is it to find wood? I finally reached a section of the store that had stacks of wood laying on the ground. I wasn't exactly sure where in the store I was but I knew I was somewhere in the back. I looked at the pile of wood and realized I had no idea how much we needed.

I walked back to Leo and found him a couple of isles away from where I had left him. He was now holding a basket that was filled with different pieces, his eyes were scanning the shelves hungrily. He looked like a kid in a candy store. Maybe it was a bad idea to just let him go find stuff, he was going to take the entire store with him. "Hey, Leo," I called to him.

"Yeah?" he asked not looking away from the shelves.

"How much wood do we need?" I asked.

"Umm, I don't know, get a couple of planks," he replied reaching us grabbing something from a shelf. He looked at it carefully trying to inspect it and I had a feeling I wasn't going to get anything else from him.

I walked back to the stack of wood and started trying to figure out how we were going to get all of this back to the ship. I didn't have much time to think about it though. When I got back there was a tall burly man standing in front of the wood, his back turned to me. He was wearing a flannel shirt and baggy jeans. His body blocked me from seeing any of the wood. I tried to get around him but he was blocking the path. He was abnormally big. "Excuse me," I finally said to him as politely as possible.

The man grunted and looked around to me. "Oh, am I in your way? My bad," he said.

"It's fi-" I stopped talking as I looked up at his face. He had a large, black, curly beard that took up most of his face. That wasn't what made me stop though, above his beard there was one large black eye, almost as black as his beard. I stared at the one eye that took up the part of his face that his beard didn't take up. I stared at him opened mouthed and tried my best to close it. "I- um- n-never mind. I-It's fine. Turns out I don't need any wood anymore," I stuttered stepping backwards. I didn't know what he was but I had to get out of here, he could not be good.

The man (was he a man?) laughed a laugh that seemed to shake the walls. "Don't be silly, here you go," he said handing me a rather large plank of wood.

"I- uh- thanks," I managed to choke out. I grabbed the plank warily. I looked down. Hanging from his jeans was a large wooden axe. My eyes widened. It looked just like- uh oh. I had to get out of here. _Now._

"How much do you need?" He asked me handing me another plank of wood.

"I think this is good," I said grabbing the plank of wood he was handing to me. This time he didn't let go of it.

"You sure? You don't need anymore?"

"No, this should be enough," I said trying to give a smile. I gripped the wood in my hands and tried to pull the one he was handing me but he didn't let it go.

"Wait, don't leave yet, I have something to give you," he said smiling and reaching into his pocket. I didn't really want to stay around to see what he had. I tried to run but my feet felt glued to the floor. I watched with wide eyes as he pulled his hand out of his pocket. He held his hand out and revealed a small lighter. Wait a lighter? What was he going to do with that? My mind answered the question too slowly. The one eyed man flipped the lighter open and flicked it causing a little flame to appear. He quickly brought the lighter to the plank we are both holding and lit it on fire. I yelped and let go of it sending it crashing to the ground. The man chuckled. "What's the matter? Don't like a little fire?" he asked moving his hand to the stack of wood. He set a plank on fire and it quickly spread to the others causing a large fire to erupt. It looked like a bonfire you would make at night to roast some marshmallows. Unfortunately, there were no marshmallows around. I looked up at the man and had a feeling that if I stayed any longer that _I_ would be the marshmallow.

The wood that I dropped was still flaming and it had now spread across the wooden floor. I looked around me and realized that this entire shop was wooden. If I didn't get out of here I would be a very burnt demigod for his dinner. I screamed and ran, almost running into a shelf holding sharp metals. I stopped in time and looked around desperately, I had no idea where in the shop I was or where I had to go. I was lost in a mechanic shop. How pathetic on my part. I ran to the right down another isle. "Leo!" I called. I turned right into another row. Why couldn't the shelves be organized like a normal shop? "Leo!" I yelled again trying to find him and my way out of the shop. I tried to look around the shelves but they were too high to see over. "Leo!" I heard a drop of metal from a couple of rows down.

"Sarah?" he asked running over to find me. I followed his voice and turned down into another row where I promptly ran into him. We collided together before falling back rubbing our heads. "Ouch," he muttered. "What happened?" he asked me looking at my terrified face.

"Guy- one eye- wood- fire," I gasped trying to catch my breathe and explain.

"I have no idea what you're saying, _Sarita,_ " he mumbled shaking his head.

"We have to get out of here," I said standing up and grabbing his arm. I started running and dragged him with me.

"Wait, what? Why? What are you talking about? What happened?" he asked me confused at my behavior. I stopped at an intersection where the isles split into two different ways. Who the hell designed this place? I was going to kick their ass for this. As I looked back and forth trying to decide which way to go Leo stopped and looked up. "What is that smell?" he asked looking around. I looked back to see the fire now making its way across the rows towards us, smoke raising in the air. "Oooohhh," Leo said looking at the fire. "Yeah we should probably get out of here," he said grabbing my arm and going down the right isle.

We ran forward and Leo stopped causing me to run into him. I yelped and looked at him annoyed, rubbing my nose. "Why'd you stop?" I asked and then looked up to see why. The fire was burning in front of us. I could feel the heat from where we were standing. I found myself wondering if Leo could feel it too. He didn't seem fazed at all from the fire. I knew he would be okay with the flames, he couldn't burn after all. I, on the other hand, would not be okay. Leo seemed to realize this.

"C'mon," he said quickly pushing me back down the row and going the other way. We pushed forward through the maze of shelves trying to avoid any of the flames. The fire alarm was now blaring and sprinklers were spraying water down on the fire but they weren't doing much. People ran around the building trying to evacuate and find their way out but some were as lost as us.

I watched as the owner, Manny, screamed in terror. "My shop!" he shouted over and over again trying to take in what was happening. We continued running. It was hard to tell if we were close to the exit or not, everything looked the same and the smoke from the flames were starting to make it's way to me, making my head spin. We kept running but the smoke had made it's way into my lungs and I was having trouble breathing. I gripped Leo's arm trying to keep myself from falling over. He looked at me, his eyes filled with terror. Didn't he say something about his mom dying in a fire? I was pretty sure he had but my brain wasn't doing the best at thinking clearly at the moment.

"Hey, we're gong to get out of here alright? Just try to breathe," he said calmly. It was easier said then done. My lungs were burning they wanted to quit. They air was just smoke at this point. Leo didn't seem affected my the ash or smoke, his eyes still scanned the room lively, trying to find a way out. Leo put my arm around his shoulders and did he best to cary me as much as possible. We went down a hallway but fire blocked the exit. We quickly retreated and went down another row only to find it blocked but fire too. We backed up against a wall, fire surrounding us from all sides. There was no way out. I held on to Leo limply. Smoke circled around us filling my lungs. I knew that if I didn't get out of here soon I would die. Whether from the smoke or fire, one of them was going to kill me. I wondered if everyone else in the shop had found their way out or if they had tragically met their end too.

"Leo," I croaked out trying to get his attention. I could feel my head swimming, my eyes trying to close. Everything around me was spinning and turning to black.

"C'mon, Sarah," he said holding me up. "Stay with me." I was trying my best to do as he said but it wasn't working. The flames crept in closer to us. There was less and less breathable air. I breathed in a shaky breathe. My lungs felt like they were on fire.

"Leo," I croaked out again. I couldn't seem to get passed that word. My brain felt like mush. Even if I could talk, my brain wouldn't be able to form proper sentences.

Leo looked at me then looked around the room. He frowned then took in a deep breath. "Okay, work with me, _Sarita_ ," he said. I wasn't sure what he wanted me to do but I wasn't going to be able to do much. Leo slung my arm further around his shoulder. "Hold on," he said. I gripped on to him as much as I possibly could. Leo took another deep breathe and closed his eyes, concentrating. I was trying to figure out what he was trying to do but I was lost. Leo opened his eyes up and they seemed to burn with intensity. He let out a slow, steady breath and raised his hands up. He stared at the fire and slowly moved his hands outwards. I looked up and watched as the fire in front of us slowly parted making a small pathway. I stared with wide eyes. I never knew he could do that. I looked at Leo. I wasn't sure _he_ new he could do that. "Alright, walk as fast as you can," he said through gritted teeth. I took a shaky step forward and almost fell. I had to try and find the strength to move myself since Leo was too preoccupied trying to keep the path open, he couldn't try and support me and keep me upright. We took another step forward. I still had my arm slung around Leo for balance. Slowly we made our way though the path.

Leo misstepped at one pint and almost broke his concentration. The fire shuttered dangerously, threatening to crash in on me and burn me to a crisp. I coughed and continued walking forward. As we walked the fire in front of us opened up and once we passed it it closed back up but Leo made it so that it couldn't touch us. We continued walking forward on the scorched floor that was brown and crumbled, threatening to come apart. I looked up and saw the door up ahead. We were almost there. Leo seemed to notice it too. "C'mon, almost there," he said half to me half to himself. We walked forward. I stepped on a board that broke making a whole in the ground. I carefully stepped over it and inched towards the door. I took my arm out from around Leo and lunged at the door trying to open it. It was a risky move but luckily it worked. I pushed the door open and me and Leo fell through.

We stumbled outside and I fell down on the ground, all energy and strength sucked out of me. Leo quickly picked me up as much as possible and ran me over to a small ledge were he sat me down. My head still pounded but at least I felt a little less like I was going to faint. I looked back at the store which was now collapsing to the ground in flames. Fire engines blared around the corner a little late to the scene. I hoped no one else was still in there, if they were they would have been dead by now. The fire trucks came in and hosed down the building that was now nothing but a pile of burnt shards. I noticed big nosed Manny staring at the store weeping. "My store!" was all he could manage to get out.

I coughed and looked over at Leo who seemed as drained as I was. His eyes were closing and his skin was paler than usual. He must have used up all his energy trying to get us out of there. I coughed again desperately trying to get the crap out of my lungs. They still felt like they were on fire. I tried to clear my through which resulted in a coughing fit. Leo looked over at me worried. "You're not okay," he noted. If I was doing better I would have given him a glare and a sarcastic comment but I couldn't talk. Leo scanned his eyes around my face trying to figure out what to do. "Uhh, fire, smoke, ash, umm... I'm not sure what to do I don't get like that, smoke doesn't bother me," he said trying to think. He continued numbing words to himself. "What do they say at school? Fire, smoke rises, get low, stop, drop, and roll... water..." Leo stopped and looked at me smiling form a broken revelation. "Water!" he shouted. "Water, you need water," he said again looking around. "Do I do the wet rag or get you water to drink? Where can I get a bottle of water?" he mumbled to himself looking around. I watched as he seemed to trail off.

"Leo," I muttered grabbing onto his shirt sleeve and tugging. He looked down at me. "Water," I managed to croak out trying to get him to focus.

"Right, water," he said. "Okay, just stay here, I'll be right back," he said running off into a nearby store to find a bottle of water. I nodded but honestly, where was I going to go? I couldn't even stand up let alone walk. I sat there trying to focus on breathing while I waited for Leo to come back. The coughing had slowed down a bit and my breathing wasn't as raspy as it was before. I felt myself calm down a bit from the whole thing.

As I sat and waited I couldn't help but let my mind wander a bit. I wondered about the man that had set the whole place on fire. The axe he had looked like the same axe from my dream. I couldn't be sure if it was him because I never saw his face in my dream but it had to be. I wondered if he had made it out alive or had died in the fire. I hoped that he had gone down with the fire but that wouldn't make any sense. Why burn down a building and kill your self in _hope_ that the fire kills me too? Why not just use his axe to kill me and then kill Leo? And what did he plan to happen with the fire anyways? He could only kill me in the fire, not Leo. Had he known that? Did he use fire on purpose? My mind raced with thoughts. Nothing about the attack seemed to make much sense. I looked up to see if Leo was almost back. There was a nagging suspicion in my stomach. Something didn't seem right. My gut feeling was confirmed when I felt a giant hand close around my mouth from behind me.

My eyes widened in fear and I tried to scream but I couldn't be heard. My eyes raced around trying to get a view of my attacker but they were holding me so that I couldn't move. I felt a face lean in close to my ear. "Don't move," it said in a quiet drawl. I didn't know the voice. "We can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way," the voice snarled.

I thought for a minute and decided to do things my way. I opened my mouth and licked the hand that was closed around my mouth. The hand quickly disappeared from my face. "Ew! She licked me!" Another voice screamed. It was the same man from the store.

I took the moment to try and escape. I couldn't run because the man from the store had his arm holding me back but know that my mouth was free I could scream so I did the next best thing from running. "Leo!" I shouted quickly praying that he was on his way back and could hear me. "Leo!"

The first voice growled. "You idiot! Gag her!"

"LEO!" I managed to get out before a black handkerchief made its way around my mouth, stopping me from yelling. I tired to scream again but it came out muffled, a small sound that could barely be heard by me.

"I see you've chosen the hard way," the voice snarled again. "Grab her!" he hissed the one eyed man. The man nodded and grabbed my arm with one hand pinning it against my back and holding my shoulder with the other hand. I shook and struggled tying to get free but every time I moved the man dug my arm into the side of my back sending waves of pain. I screamed in pain but the gag made the sound go nowhere. I finally stopped moving. My arm was stinging, my head throbbing, and I still could barely breathe from the fire. The man then grabbed both my hands and held them behind me with one hand. He used the other to lift me off the ledge I was sitting on so that I was standing. He wrapped his arm the wasn't holding my hands around my body and pulled tightly making me bend over in pain.

I heard a yell. "Sarah!" I looked up to see Leo running over with a water bottle in his hands. He looked at the scene, his eyes wide in terror.

"Well, that's our cue. Time to go," The first voice growled and he threw a small, black ball on the ground. The ball broke when it hit the ground and sent smoke up in the air circling all around us like hands trying to grab us. The last thing I saw was Leo running towards me, shouting my name tying to reach me in time but he was too late. The black cloud engulfed us and I felt a lurch as if I was being pulled away from the world. In a second the cloud seemed to consume us and disappear into the wind, dragging us along with it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys! I AM SO SORRY IT HAS BEEN SO LONG PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Okay so I would like to state right now that this is NOT the last chapter. I repeat this is NOT the last chapter. There WILL be ONE MORE chapter. Again NOT THE LAST. I'm just saying that now so you guys don't get confused and stuff or whatever. I guess it'll make more sense once you read it. Anyways, this chapter is hella long and I would like to apologize in advance. There's just a lot of stuff that needs to happen in this chapter it's going to be jam packed with information and plot and stuff. I hope you guys are ready for a wild ride :) (Please don't hate me) One other thing, I've been planning this ending for a while now, like ever since I started this story. I knew how I was going to start it and how I was going to end it so this chapter and the last one isn't just some kind of impulse. And I do try to make things in the story connect so pay attention to that if you can. Also, friendly reminder that Sarah still has the scar running across her face. :) And we last left off with them from the fire and Sarah been grabbed from behind and taken away. So enjoy!**

 **Recommended Songs: -Smoke and Mirrors by Imagine Dragons, Dream by Imagine Dragons, Broken Arrow by The Script, The Fighter by Gym Class Heroes ft. Ryan Tedder, I'll Fight by Daughtry,** **Undefeated by Daughtry, Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons**

* * *

It felt like my body was being ripped apart in every direction. My stomach did 15 somersaults and a backflip before we finally stopped. I felt my feet land on hard ground. I looked at the floor which was marble just like the one in my dream. It was then that I knew things were about to go South very fast.

The big man from the shop continued holding me so that I couldn't move while the other voice walked around so that he was facing me. It took my eyes a minute to adjust to the darkness of the room. When they finally figured out how to see I was greeted by a furry face and sharp teeth inches away from mine. If I hadn't been gagged I would have screamed. The hairy man stared at me with eyes the color of silver and I knew immediately who he was. The wolf man who had terrorized me in my dreams.

The wolf mans lips curled into a nasty smile and he made a guttural noise that I had a feeling was his laugh. "Tell me half-blood," he purred running a sharp claw lightly down my face and cutting the gag off. "What do you know about their plans?"

I opened my mouth a little, glad to have the gag off and stared at him in confusion. "What?" I managed.

His smile faded and he spoke much harsher now. "Are you deaf? I said, tell me their plans!"

"W-what plans?" I stuttered genuinely confused.

"The plans the seven have of defeating Gaea!" He shouted angrily. "That's why we brought you here. You're close to them, you know things, so now you're going to tell us their plans."

"I-I don't-" I really didn't know. Did they even have a plan? I was starting to think they were just winging the whole quest and just kind of hoping for the best.

The wolf man growled, his silvery eyes glistening violently. "You must know _something._ You've been on that ship for a week you should know all of their plans by now."

I shook my head. "Really I don't," I said staring at him pleading silently.

He studied my face with his intense eyes before growling at me. "You're lying," he snarled angrily.

"Wha- no I'm not!" I said frantically.

"You know information about the quest and you are going to tell me, even if I have to _force_ it out of you."

I gulped. "Please..." I begged, trying to convince him that I knew nothing. It didn't work. Truth was I knew what he wanted. He wanted to know what they were up to and how they planned on defeating Gaea and I knew that. Annabeth was trying to find the Athena Parthenos to help and they had already had the Torch of Victory idea. They knew what they were doing but I knew the people holding me did not and I couldn't tell them or else the seven would be in danger.

The wolf man grabbed me by my hair and yanked me down onto the ground and I yelped in pain. I fell back on the ground, my head hitting the floor and I winced. The dog man ran his claw down my face and snatched up my hair sniffing it yearningly. "Tell me, my princess, what do you know?" His nickname for me sent shivers down my spine. He leaned up close to my face and snarled. "Tell me their plans!" He growled at me. I managed to shake my head without him pulling my hair even more. " _Fine,_ " he spat pulling his hand up so that I could see the sharp claws jutting out from his fingers. "I guess we'll have to do this the hard way," he said turning his index finger around staring at his claw appraisingly. I stared in wide eyes as I figured out what he planned on doing.

"No, please," I muttered.

"If you talk then I'll just stop right now," he said looking at me expectantly. I stared at him thinking. I couldn't betray them all like that. If they found out their plans they would all be in danger. When I didn't nod or agree on talking the man snarled. "That's what I thought," he growled and turned his pointed claw down to my skin. I screamed as he ran it across my forearm. He dragged his claw in a squiggly line across my arm. I wiggled trying to get free but him and the other monster had me pinned down. The wolf man stopped and looked up at me expectantly, asking me a question with his eyes. _Are you ready to talk?_ I shook my head in response to his non spoken question. The man glowered at me and put his claw down again drawing a different line. I screamed in agony as his claw cut deep into my arm.

"Stop!" I shouted in pain.

The wolf man lifted up his hand and looked up at me. "Have you decided to talk?" he asked me. I gulped and stared at him, my eyes dewey. "Well, then I guess we won't stop," he said returning back down to my arm. He carved in again and I screamed, tears now steadily making it's way down my face. I could here my yells eco through the dark, marble hall, screaming for an end to this. "Talk!" the man barked angrily at me.

I shook my head again. "N-no," I managed to get out. The wolf man went down again and I closed my eyes trying to get ready for the pain that was about to shoot through my body once more. I screamed as the wolf man cut something else into my forearm. "No! Stop! Please!" I begged helplessly. They man shot me an evil glare out of the corner of his eye and I knew he wasn't going to stop until I spoke. He lifted up his claw and moved onto another line. I squirmed and wiggled trying to get myself free of their clutches, trying to get this pain to stop. I screamed louder as tears poured down my face. I desperately begged him to stop in between my screams. My already sore throat from the fire felt raw and scratched. Every sound, every scream, every plead, sent a wave of pain through my scratchy throat. I continued yelling as the man seemed to take forever, digging extra deep and taking extra long on this one. He was trying to brake me, trying to get me to talk but I knew I couldn't, not if I wanted them to succeed in defeating Gaea.

The man looked up at me. "Well? This is you're last chance. Are you going to talk?" I felt drained of all energy. My arm felt heavy, my head was swirling, and my throat was too dry to let me talk. I managed to muster enough energy to slowly shake my head. I refused to give them away, no matter what this man did to me. The wolf man growled angrily, obviously disappointed that I wasn't cooperating. If my voice was working I would have told him not to feel bad, I don't cooperate with anyone.

The wolf man stood up and stared at me angrily. I slowly looked down at my arm to see what he had done. I felt nauseous at what I saw and I silently prayed that this was just another one of my dreams, of my nightmares, and I was going to wake up any second and go out and talk to Leo. I knew it wasn't a dream though. I had once heard that a way to figure out if you're dreaming is to see if you can read. You can't read in dreams and as I stared down at my forearm I could perfectly read the word _SPARE_ etched in and bleeding. I felt sick.

I slowly moved my head so that I was looking at the wolf man who was staring at me angrily. "You have one last chance to talk," he spoke in a snarl. "Talk and we might spare your life." I managed to shake my head just enough to get my point across that I wasn't talking any time soon. The man let out a low growl. He turned to the one eyed man standing in the shadows. " _Kill her."_

The one eyed monster stared at him in slight shock. "Are you sure? Don't you think we should use her against them more?" he asked the dog man.

The wolf man shook his head. "They'll come looking for her whether we kill her or not. Either way they'll walk right to us and right into our trap." My mind raced. All of this just to lure them in a place at the same time to capture them. Wasn't it a little extensive? I wasn't even sure most of them would come to find me. Maybe a couple. Leo would probably be the only one to try and find me. _Oh Gods, Leo._ I was filled with terror. If he walked in here alone we would both be dead. Neither of us would make it out alive. I prayed that he would just leave me here to die or at least come with more people to help him fight. My thoughts where interrupted by the wolf man speaking to the tall figure. "Kill her!" he shouted at him again.

The large man nodded and stumbled for the axe hanging on his pants and brought it out. He held the large blade out so that it was facing me and I felt like I was staring my death in the eyes. I felt like I could already see the Grim Reaper reaching out to take me. I gulped as he raised his axe up. "Whatever you say," he said holding it high above me. He lined up the shot so that it would come down directly on my neck. I prayed that my death would be quick and painless.

I stared at the blade glinting in the light and I tried to figure out where I went wrong, how this could have been avoided. A nagging voice in the back of my head said that it was meant to happen, that it was written in my fate. I remembered what Leo had told me that night, that I may not die, that something might save me or that my dream was wrong. I wished he was right but something told me he wasn't.

I watched as the man readied the axe. I wondered if I should close my eyes or watch the weapon come down on me. I didn't have much time to ponder whether or not to watch my death. The man brought the axe down. It seemed to happen in slow motion. I watched as it got closer and closer to me, screaming out my name, yelling for a victim. This was it, this is where it all ended for me.

What happened next surprised me.

The axe was inches away from my neck, ready to claim me as it's next victim when a streak of orange and red seemed to fly above me at the large man. The axe was hit out of his hand and sent flying to the ground, just barely missing my leg. I let out a slow shaky breathe I hadn't realized I had been holding. I looked around in confusion. What was that? What had just happened? A couple of feet away from me there was a _thud_ and a grunt from the large man with one eye. I looked over to see flames surrounding him. There was something on top of him but I couldn't see it through the fire.

"You idiot! I am immune to fire!" the large man yelled trying to shove the figure off of him. Slowly the fire died down and I wondered how I hadn't realized who it was before. The large man pushed off the figure which skidded across the floor. The fire extinguished to reveal a short latino with curly hair. _Fire, of course! Leo._

I wasn't sure I had ever been so happy to see someone before. I tried my best to sit up and eventually with a lot of moaning and pain I was on my feet. I inched towards Leo who was getting himself off the ground from being thrown back from the one eyed man. I watched as he looked up to see me making my way towards him. Slow, but nonetheless towards him. He broke into a wide smile and rushed towards me wrapping me in a tight hug.

" _Sarita!"_ he shouted happily gripping me as hard as he could as if he couldn't believe I was there. It kind of hurt but I was too happy to see him to care.

"Leo!" I yelled back laughing and wrapping my arms around him. I had never really been one for hugs but at the moment I felt like I could hug him for the rest of eternity.

" _Princesa,_ oh Gods, what happened? Are you okay?" he asked me slowly pulling away to look at me. I wasn't really sure how to answer him so I simply showed him my arm in hope that it said all that needed to be said. I guess it worked. Leo's look turned sour and angry. "They did that to you?" he asked, all trace of laughter out of his voice. I nodded slowly. Leo's face got beet red and his hair seemed to smoke. He was so mad he was _literally_ on fire.

Leo turned over to look at my two captors. I wondered why they hadn't attacked us while we were hugging each other. I looked over and saw the large man still trying to get up and the wolf man was still standing up, staring at something behind us. I looked back in confusion, trying to follow his gaze. I finally saw what he was staring at. Out from the shadows came Jason, Piper, and Hazel. They walked towards the wolf man, weapons raised. Wolfy growled at them. "Lycaon, nice to see you again," Jason said sarcastically looking at the wolf man.

"Wait, you know him?" I asked confused.

"Sadly, yes," Leo answered me. I gave him a look of confusion. How had he met him before? Leo then turned his attention towards Lycaon. "And you hurt her so now you're in for one hell of a day," he muttered angrily setting his hand on fire as a threat.

The wolf man snarled angrily at the flames. "You think you scare me? Ha! Puny demigod, I've got more than you can handle." And with that he raised his head up and let out a howl that made the dim lights hanging from the ceiling shake and threaten to fall. There was a loud rumbling from all around us and before we knew it there was a horde of monsters surrounding us from every corner. From short, stumpy men with multiple arms to electric horses to more half wolf men, they surrounded us, blocking every possible exit. I gripped onto Leo nervously. There was no way we were going to survive this fight. Piper, Jason, and Hazel slowly made their way over to where me and Leo were standing which was basically the middle of the large room. Piper handed me my sword and bow and arrows. Leo must have grabbed them after I was taken away and they brought them here to me. I gave him and Piper a thankful look and slung my quiver around my shoulder and knocked a bow in place.

I readied myself as a monster came charging at me. I quickly let go of my bow and it sunk into its skin before it exploded into a powder of dust. Next to me Leo had his signature hammer out and was ready to bring it down on any monster that came within five feet of him. Jason, Hazel, and Piper were doing the same thing with their weapons. Seeing them made me wonder where the other three were. I didn't have much time to contemplate before another monster charged at me. I shot an arrow at it and it narrowly dodged it. I tried again and this time hit it.

The five of us continued fighting monsters as they came towards us but there were too many and they were starting to close in on us. We were outnumbered. I shot another arrow and above me the ceiling rumbled. I looked up afraid that the roof was going to cave in on us. What happened next was close enough.

"Get out of the way!" Piper shouted to us, her charmspeak slightly leaking through. Me and the other four quickly jumped away towards the side of the room just in time to see a massive clawed foot brake the ceiling and fall to the ground bringing the rest of the creature with it. The ceiling's shards went in every direction, taking out a couple of monsters. In the center of the room stood a large dragon with barbed claws.

"Damn, Hazel, your boyfriend is pretty cool," Leo noted staring at the creature in front of us. I couldn't help but laugh a little as I realized that the dragon was Frank. Frank shook off the dust and ceiling on his back and leaned down to let two people off; Percy and Annabeth. I had to say, this was definitely the coolest rescue mission I had ever seen. Once they were off his back he transformed back into human form and brought out his bow, ready to fight. We all lined up, ready to fight the monsters as they came at us. Frank and I shot arrows, Piper charmspoke, Leo set things on fire, and Percy, Jason, Hazel, and Annabeth slashed and stabbed.

I shot back monsters left and right. My throat was still dry and I was still in a lot of pain but I fought like my life rested on it. Which it probably did. I refused to stop. I just had to get past this, get past all these monsters, and I could go to Camp Half-Blood and start a new life. It was so close I could taste. I was almost there, almost at a new life. Sure there were things I was going to have to get past, like the rest of this quest and the glaring word on my arm that seemed to be screaming at me, but I could get past it. It was so close, I was almost there.

Leo came up behind me and swung at a monster that would have gotten me from behind. "Thanks," I smiled at him quickly.

"That's what I'm here for, _Sarita,_ " he smiled back at me. We fought back to back, protecting each other from every corner. I shot my last arrow and grabbed my sword. I never would stop running out of arrows would I? This was going to be like a new trend that happens every time I fight. I parred a stab and sliced back, turning a storm animal to gold dust. Behind it came a wolf like man, not the one who had taken me but one of the ones he had called to help.

I sliced at it with my sword but it simply passed right through. I frowned. Why wasn't this working? I tried again but it did the same thing. The monster laughed at me. I tried again. It didn't work. "What the hell?" I shouted annoyed. Leo turned around to see what I was talking about. The man lunged a clawed hand at us and we dodged it.

Leo gasped realizing what was happening. "Silver," he said to me.

The wolf man grabbed him by the shirt and tossed him to the side. "What?" I yelled back trying to figure out what to do.

The wolf loomed over him with his teeth shining. "Silver! Use silver!" Leo yelled as he lit his hand on fire trying to get the monster to back away. The new wolf man howled angrily and bared its teeth at Leo.

I stared at Leo is confusion, trying to figure out what he was saying. "Silver?" I mumbled to myself. I looked at my sword carefully. One half was a bronze color but the other was silver plated. The monster took a step towards Leo. I had to do this quick. I turned the sword so that when I struck him it would be with the silver part. The monster loomed over Leo ready to rip his throat out. I took a deep breath and swung my sword at the wolf man. I was half expecting the sword to go straight through him again but to my surprise it hit the monster who howled in pain before running off. "Huh, silver," I said quietly to myself looking at my sword. I reached down a hand at Leo to help him up.

"Thanks, _Sarita,_ " he muttered dusting himself off.

"No problem," I said with a smile.

Leo was about to say something but stopped and changed his words quickly. " _Cuidado!_ " he yelled pushing me aside and flinging his hammer at short monster and hitting it in the head. I quickly stabbed it and it turned to dust.

I looked over to see Piper and Frank in need of a bit of help and I ran over as Leo stayed there to fighting other monsters. I charged in and swung at a storm horse and helped Piper with the monster she was having trouble with. Piper smiled at me thankfully and I nodded before running away in another direction. I was trying to find that jerk of a wolf who had taken me and done this. I knew silver was his weakness now and I was going to end him and make it hurt.

On my way there I ran into the one eyed man from before. "You," I growled angrily at him, lifting my sword up.

The man gave me a stern look. "You got away once, you're not going to get away again." He readied his axe and swung it at me. I narrowly dodged it and hit his leg with my sword. It howled in pain and shot metaphorical daggers at me with his one eye. He swung his axe at me again and I parried his strike. Our metals clashed together making a loud noise. He was stronger than me, I knew that. But I was faster and probably smarter, I just had to know how to use that to my advantage. I ran around him and he huffed as he tried to keep his front towards me. I kept running around him making him spin in his place. I finally stopped and he stood wobbly and dizzy. He tried to focus on me but couldn't quite. I struck his arm causing his axe to fall from his hand and before he had enough time to react I sent my sword through his belly causing him to explode in a cloud of gold dust. I smiled widely. One of my captors, check. Just one more to go.

I ran around the edge of the room, keeping my back to the wall so that no one could sneak up behind me. I was tired and every part of my body hurt. Blood was still running down my arm and my throat was still in pain and my lungs burned from the left over smoke but I knew I couldn't stop. As I ran I looked around at the scene that laid out in front of me. Most of the other demigods where fighting by themselves. We were still outnumbered but we had definitely made a dent in their numbers. I watched as everyone fought as if their life depended on it- probably because it did. They were all amazing fighters, each of their technique and style was different but flawless. I could sit and watch Percy and Annabeth fight together all day. The way they moved in sync and struck at the same time, it was almost beautiful.

I continued running along the wall until my eyes rested on a tall hunched over figure covered in hair. It was the wolf man who had taken me, or as Jason had called him, Lycaon. He must have smelled me or something because he turned to look at me with bared teeth. I readied the silver part of my sword and ran towards him. Lycaon growled as I stopped in front of him. I stared at him angrily. "This was all just a trick?" I growled at him. "An elaborate plan to get them all here and trap them?"

Lycaon laughed. "Well of course. You didn't think that we actually wanted _you_ did you? You're nothing, you don't even belong on the quest. You're a spare remember?" I shot him a look as anger welled up inside of me. He laughed again. "Well of course you remember. And I took the dignity of making sure you remember. And if you ever forget, just look down at your arm," he said with an evil smile. The dam inside me holding back all the anger broke and I lunged at him. Lycaon didn't bother moving as he thought my sword was purely bronze. When I struck him with my sword and it hit him, the surprise on his face honestly made me kind of satisfied.

Lycaon hissed at me as his arm bled. This time it was my turn to laugh. "Yeah, you thought you were so high and mighty didn't you? You thought I didn't know your weakness. Well, guess what? I'm a lot smarter than I look." With the end of that sentence I lunged at him again. He barely dodged my swing and managed to claw my upper arm leaving a couple of scratches in it. I winced in pain and turned back around to face him.

"Why do you bother fighting with them? They don't care about you. You're just some random girl they picked up from the street. Nobody on that ship actually cares about you, they just pretend to so they can use you to their advantage. You're just a little pawn in their game."

I shifted my weight. "Oh yeah? Well if that's the case then why did they come here just to get me?" I offered.

Lycaon responded without missing a beat. "They just don't want to loose their navigation system," he smirked.

"Seems like they care a lot about their navigation system then. And you know they care about me because your whole plan rested on them coming after me." I got him there. He snarled and dove towards me, his claws outstretched. I swung and stopped his hands. He fell to the side and I promptly kicked him in the chest causing him to fall backwards. I loomed over him, my sword in my hands, the silver part glistening at him. "Oh, how the tables have turned," I smiled at him bringing my sword down. He managed to roll out of the way just in time making my sword clang against the floor. He kicked my leg and sent me sprawling to the ground too. He got up faster than I did and kicked me in my side. I groaned in pain as I think I felt my rib crack. I was going to need a lot of Ambrosia after this.

"Oops, sorry, I didn't mean to kick you when you where down," he teased. I got up and pointed my sword towards him. I swung, he dodged, he swung, I dodged. We did this a couple of times before I finally managed to hit his arm. He growled in pain and I swung again while he was distracted, the time hitting his leg. He leaned heavily on his other leg while breathing heavy. I realized I was a little out of breath too.

I pointed my sword at him threateningly. "Next time you plan on killing someone, make sure it gets done," I advised him. He growled and I swung the silver part of my sword and it hit him, making him explode into gold dust. I smiled and looked up to see Leo across the room from me. He swung his hammer and knocked a monster out. Even though it was a small weapon, he was pretty good with it.

Leo caught my eye and smiled at me. I smiled back triumphantly at him, proud that I had just taken down both of my captors by myself. A moment of silence and understanding passed between us. I watched as he slowly started to make his way towards me with a crooked, mischievous smile on his face. I realized, maybe just a little too late, that _damn_ I really like this boy. I could go to Camp Half-Blood and maybe, _just maybe_ , have an actual life with someone I really care about and really cares about me. For once in my life I wasn't so much as scared of the future but excited.

I watched as he continued walking my way with his crooked smirk and curly hair bouncing as he walked. His dark eyes almost seemed to laugh. Then they turned sour. His eyes turned to look at something behind me and his smirk fell. My own smile dropped in confusion. Leo's walk picked up speed into a sprint and he opened his mouth up to yell something but it never came out. I was about to ask what he was going to say when I felt a sharp pain behind me in my back. I groaned as the pain shot through my body all the way to my stomach, then out again.

I dropped my sword and groaned. Leo had stopped in his place, frozen by fear. I brought my hands up to the left side of my stomach where the part of the pain was coming from. I slowly looked down to see my hands and shirt covered in blood. My head spun in confusion. What was happening? I looked back up at Leo for some answers but he was still frozen in shock. I moved my legs to walk in his direction but stumbled no more than a few steps before them giving up. I fell towards the ground but right before I hit it Leo had finally moved again. He ran up to me and caught me under my arms.

I groaned as more pain rushed through me from the jolt of the impact from his catch. Leo hugged me tightly and slowly kneeled down and laid me back holding me close to his chest. I looked at his eyes which where scared and dewy. " _Sarita_ ," he whispered softly looking at me. He looked down at my stomach where my hands where. He gently moved my hands to look at the wound.

"I-It's on the other... side, too..." I muttered out. My breathing was shallow and I couldn't seem to find any air.

" _Shh, Sarita, no se hablas,"_ He whispered holding one hand under me and the other on my wound. My breathing was ragged and I fought to stay focused on Leo.

I brought a hand up to his shirt and gripped it as tightly as I could. Concentrating on holding something made it easier to stay here in the moment. I looked at the blood now covering Leo's shirt. " _Lo siento,_ " I mumbled.

Tears where brimming Leo's eyes now, threatening to spill over. " _Por favor, mi princesa, quédate conmigo. Usted no me puede salir ahora. Estábamos tan cerca de una case Solo espera."_ Tears where now starting to make their way down Leo's cheeks as well as mine. Every breathe I took sent sharp pains through my body. I was having trouble focusing on what was happening. Pain racked my body like never before. Leo grabbed my hand and held it tight. We both knew there was no getting out of this. This was it, the end for me, for us.

"Leo..." I breathed helplessly. My grip slackened on his hand. There was no more energy left in me. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, I could barely even keep my eyes open. " _Lo siento,_ " I whispered to him again. My body was shutting down but my mind was racing. So close. I was so close to a new life, to going somewhere and having someone close in my life again. There was so much left to do in my life. I could've gone to classes and learned new things and made new friends and seen the world and maybe even met my dad and now it was all slipping out of my fingertips away from me.

 _"No, no lo sientas, Sarita. Que es mi culpa. Debería haber dicho algo. Debería haber reaccionado más rápido. Me quedé helada. Lo siento._ " He apologized profoundly.

I managed to shake my head a little. " _No es... tu culpa,"_ I struggled out. My breathing became nearly nonexistent, pain racked my body, blood covered both me and Leo. I breathed in a shaky breathe and I was fully aware that this would probably be my last one.

The world around me went fuzzy and the last thing I heard was Leo whisper softly in my ear. " _Te amo."_ Then the whole world went black.

* * *

 **No se hablas = don't talk**

 **Lo siento = I'm sorry**

 **Por favor, mi princesa, quadrate conmigo. Usted no me puede salir ahora. Estábamos tan cerca de una casa. Solo espera = Please, my princess, stay with me. You can't leave me now. We were so close to a home. Just hold on.**

 **No, no lo sientas, Sarita. Que es mi culpa. Debería haber dicho algo. Debería haber reaccionado más rápido. Me quedé helada. Lo siento. = No, don't be sorry, Sarita. It's my fault. I should have said something. I should have reacted faster. I froze. I'm sorry.**

 **No es... tu culpa = It's not... your fault**

 **Te amo = I love you**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys! First of all, I am SO sorry it's been so long. Kinda left you guys off on a cliffhanger there... :/ I've been really busy. This chapter is kind of short sorry. At the bottom of this chapter will be an authors note to kind of explain my reasoning for ending the story the way I did and what would have happened and other things like that. I really enjoyed writing this story and I will miss writing it and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it! So, this is it, the last chapter. Please enjoy and feel free to look at my other stories! Love you all!**

* * *

 **Leo's POV:**

I stared at Sarah, holding her tight and watching as her breath came in in short, ragged breaths. Her eyes were starting to close and become unfocused as if she couldn't see anymore. I knew this was it but I prayed it wouldn't be. I prayed that Apollo would come down and heal her and I prayed that Hypnos would wake me up and tell me it was all just a dream but I knew they wouldn't because Gods never interfere directly in our lives and they wouldn't bother trying to fix this.

I gripped her tight and leaned in close next to her ear. " _Te amo,"_ I whispered lightly. I felt her hand go slack in mine and looked up to see her eyes closed and her chest unmoving. I let out a strange noise and hugged her tightly, tears starting to make their way down my cheeks. I wasn't even sure if she had heard me whisper in my ear. Had she died without her hearing me confess how I truly felt about her? I hoped she hadn't.

I hugged her and cried for what seemed like forever until I heard someone take a step next to me. I looked up to see the creature that had killed Sarah holding a bloody spear with a proud look on his face and I wanted to just smack it right off. I felt anger start to rise up in me. I slowly laid Sarah gently on the floor and stood up to stare at the monster, my hair smoking.

"You," was all I could get out.

The monster smiled at me in a satisfied way. "Oh I'm sorry, did I just kill your girlfriend? My bad," he teased.

I felt my face get hot with anger, tears still making their way down. " _You,"_ was all I could say before my hands burst into flames. The monsters face changed in shock and slight fear as he noticed my hands. Without thinking it through I ran at the monster, my hands in flames. I gripped him tight as he yelled in pain, my fire burning through his skin. The monster thrashed and struggled to push my off. He threw me back on the ground but I get right back up and ran at him again. I was _pissed_. This creature just killed Sarah and I wasn't going to stop until he was dead. Until _all_ the monsters in here were dead. I was still crying but most of my sadness had been replaced by anger. Most of me was on fire now. My hands, my arms, my hair, my shoulders. Basically everything stomach and up was burning in white hot flames.

The monster cried out in pain before finally burning away into a pile of gold dust. I tuned to look back at all the other monsters that were still there. Some were making their way forward to fight me, some were staring at me terrified. I knew I was going to turn all of them to dust. A couple charged and I shot flames at them and they all cried in pain as they burned to the ground until they were nothing but gold ash. My whole body was on fire now. Any tears that made their way out of my eyes immediately went up in steam from the fire. I charged at the other monsters. I was going to burn them too. I was going to burn them all.

I heard someone shout my name from behind me but it sounded blurry, as if it was underwater. I stared at the snake in front of me hissing in pain. I watched as the monsters' skin boiled and popped and burned. I couldn't think straight. I knew this was inhuman but I couldn't stop myself. Right now the only thing controlling my body was the need for revenge. "Leo, stop!" someone shouted from way behind me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a wall go up in flames and I knew that this building was about to burn down and kill everyone in it, including my friends but I couldn't make myself stop. I had gone mad with power and the need for revenge. I wasn't going to stop until I knew every monster in this building was dead.

My head pounded and I couldn't see straight. All my energy was going quick and I was having trouble even standing. My flames were dying out quick. " _Leo!_ " I couldn't tell who spoke. I fell to my knees on the ground and tried to focus on what was in front of me. What was in front of me was terrifying.

The whole half of the room was doused in fire. Flames licking the ceiling and taking in anything it could. It was destructive. Cries of pain echoed through the room as monsters burned in agony. I caused this. I heard footsteps come up behind me. "Leo, come on!" I felt a hand grab my arm which had cooled off by now. My vision blurred as I stared at the red and orange streaks of flames. The last thing I saw was the was the terrifying scene I had caused before blacking out.

* * *

"Leo!" I sat up in bed, covered in cold sweat and shaking. "Leo, are you okay?" I scared voice asked next to me.

I blinked and looked over at the soothing voice. "Y-yeah... I'm fine, Calypso," I assured. "Just a bad dream."

Calypso smiled and nodded and curled up next to me, hugging me tight. I smiled and hugged her back, thankful to have her there for me when I needed it. "I love you," Calypso mumbled into my chest.

"I love you, too," I said gently with a smile. She fell back asleep almost instantly but I stared up at the ceiling in deep thought.

Six months.

It had been six months since that night Sarah died and it still haunted me in my dreams from time to time. It was like I couldn't get it out of my head. That night had been one of my worst yet. Sarah died, I lost control of my powers and almost killed everyone in that room. If it wouldn't have been for Piper grabbing me and dragging me out I might have died there too from the roof collapsing in. Everyone had made it out just in time. Everyone except Sarah. Her body had burned there along with the building and the monsters. I cried for weeks. Not long after I had landed on Calypso's island. When I found out that she had been left there so many times I made it my duty to make sure I came back for her. I knew what it was like to be forgotten and casted aside, I had spent my whole life like that. Plus, I couldn't save Sarah but maybe I could save her. I just happened to fall in love with her along the way.

She knew about Sarah. I had told her one day when it was dark out and we were alone. She understood what had happened and how upset I was. She understood that apart of me would always still kind of love her no matter what, but she wasn't upset or jealous about it. She felt the same way about the men that had visited her island over the years too. That's the thing about love, it comes at the weirdest times and it never really leaves, it just lessens. I was happy to say that I loved Calypso more than anything in the world and I knew she felt the same way. That doesn't mean I ever got fully over Sarah.

I mourned Sarah for a while. She never got to do what she wanted. Never got to come back to America, never got to see Camp Half-Blood, never got to be claimed by her dad, never got to live the life she wanted to. I sent a silent prayer to her every night when I offered some of my foods to the Gods. I prayed that she had found her way to elysium and was happy.

I closed my eyes and hugged Calypso tightly. I never will forget Sarah, _mi princessa,_ she will always hold a place in my heart and I wish she had gotten the life she should have. Before falling asleep two words danced on my lips. Two words I will never forget; _te amo._

* * *

 **Te amo = I love you**

 **Mi princessa = My princess**

 **Alright guys I really hope you enjoyed that story. Did I make you cry? My bad. Anyways, heres a list of things that I would like to tell you explaining my reasoning and stuff like that. If you guys have any questions or have a prompt or idea that you would like me to write please feel free to leave a comment or message me I will be more than happy to answer and/or write.**

 **1\. I choose to kill off Sarah because I wanted to make it known that life isn't fair and not everyone gets the happy ending they deserve and sometimes that's just how it goes.**

 **2\. There was a point where I contemplated not killing Sarah. I that story a couple of things would have happened:**

 **a) Leo would not have landed on Calypso's island and met her and he would've stayed with Sarah**

 **b) Sarah would have had a hard time getting used to her scars. For months she refused to wear anything that wasn't long sleeve and wouldn't go out without an undershirt or jacket or something on because she didn't want anyone to see the word SPARE on her arm from when she was being tortured for answers. She slowly started lifting up the sleeves everyone in a while to get used to it but sh would often hide her arm form everyone as much as possible. When she finally started wearing short sleeves people would ask about it and what happened and she would sheepishly explain but she felt embarrassed and didn't want anyone to see it. Leo would tell her everyday how beautiful sh his despite the scar. The scar on her face gave her some problems too but not as bad. One day at camp they had a dance and when trying to find a dress to wear Sarah insisted it on being long sleeve so you couldn't see her arm. Piper finally convinced her to not worry about it so much. On the day of the dance Sarah spent an hour looking in the mirror and trying to cover up the ling scar running across her face with makeup but she couldn't get it completely. Leo found her and she explained that she just wanted to look normal again and Leo told her that it didn't matter what was on her face because he loved her all the same. They had a great night together.**

 **c) Sarah was claimed when she got to Camp Half-Blood and eventually did meet her dad.**

 **d) She lived a happy life at Camp with Leo and made many friends and just enjoyed life in general. She never had to worry about what she was going to eat again and never saw her step parents and siblings again.**

 **3\. Sarah's dad was in fact Apollo.**

 **4\. Sarah had a cool ass power where she could control light and manipulate it to shine in a certain direction. That's what happened when she got freaked out by Frank. She unfortunately never really got to experiment with it or learn more about it because she died.**

 **5\. Her nightmare that she had foreshadowed almost everything about her death. The blood that fell was hers and it also symbolized the blood that was needed for Geae's awakening. The screams that happened when she was running was hers when she was being tortured. There's more you can look into that if you want.**

 **6\. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please feel free to message me any time about anything and read any other stories I have written. Pretty much all of them is about Leo or follows him in some way cause he is my fav. I also have a Wattled account under the name ThePendragonQueen and everything I post here I also post on there so if it's easier for you to read there then you can most deff find me there. That is all. I love you all. Again thank you for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it! Love you!**


End file.
